


Broken Souls

by Amariahellcat



Series: Evans Twins [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beach shenanigans, Biotics (Mass Effect), Broken Soul Marks, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lost Soulmates, Menstruation, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, two pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: Rose was born with a Turian name written on her skin - Rainer with a human name.Lily's mark Faded when she was fifteen - Tiberius', when he was ten. The world works in strange ways.** What started off as a quick 'Hey, a Soulmate AU could be fun! One where they didn't go to Andromeda!' and then swiftly turned into 'But what if Lily was still alive, but her Soulmate had died? Maybe she'd meet someone else, or-" and now is just. Going where it wants to.An AU of my own OC fic. Oops.





	1. Rose and Rainer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethAdastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/gifts), [Wafflesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK. Brain wanted slight angst. And Soulmate things. And N7 shenanigans. This happened. @sassy-hufflepuff kind of inspired the idea here. I managed to write something?? Enjoy??

He’s born with his Mark at the hollow of his throat, easily visible if one knew where to look.

It’s not in a language his parents can read without their omnitools, and it’s a language that makes them anxious.

_Our son’s Soulmate is a human?_

The First Contact War is over, the humans have been - perhaps reluctantly - welcomed onto the Citadel, but still… this is unheard of.

_What future could possibly await him? Who is this human the Spirits have chosen to Bond him to?_

Valia and Kaelus are many things; xenophobic is not one of them. They translate the name, make sure he knows who’s brand lays safe within the rim of his keel, make sure he has every opportunity to find his Chosen One-

Rainer is not an optimist - he loves his parents, he’s good with a sniper rifle and at being sneaky, but he’s used to keeping to the shadows, not drawing attention.

_How’m Ah even s’posed ta **find**  this human? This…  **Rose**?_

It’s not like he can go searching on a whim; there’s protocols to follow. The Turian hierarchy has rules, and he has to serve his time before he can leave Palaven.

And maybe he’s  _too_  good with a rifle, too good at being sneaky, because a year before he’d have been released from the Military, the Primarch extends an opportunity: stay on as part of his central defense, tasked with keeping Palaven and it’s leader safe.

Rainer’s felt the barest twinges of pain from his far-away Soulmate over the years - the tiniest scratches against his plates, occasional headaches, but nothing else - and while part of him wants to go hunting, another part of him  _craves_  the approval the Primarch is offering.

So he accepts the offer, and stays on Palaven. And when Fedorian arranges a match for him, a political marriage, he accepts that, too.

* * *

She’s born with the mark dead-center on her tiny chest, and only the nurse’s quick response to her cries saves her from her mother’s nails tearing at the skin.

 _Impossible_ , her parents spit, refusing to acknowledge the Mark, keeping her swaddled and covered even as they coo over Lily’s  _familiar_  Brand, one twin loved where the other was hated.

 _You have to keep it hidden. Tell **no one.**_  They drill into her head, year after year, day after day, dressing her in as many layers as possible despite the weather - she passes out three times before the teachers call her parents in and  _demand_  they stop putting five sweaters on the child in the middle of summer, lest child services get involved.

As a child, Rose is to afraid to ask  _why_  she can’t tell anyone, to ask why her Mark is so  _bad_. She just watches as they shower love on Lily, praising  _her_  Mark, knowing that she’s done something wrong whenever their gaze turns to her.

Lily is her only source of comfort - her link to mischief, a light in the dark - and it’s Lily’s soft grin and wide eyes that, one night, when she convinces her twin to show her the Mark, she makes Rose feel like maybe she’s  _not_  broken.

 _It’s so interesting! Mine’s so boring. I wonder what it says!_  Lily had giggled, pausing for a moment before adopting a serious look - ridiculous on a six year olds face,  _We’ll get into the Alliance, and then we can translate it! Easy!_

 _Whatever you say, Lil._  Rose had agreed, happy because her twin was happy, going to sleep with a smile.

Something in those words urged Rose on, though, and they both worked  _hard_ , struggling to the top - and entering the Alliance at age 18, stepping safely away from the xenophobic household they’d grown up in.

The first thing they did upon receiving their new Omni’s and retiring for the night was translate the Mark, and Rose’s heart nearly burst out of her chest from beating so hard.

It was a Turian script, and the name it spelled was  _Rainer_.

It was like a gate had opened, suddenly, and now possibility lay bright before her. A chance.

_Don’t waste it._

So she kept working hard, trained harder -  _triumph_  singing in her blood when she was accepted to the N program alongside Lily, raising through the ranks to graduate as N7’s.

Rose’s strength lay not in brute force, but in tech - an amped omni set ready to light up enemies like a fireworks display, overloads and decoys and the start of a barrier program meant to mimic biotics.

Hacking was another skill she developed - one that led her to what she hoped was a lead on her mysterious Soulmate,  _Rainer_  - not a popular name on Palaven, it seemed.

Because she was done hiding, done listening to the racist filth her parents had always spewed. It was time to move forwards, to push on ahead-

-and when she was asked to join a small, political party to Palaven as part of an effort to ease tensions, Rose jumped at the chance.

_The only way to go is forwards._


	2. Lily and Tiberius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a proper intro to both Lily and the wonderful @wafflesrock16 ‘s Tiberius! She’s been nice enough to lend me him for this fic since after brainstorming... I ship them really, really hard. Gwen, Tassius, and any other Kindled characters that are mentioned also belong to Waffles! Go give her some love!
> 
> ANYWAYS. Have some more intro! Then we can get into more story shenanigans :D Enjoy! ♥

Lily was born with a Name on the back of her neck, sitting dead centre between her tiny shoulder blades - a safe,  _human_  name, one that her parents fawned over even as they bemoaned her twin’s  _alien_  Mark.

She learned very quickly that, for whatever reason, she could do no wrong, while Rose could do no right - even if they behaved the same, got the same grades, Lily was praised while Rose was ignored.

_It's because of her Mark._ she discovers, a plan hatching in her six year old brain,  _It’s not fair._

_“We’ll join the Alliance, get away from our parents - and find your Mate!”_  she remembers whispering one night, safely tucked into bed alongside her twin,  _“Yours is so much more interesting! It’s pretty!”_

Rose had agreed if only to please her, she’s sure, but she’d been honest about the plan; working diligently towards applying to the Alliance, doing her best to keep her parents wrath away from her twin.

And then at fifteen, her Mark fades; the lines still visible but the name illegible, a brief prickle on her skin the only sign something’s happened.

Rose is the one who notices, when they’re getting changed for gym class near the end of Grade 10 - pulling her aside so she can check it more closely, making a noise of distress.

_“Lily.”_  she remembers her whispering, looking confused,  _“Your Mark is… faded.”_

They’d checked it out later, doing a quick google search - and the reason had been a bit of a shock.

A Faded Soul Mark indicated a Mate who had died.  _Her Soulmate had died._

Strangely, asides from feeling briefly lost… it didn’t bother her. She’d never met the person whose name was written on her skin, had no affinity for them - in a way, it left her free.

Free to go where she wished, do what she wanted - free to continue looking after Rose and helping her find her own Mate.

She never bothered telling their parents - told them very little, in fact, distancing herself even as she blocked them from Rose at every possible moment - and by the time they turned eighteen, three years later, she couldn’t even remember the Name she had once worn.

The Alliance was a new start, for both of them, a way to move forwards - a way to find Rose’s elusive Soulmate, the moment they had access to Universal Omni’s and could translate the Mark:  _Rainer_.

It was also the year Lily decided to get her first tattoo, something she’d been thinking about doing since her Mark had faded; a purple anemone flower, the petals unfurling from the central point of her Faded Mark.

It became almost a tradition then, on her birthday every year while they had Shore Leave from Alliance training: adding a new tattoo to each arm, a double sleeve of sorts beginning at her Mark.

A pair of Easter Lilies in the dips of her shoulders, Yellow Roses at the tops, Wood Lilies on her biceps. She gets Stargazer Lilies near her elbows, Canada Lilies on her forearms, and then a weaving vine with little blue Forget Me Nots connecting it all together.

It’s colourful and unique and  _vibrant_ , and she loves every piece of it - loves wearing colours at every opportunity, being that pop of sunshine in the middle of a gloomy day, loves laughing and making others laugh.

She muses, once they’ve been accepted into N School, that she’s turned out to be the opposite of her parents - she loves the beach and swimming, loves people and exploring, likes making others  _happy_.

And when they make it through N School - come out on top, cream of the crop in their specialised fields, Rose a glowing star despite the filth their parents had always spewed - she’s never been prouder.

“We did it, Rosie! Smile, woman!”

“I can’t believe we did it.” Rose breathes, staring at her Medal in awe, “No more training, or hoping.”

“We passed the tests - we’re done!” Lily’s laughing, throwing an arm around her twins shoulders, cheeks flushed in excitement, “Bad ass N7′s, Elite Soldiers, free of the training camps and terrible food of the lower barracks-”

“-free of mother and father.” Rose mumbles, shooting her a quick look.

Lily only squeezes her tighter, giving her medal a triumphant shake. “Free of those racist assholes.” she agrees, loudly, and watches with glee as a grin finally splits Rose’s face.

Their first assignment as N7’s is a trip to Palaven with a small squad of other Alliance soldiers, meant to stabilize relations with the Primarch and allow them the opportunity to integrate certain systems.

Rose is a nervous wreck, though she does her best to hide it. Lily is a ball of energy, excited and curious - excited that Rose could find her Mate, but also something else.

_Something’s going to happen._  She thinks, packing her allotted foot locker, buzzing excitedly,  _I can’t wait._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tiberius Ramas is born in Cipritine, a Soul Mark on his tiny waist and a faint buzz of biotic energy surrounding him. A Mark that Fades by the time he turns ten.

The stigma of being biotic leads to a shy, quiet nature as he grows, close to his mother and less so to his father, drafted into a  _Cabal_  for proper training once he’s hit fifteen.

But Tiberius is smart, and he cares about people despite the suspicion thrown his way - he proves himself a valuable member of the  _Cabal_  when he’s stationed aboard  _The Steadfast_ , becoming good friends with his  _Kabalim_ , Tassius Malolin.

His mother passes away when he’s twenty five, and he says a quiet prayer to the Spirits for her every morning, diligent in his practice and control of his biotics.

He’s a gamer - logging countless hours in  _Galaxy of Fantasy_ , enjoying helping new members and even raising a good chunk of funds for a charity through it - and he makes friends, has several casual lovers, despite his shyness.

There’s a pocket of time following Tassius and Gwen’s - the  _Kabalim’s_  human  _Amicae_  - wedding where he feels slightly adrift, an accomplished member of the  _Cabal_  but needing a change of pace.

Which is when the offer comes in from Primarch Fedorian, a simple message relayed via the Captain:

_I could use a trustworthy soldier on my Central Defense. If you’re interested, the position is yours._

There’s a brief hesitation, a question of  _why me_?, before Tiberius accepts - moving from his station aboard  _The Steadfast_  into the Spire of Talos in Cipritine, joining what he’s surprised to find is a  _tiny_  unit - himself and one other man, a sniper with an attitude.

Rainer Vakarian is intimidating, at first, but his gruff demeanor quickly gives way to the softer Rainer beneath; a keen eye, a care for those around him, and now, a good friend.

It’s been seven years since his mother’s death when, just as he’s finally settled into his new position, something feels… different.

Almost like a charge in the air, curious and new.

_Something’s coming._  He thinks, wary of what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! And huge thanks to @savbakk on tumblr for the gorgeous commission of the twins ♥ ♥


	3. Welcome to Palaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance Squad arrives on Palaven, bringing surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copied over from Tumblr, enjoy~!

_Somethin’s comin’._

Rainer’s been on edge since waking up, armor donned almost anxiously before heading to the Primarch’s Council room to report in.

It’s been a week since Fedorian announced that they’d be receiving a visit from the Human Alliance, a group of elites sent to share tech and intel - and a week since his Mark had begun to burn.

_She’s coming._  Teren had hummed, looking strangely thrilled.

_Coincidence._  Rainer had hmphed, hiding the Mark beneath his armor and diligently ignoring the burn.

Teren Fedorian was the Primarch’s younger sister - Rainer’s age, and one of the few people born without a Soul Mark - a good match, Fedorian had reasoned.

She’s also much more of an optimist then Rainer, if her constant badgering about his Mark is any indication.

_“I won’t mind, you know - if you break off the engagement. If your Match shows up, I **expect**  you to break it! Understood?”_

_“It ain’t gonna happen, Teren.”_

_“Just promise, okay?”_

He’d given his reluctant word and then pushed the conversation to the back of his mind… until his Mark had  _stung_  suddenly when he’d been getting dressed this morning, hissing in surprise.

_Somethin’s comin’. Or… someone._

 

* * *

 

Rainer stands in his typical shadow - back and to the right of Fedorian’s seat, sniper rifle held in a deceptively casual pose. He keeps his gaze on the entrance of the room, sweeping occasional glances over the perimeter, doing his best to hide  _just_  how off-balance he feels.

“Our guests arrived several minutes ago.” Fedorian says, mandibles flaring in amusement as he fires off a message on his omni, “They’re going through the entrance protocols now; should be along shortly.”

“What d’we know ‘bout them?” Rainer grumps back, rolling his shoulders.

“Alliance personnel, Military Types - a couple of their  _N7’s_ , elites, if I’m understanding their systems correctly.” Fedorian’s mandibles are flared wide, an amused purr underlying each word, “A rather  _interesting_  set of humans, I must say.”

Rainer’s gaze locks on the older Turian, eyes narrowed. There’s something  _knowing_  in the Primarch’s purr, and he can’t tell if it’s a good thing.

“Ah, and here they are.” Fedorian settles back in his seat, returning to the professional guise he wears when playing Primarch.

Rainer straightens and sinks further back into his shadow, grip on his rifle tightening as the doors slide open and the troupe of humans file in.

Their formation immediately reads as Military, which could serve to make this encounter much smoother - Rainer glances them all over as they enter, paying only enough attention to individuals so that he could pick them out of a crowd if necessary.

The two women at the back of the group catch his eye - the aforementioned  _N7’s_ , going by the white emblems adorning their chest plates - and he stares for a moment, wondering if his eyes are fooling him.

_Twins?_  He muses, squinting as they move closer.

Not  _perfectly_  identical, but enough so to be easily confused - one taller and thinner, with short hair and big blue eyes, looking as though a grin is fighting to break through her calm expression.

The other has an almost nervous edge to her features, and he finds himself paying more attention to detail, suddenly - noting long brown hair swept back from her face, golden eyes and  _dots_  splattered over her skin. There’s a tattoo spanning the expanse of her right jaw and throat, and she’s shorter and curvier than her twin.

Rainer winces at a sudden twinge from his Mark, dragging his gaze away as Fedorian introduces himself to the group - grumping in irritation and staring adamantly at the entrance from which they’d entered.

He doesn’t catch any names, hardly listening to the drone of polite, political conversation as he focuses on ignoring the burn of the Mark -

“-and these are the talented N7’s that agreed to accompany us for this mission, some of the best the Alliance has to offer.”

“That’s an impressive introduction. May I ask, as they are not quite common amongst turians - are you twins?”

“We are, sir.” the taller of the two answers, that grin breaking through, “Lily Evans, N7 and frontline defence, at your service.”

“Thank you for having us, Primarch.” the shorter tilts her chin, the anxiousness fading somewhat, “Rose Evans, tech expert and support.”

_What?_

Rainer goes stiff, gaze locking onto the woman - glad that he’s hidden by the shadows, lest his sudden trembling be obvious.

_Rose? Are ya really-?_

 

* * *

 

Rose’s Mark has been  _itching_  since they arrived on Palaven, and it takes every ounce of self control she has to keep herself from  _squirming_  as they form up and march off their carrier.

Lily notices -  _of course she does, Lily notices **everything**_  - and shoots her a look. “You okay?” she whispers, careful not to draw attention.

“Fine.” Rose hoists her bag higher on her shoulder, wincing, “My Mark’s just been  _itching_ …”

Her twin’s eyes immediately light up, the blue going ridiculously wide, “ _Ohhh_ , Rosie! You know what that  _means_!”

Rose only hushes her as they’re escorted inside what they’d been told was the Primarch’s central headquarters, the Spire of Talos - a large building that housed offices, war rooms, and barracks for both Hierarchy soldiers and guests of the Primarch.

They’re given the chance to drop their bags off in the rooms they’ve been given before Commander Maxim signals a move-out, stepping back into formation to follow after their Turian guides.

It’s so strange to be here, now, surrounded by Turians and not feeling the slightest anxiety: she’d half worried her parents vile would ruin her appreciation of Palaven, and she’s thrilled to find those worries suppressed by curiosity.

_Different, and yet similar in some ways. I can’t wait to play with their tech. And… maybe…_

They’re led into the Primarch’s council chambers, and Rose does her best to quell those thoughts for the moment - standing at attention and listening closely as they’re introduced.

She can’t help an internal groan when Maxim gets to them, wishing she would stop flaunting their N7 status so much.  _We’re good, but we’re not perfect._

“That’s an impressive introduction.” the Primarch purrs, eyeing them with open amusement, “May I ask, as they are not quite common amongst turians - are you twins?”

“We are, sir.” Lily answers, grinning in her typical way, “Lily Evans, N7 and frontline defense, at your service.”

“Thank you for having us, Primarch.” Rose adds, trying not to seem  _too_  stressed, “Rose Evans, tech expert and support.”

The barest hint of movement from the left draws Rose’ attention, finding herself frozen by a pair of brilliant green eyes - her Mark  _burning_  on her chest suddenly, heart beating frantically.

_What…?_

“Ah, you’ve spotted my Shadow, I see.” Fedorian’s laugh breaks the trance briefly, though Rose feels dazed even as she drags her gaze away from the strangers, “This is one of my most trusted soldiers, and a member of my central defense - Rainer Vakarian.”

_Rainer_.

Rose can hardly breathe as he steps out of the shadows, taking in this familiar stranger - dark, ashy skin and silver plates, blue facial markings and striking green eyes, a sniper rifle held confidently in taloned hands.

Lily nudges her with an elbow, making Rose blush and avert her gaze - but not before realizing that  _he’s_  staring at  _her_ , too, and that the Primarch looks  _incredibly_  amused.

“ _Pleasure_.” Rainer rumbles out, those brilliant eyes still locked on her, and it’s like his voice has lit a fire in her veins that’s threatening to consume her whole.

“Now then, I imagine you are tired from your trip. I’ll have Levo meals delivered to your barracks, and let me know if there is anything else you require in the rooms.”

“We will, Primarch, thank you. Squad, move out!”

It’s only thanks to Lily’s hand on her arm that Rose is able to shift back into Soldier mode and march out with the rest of the squad, though on the inside she’s a quivering mess.

_Rainer. Is it **my**  Rainer? Is he-?_

“Rose.” Lily whispers in her ear, looking terrified and excited, “Is it  _him_?”

Rose licks her lips, feeling the burn of the Mark shift to something softer. “I… I think it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	4. And Now I've Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainer is assigned to ply Guide to Rose - the opportunity he needs to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is pure fluff and sap cause I never planned to keep these losers apart very long for this. And had I just been focusing on them, this is probably where this fic would have ended. BUT. It’s not! More to come in regards to certain other couples >:3 ♥ Tiberius borrowed from the wonderful @wafflesrock16
> 
> But yeah. Pure Fluff. This is what I needed to write today. Enjoy ♥

“She’s here, isn’t she? You’ve barely said a  _word_  since you got in last night.”

“Jus’a long day, Teren.” Rainer does his best to clamp down on his sub-vocals as he works at getting his boots laced up, purposely avoiding her gaze, “Nothin’ta get excited about.”

“That’s a load of shit and you know it, Rainer Vakarian.” Teren’s standing in front of him by the time he’s finished with his boots, giving him an annoyed stare. “I do  _talk_  to my brother, you realize - so I  _know_  about the human squad, and I  _know_  about the N7 with a very familiar  _name_.”

Rainer lets out a quiet growl, staring past her. “Teren…”

“But it’s  _her_ , isn’t it?” Teren turns his face back to her with a hand on his jaw, her own mandibles quivering, “Artemis told me he’d assigned you to be her guide - he wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t given  _some_  sign, Rainer.”

Rainer stares at her for a moment, thinking. Teren is an elegant, beautiful turian, and a good friend; just yesterday, he’d been content to be engaged to her.

Now, though…

He slumps, vocals whining quietly. “Ah… Ah’m not sure, Teren. Ah haven’t talked ta her yet.”

“Well then what the hell are you waiting for?! Times wasting!” in typical Teren fashion, she’s swapped from curious to ecstatic,  _shoving_  him physically towards the door of the flat, “Go  _get_  her!”

“Ya do realize yer shovin’ me outta my own flat?” he trills, amused, even as she gives him another hard push.

“Details, schmetails,  _git_!”

“Ah’m goin’, Ah’m goin’!” Rainer barks out a laugh, near stumbling out the door and throwing an amused look back at the woman, “Make sure ya lock that door when ya leave!”

Teren just closes the door in his face, leaving him to sigh and shake his head before slowly making his way to the elevator.

He calls up his omni as he walks, opening a call to the other member of the Primarch’s central defense. “Oi, Tiberius, ya there?”

_“Morning, Rainer.”_  comes the somewhat groggy response from the other end.

“Ya stayed up all night playin’ that game again, didn’t ya?”

_“Mmm. What’s going on?”_

Rainer just chuckles, hitting the button for the level the Alliance soldiers are staying on and letting the doors slide shut before answering. “Primarch’s assigned me ta show one a’those Alliance elites around, keep’er outta trouble while she runs whatever programs she needs ta. Wanted ta give ya a heads up.”

_“Ah, gotcha. I’ll keep my eyes peeled, then.”_  Tiberius yawns, starting to sound more awake, “ _How long are they here for?”_

“Few weeks.” Rainer mumbles, thinking.  _Hopefully longer, if it really is…_

_“Alright. Keep me updated.”_

“Can do.”

Rainer disconnects the call as the elevator comes to a halt, forcing himself to seem casual as he strides out through the hallway and towards the rooms Artemis had given the twin N7’s.

_A separate set seemed appropriate, given they will be working more closely with our systems then the rest of the squad._  Fedorian had grinned the day before, still wearing that knowing look,  _Rose, at least, will be working **very**  close - and I expect you to stay close to her, as well. A guide of sorts._

He’d known better then to question the Primarch, though he’d wanted to - he would do as he was told.

_And maybe, stop bein’ a coward and jus' **ask**_.

With that thought in mind as he reaches the specified door, Rainer takes a moment to steel himself, then knocks - fighting back a startled chirp when it opens almost immediately.

Rose stares back at him, eyes a little wide, and it takes everything in him to stop the trill that wants to escape, to appear  _calm_  and collected.

“Mornin’.” he manages after a solid ten seconds, clearing his throat and eyeing her armor, “Were ya, ah, expectin’ me?”

“The Primarch said to expect someone by about this time.” she says, sounding a little frazzled, and somehow that makes him feel better, “You’re, um, supposed to bring me to the Defense Grid?”

“Right. Ah’m yer  _guide_ , while yer here.” Rainer inclines his head slightly, unable to help inhaling slightly and squashing a pleased rumble, “C’mon. Ah’ll lead the way.”

_Do ya know me?_  He wants to ask, the Mark still burning,  _Do ya wear ma name, as Ah wear yers?_

But he keeps quiet, for now, stepping back at Rose’s nod and waiting until she’s joined him in the hallway to start walking. He tries to make small talk as they walk, but he’s never been good at it, and she seems just as flustered as he is.

_Could be a good sign. Jus'… don’t blow this, Rainer._

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Rose is done her diagnostics on the Spires Defense systems, and she’s even  _more_  flustered then she had been before.

Rainer is charming, in a rough sort of way, and talking to him had made the whole process go much quicker - though she’s still on edge, Mark still throbbing, and she doesn’t know  _how_  to broach that subject or even if she  _should_.

_Are you my Soulmate? Because let me tell you, buddy, this Mark has caused me a lifetime of stress…_

That’s not fair, and she’d never say it, but having him so  _close_ , finally,  _maybe_ , and doing nothing about it is  _killing_ her.

“I’m done running the diag.” Rose says aloud, spinning in her chair to find Rainer watching her, “I have to give it some time before I’ll know what areas to patch, though.”

“Damn impressive. Done that quickly?” Rainer’s mandibles flair out, and there’s a sort of awed trilling accompanying his words, “No wonder yer an Elite - woulda taken most’a our techs least a few hours.”

Rose flushes under the praise, but lifts her arm to showcase her omni with a grin. “Amped omni. I’ve been tweaking it since I joined the Alliance at 18. As I said; tech is my specialty, not close combat.”

Rainer considers that for a moment, humming, then “Ya any good with a gun?”

“I’m a decent shot with a sniper rifle.” she boasts, lifting her chin in the air at his startled look, “What? Don’t believe me?”

“Ah’d like ta  _see_  it, is all, consderin’ ma own choice of weapon is a sniper rifle.” he purrs back, the sound making her shiver, before offering her a hand up. “C’mon. Ye’v done yer work fer now. Let’s go test this  _prowess_  of yers.”

Rose laughs loudly, startled and pleased as she accepts the grip - shivering again as a little tingle rushes from where their hands are clasped.

Rainer goes momentarily still, staring at their hands and then at her, before tightening his grip and leading her off down the hall - her heart pounding all the while.

 

* * *

 

Rainer sets them up in one of the private Shooting Ranges meant for the Primarch’s higher ups, letting her pick out a rifle before pulling his own from it’s holster.

Rose takes the time to tweak the settings on the weapon - similar to her own prefered rifle, perhaps just a smidge bigger - before forcing herself to focus on the target and ignore the incredibly attractive turian in the booth next to her, getting ready-

She fires, the shot striking just to the right of the bullseye, then readjusts and fires again - two, three, four strikes on the centre dot.

“Holy  _hell_ , Princess, ya weren’t kiddin’! Who taught ya ta shoot like that?”

Rose jolts up at the exclamation, startled both by the name and the question. “Uh…” she stammers, blushing at the utter  _excitement_  on the mans face, “Just the Alliance training - and my own practice, really.”

“No kiddin'? Damn, that’s amazin’, especially with an unfamiliar rifle.” Rainer’s mandibles are quivering, green eyes lit up, “Yer  _talented_ , Princess.”

“N-not really. I just worked really hard.” Rose nearly drops the rifle in her fluster,  _feeling_  herself going red, “Needed to get into the Alliance, so, y’know… just worked my ass off to get away.”

Rainer pauses at that, mandibles drawing in a bit. He looks almost confused, rumbling. “Ta get away from  _what_ , Princess?”

“Oh, um. Just… my parents.” she shrugs, gaze turned away.

“Why did ya need ta get away?”

_I just met this guy, but it feels… comfortable, talking to him. Is it because…?_

“They never liked me. No, scratch that, they’ve  _despised_  me since I was born. All because they’re fucking xenophobic assholes.”

Rainer’s gaze is very  _intent_ , she notices, looking back at him after a moment, like there’s something he wants to say.

“Why would they hate  _ya_  because ah that?” he asks, voice a quiet rumble.

Rose’s Mark stings suddenly, and she presses her hand against her chest out of habit - a movement that Rainer follows immediately, mandibles flickering.

_Is it you? Is that why the Mark keeps hurting? Is it…?_

“Because my Soulmate is a Turian.” she whispers, trying to be brave, “And I joined the Alliance to find him.”

Rainer goes silent for a moment, watching her, before a low purr seems to leave him, eyes going soft.

“Tha’s funny.” he chuckles, taking a short step closer, “Cause ma Soulmates a  _human_ , and Ah was startin’ ta wonder if she’d ever show up.”

“Is Rainer a common name on Palaven?” Rose asks quietly, sighing a little as he cups her face with one hand - leaning automatically into the touch and the strange sense of comfort it gives her.

“Not really.” Rainer purrs, watching her expression carefully, humming a little when she lifts her hand to press over his, “Ah donno how common a name Rose is, fer humans… but yer th’first Ah’ve ever met, an’-”

“My Mark’s been burning since I got to Palaven.” she admits, quirking a smile. “I think I know why, now.”

He chuckles, bumping his forehead against hers in a way that makes her grin, “Ah think Ah know too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	5. Hello, Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's technically Auxiliary, but she's there to learn, to - and Tiberius gets the honor of being her guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...HI GUYS THIS IS LIKE 13 PAGES LONG OOPS. Thanks again to the lovely @wafflesrock16 for lending me Tiberius for this fic, hopefully I’m still writing him properly!! :D Having a ton of fun with he and Lily already!
> 
> Very first part takes place BEFORE last chapter, hopefully that makes sense!
> 
> Shenanigans ahoy! Enjoy! ♥

“...are you playing that game again?”

Lily shoots a guilty smile over her shoulder, hands paused over the virtual controllers of her omni. “Sorry, sis, did I wake you up?”

“No.” Rose plops down on the bed, pressing close against her side so she can peer at the game screen, “Can’t sleep. Brain won’t shut off.”

Lily eyes her twin quietly - taking in the dark circles and frown lines, the way she’s got a blanket clutched tightly around her, how she’s nervously chewing at her bottom lip - and smiles, soft and reassuring, pressing right back into her touch.

“I get that - it’s about  _him_ , right?”

“What is this game, anyways?” Rose deflects, squinting at the holo screen, “And should you  _really_  be playing it on your omni?”

“You’ll recall that  _you_  were the one who rigged my omni for this.” Lily quips, making her twin grumble and wave it off.

“Easy coding. Just don’t tell Maxim.”

“Give yourself some credit, Rosie.” Lily chides, but doesn’t press it - Rose is a  _lot_  better at tech then even the Alliance realizes. It had been no trouble for her to hack far enough into Hierarchy systems to find  _Rainer_ , and turning Lily’s omni into a virtual gaming console - complete with hovering holo screen, keyboard, and controllers - had taken her maybe twenty minutes.

But Rose isn’t the type to flaunt, and Lily’s not the type to spill someone else’s secrets.

“It’s called  _Galaxy of Fantasy_.” Lily expands after a moments silence, gaze turning back to the screen, “One of those MMORPG things - it’s pretty fun. I’m still pretty new, but I joined a  _Tribe_  recently, and one of the higher ups has been helping me learn the game.”

“A higher up, huh?” Rose leans closer, curiosity momentarily overriding her anxiety, “Do they  _normally_  help out newbies?”

“Couldn’t say, but I stumbled into a nice Tribe, it seems; he helps out any new players to the Tribe, apparently - see? This is his avatar over here.” Lily reaches out, pointing to a tall, armored figure near the back of the virtual room, “ _LightningStrike_  is his gamertag - he’s a Paladin, which is a tank and healer class. Also a  _turian_ , going by the flanged vocals in voice chat.”

“Voice chat?!”

“Relax, my mic’s muted.” Lily elbows her twin, winking, “I was  _trying_  not to wake you up.”

Rose relaxes at that, head tilting to rest against her shoulder, “What’re you in game?”

“This is me, right here;  _LilyKnight_ ,” Lily points at her avatar, grin twitching, “I’m, uh, a Mage.”

Silence falls at that, the room completely still save for the movement of the avatars on the screen.

Then Rose sits up to lean forwards and  _stare_  at her, lips pursed and eyebrows up. “Excuse me? I’m sorry, I think I’m hearing things, did you just say that you’re a  _Mage_? As in-”

“A long range magic user, yes.” Lily confirms, feeling strangely sheepish under her twins sudden stare, “It’s, uh, been a learning experience, for sure-”

“ _You_ , Lily Anne ‘ _I’m going to get in close range with this angry Krogan at Malee’s party and somehow make it out with just a minor concussion’_  Evans, close-combat Queen… are playing a  _mage_?!”

“ _Hey_ , Ragh and I are friends now, okay?” Lily defends, “He even bought me drinks to apologise-”

“Oh, my  _God_ , you never told me you-”

“I didn’t  _sleep_  with him, Rose, cripes!” Lily sticks her nose in the air, faking an afronted look - and then grinning wickedly, “Ragh went sniffing after a female Krogan, and  _I_  went home with a very nice Asari.”

Rose stares at her for another moment, nose scrunched - and then they both burst out laughing, toppling backwards in a heap on the bed.

“You are  _ridiculous_.” Rose gasps in between giggles, clutching her stomach.

“You still love me!” Lily snickers, stealing a hug when Rose starts laughing all over again.

It takes a while until they’ve finally calmed down, catching their breaths and grinning at each other - and Lily’s again grateful that they’d been given a separate set of rooms from the other Alliance soldiers.

“I think I can sleep now.” Rose sighs, still looking tired, but the edge of anxiety is gone, for now, and Lily counts that as a win. “Thanks, Lil - don’t stay up  _too_  late, alright? I know you’re technically auxiliary, but you shouldn’t sleep in too late.”

“I know, I promise, I’ll get off soon.” Lily waves her away, sitting up to take back control of her avatar, “Get some sleep, Rosie.”

“G’night, sis.”

Lily waits until the rustle of sheets has faded to turn back to her game, cursing when she spots  _LightningStrike_ ’s avatar next to hers and a new message icon blinking at her.

LightningStrike: Still with us?

LilyKnight: Here! Sorry, my sister needed to talk.

LightningStrike: Everything alright?

LilyKnight: All good! :) She’s sleeping now. What’s the next mission?

LightningStrike: A longer Tribe mission; it’d be good practice for you, but if it’s too late where you are don’t worry about it. It’ll take at least a couple of hours.

 

Lily pauses, glancing at the time readout on her omni bracelet:  _01:00_  local Palaven time.  _Ah, well, I’m too wired to sleep yet anyways._

 

LilyKnight: It’s late, but I’ll be fine! I need the practice. Thank you for all your help!

LightningStrike: Not a problem! Let’s go meet the other’s; we’re hitting a shop first. You’ll need a new staff for this mission - there’s a couple of options, but you’ll need to test them out.

LilyKnight: Ay, sir! Lead the way!

_I’ve pulled plenty of all-nighters, staying up till 03:00 won’t hurt me. Not like I have anywhere to be in the morning anyways._

 

* * *

 

The door opening and closing snaps Lily awake the next morning, groaning and burying her face in her pillow with a muttered curse.

She’d been awake until nearly 05:30,  _just_  finishing off the Tribe mission before collapsing into bed.

It was partially her own fault that it had taken so long - she and the other newbies were still learning, after all, and her  _dispel_  had been just a little too slow during the first encounters - but overall, it had been a success, and everyone had come out with higher stats and new equipment.

_Gaining four levels and finding that new staff was worth being groggy as shit._

It had been fun, either way - and LightningStrike had praised her growing comfort with the spells, avatar doing one of those little  _cheer_  animations before they’d all logged off for the night.

_He’s super nice - I’d have no clue what I was doing as a Mage without his help. Must have played one before._ Lily rolls on her back and stretches, a dreamy grin pulling at her lips,  _Fucking awesome voice, too - mmm, those Turian vocals are gorgeous._

She’s never been with a Turian, but man, she loved their voices - the dual-range of vocals so different from every other Council Species, only similar to the Drell.  _Better then the Drell, though, so much richer-_

Lily’s snapped from her daydreaming by a  _blip!_  from her omni, struggling into a seated position and blinking down at the name in confusion.

_Teren Fedorian? Who - related to the Primarch, I guess…?_

She’s immediately grateful that it’s just reading as a  _voice_  call, since she’s sure her hair has gone super saiyan, clearing her throat before answering the call “Lily Evans here.”

_“Ah, good morning, Miss Evans. I hope I didn’t wake you?”_  an elegant, female turian voice responds, confusing her further.

“No, I was awake. How can I help you?”

_“Forgive me, you’re probably wondering - I am Teren Fedorian, younger sister to Primarch Fedorian. I’m responsible for ensuring that you and your sister have everything you need, during your stay here on Palaven.”_

_Ohhhh._ “It’s no problem, Lady Fedorian; thank you for contacting me.”

_“Please, dear, Teren will do; I should like to meet with you in person, to make arrangements for future orders, and to have a chat. I know that Rose is otherwise occupied, and thought perhaps this would alleviate your boredom, this morning.”_

“I’m down.” Lily replies, standing and shuffling towards the coffee maker she’d spotted the day before, “Where do I meet you?”

_“I’ll have someone come to meet you, dear, so that you don’t get lost. He will also give you a tour of the areas of the Spire that you have Access to, before bringing you to my office.”_

“Sounds amazing, Teren. Thank you.”

_“You’re very welcome. I’ll have him come to get you in about an hour; please take your time getting ready.”_

Teren disconnects the call, and Lily sighs, smiling a little wryly as she hits the  _start_  button on the brewer.

_Well, if I’m going to be living here for a while, better to know where I’m going, and where I’m **allowed**  to go, right? Plus, schmoozing with our supplier could be a good thing - gonna need more clothes eventually. And coffee. Oooo, I wonder if she can get us chocolate-_

The machine finishes it’s cycle with a loud  _beep!_ , and Lily downs the black coffee as quickly as she can without scalding herself, snatching an energy bar from their stash of rations and giving their quarters a good look over.

They’ve been given what seems to be a self-contained flat - a decent sized bedroom with two twin beds, a small kitchen and living area combo, and a private bathroom. Much more than she’d expected, given they were meant to be Militant visitors, and she wonders briefly if the other Alliance personnel had gotten the same treatment.

_If not, sucks to be them - after Maxim’s bragging, she’d deserve to get stuck with standard barracks._  Lily glares at her coffee for a moment, takes a deep breath, then banishes those thought’s from her mind, tossing the empty cup in the garbage shoot.  _Okay, enough slacking._

She gets washed quickly, brushing out her hair and making sure there’s no bits of energy bar stuck in her teeth before leaving the washroom. She hits a key on her omni and pulls up her music playlist, letting it go  _random_  as she strips and goes hunting for clean underwear.

Lily’s never been one for quiet - she likes having  _something_  playing in the background, whether it’s the chatter of people or music on her omni, just something to fill the space. Quiet reminds her too much of their younger years in their parents house, no music or laughter, just silence and stern words.

Clean underwear located, she pulls them on and then reaches for her bra, snapping it into place and pausing to glance at the mirror they’ve been given, shuffling closer to scrutinize her tattoos.  _Rose’s might need touched up, soon._  She thinks, squinting at the yellow blooms on her shoulders, before shrugging and heading for her foot locker.  _Ah well, no rush; I’ll have to worry about it once I’m back on Earth, whenever that is. Or maybe there’s tattoo artists in Cipritine that can work on humans? Huh. Remember to look into that._

Snapping her armor into place is easy and nearly automatic, at this point - the bold emblem on her breastplate declaring her an elite, one of the best.  _Worked damn hard for it, too._  Worked hard to get to the top, to a rank where their parents couldn’t affect them - no matter what connections they may have had in the lower ranks of the Alliance.

_The Primarch agreed that no outside parties are to know we’re here._  Lily thinks, snapping her gauntlets into place,  _And Rose has them blocked from contacting our omni’s. Should be good._

The chime sounds from the door, Lily having to stop herself from strapping her assault rifle to her back -  _Primarch’s request, and you don’t need it, anyways_  - as she hurries to open it, surprised by the figure on the other side.

It’s a male Turian with pale, grey plates and swirling white colony markings, but his  _height_  is what catches her momentarily off guard - Turians as a race are tall, yeah, but this one seems  _bigger_  than she’s used to, towering at least 2 feet over her.

He’s watching her quietly, green eyes almost wary, and she finds herself thinking  _fucking gorgeous_ before realizing she’s been staring - coughing and offering him an honest grin.

“Good morning! Sorry for staring - I’m not quite awake yet. Teren told me you’d be coming, but she didn’t say a name, I’m sorry,” Lily pauses, offering her hand, “I’m Lily Evans. Nice to meet you…?”

“Tiberius.” he rumbles back, taking her hand, “Tiberius Ramas. One of the Primarch’s ‘Shadows’.”

Lily’s caught off guard both by the low, weirdly  _familiar_  growl to his voice, and by the brief shock she experiences when their hands touch - focusing for a moment and realizing  _Ah, biotics. Cool._

“Well, thanks for being my tour guide, Tiberius. Teren said you’d show me around, point out what areas I’m allowed in, then take me to her office?”

“That’s what I was asked to do, yes.” Tiberius turns as he speaks, and Lily can’t help noticing a tired edge to his voice -  _looks like I’m not the only one that was up late, huh_  - giving her a look, “You ready to go?”

_Oops, maybe he’s not happy about this job. Shoot. Be friendly, Lily; if you can befriend a Krogan that tried to snap your neck, you can befriend a quiet Turian!_

“Lead the way, Tiberius. And thank you again.”

Tiberius gives her another look, mandibles quivering a bit, before he nods and starts down the hallway, leaving Lily to hurry to keep up.

 

* * *

 

Rainer’s call had snapped Tiberius awake, grumbling as he answered his omni and responded shortly to the other man’s words.

Then he’d nearly gone back to sleep… until the Primarch had sent him a message.

_“Rainer is guiding Rose Evans, one of the N7 twins, through our security systems today. Your task is to give her sister, Lily Evans, a tour of the Open areas of The Spire, and then take her to Teren. Have fun.”_

_‘Have fun’, he says._  Tiberius had rumbled in annoyance but sent back an affirmative, rolling out of bed and getting himself ready.  _Guiding a human stranger around the Spire isn’t something I’d call ‘fun’._

He’s exhausted from staying up to finish the Tribe Mission in  _Galaxy of Fantasy_  - a mission that had taken over an hour longer than it should have, due to some mistakes on the newbie’s parts.

Still, it had been worth it, and even with the issues it had been a fun, rewarding mission - nearly every player had walked out four levels higher then before, and with new equipment and gold to boot.

_That one Mage is doing a lot better, too._  He thought, pulling on his armor.  _LilyKnight_  was one of the newest members of the Tribe, and it had been clear from the start that she’d never played a Mage in her life - she always moved to close, tried to use her staff as a melee weapon whenever an enemy pursued - but she was getting much,  _much_  better.

_Wonder if she’s as exhausted as I am._  Tiberius chuckles, downing a nutrient bar and glancing at the time.  _Alright, let’s get this over with._

Being one of the Primarch’s Shadows was an honor; normally, he and Rainer would simply act as visible deterrents to any visiting delegations, stationed each in one of the corners behind his seat - Tiberius had only needed to flare his biotics once, and merely in warning. There hadn’t been any true incursions since he’d accepted the position, and most days were spent guarding the Primarch, or talking to Rainer. Keeping in touch with friends or playing Galaxy of Fantasy.

These humans were an unknown element - a screw thrown into the mix, so to speak. One he wasn’t sure about.  _This could go either way._

Tiberius isn’t quite prepared for just how  _small_  the N7 he’s sent to escort is, since he hadn’t been present when they’d first arrived - he’s seen humans, sure, he’s even  _been with_  humans, but all the talk about the Alliance’s  _Elite’s_  had led him to believe they were all huge, hulking soldiers.

The woman before him is at least two feet shorter than him, though her armor gives an impression of strength despite her stature - brown hair falling in shoulder-length waves around her face, blue eyes wide and taking him in curiously.

He watches her quietly for a moment, off-centre and distinctly uncomfortable under her stare - grateful when she coughs and speaks first.

“Good morning! Sorry for staring - I’m not quite awake yet. Teren told me you’d be coming, but she didn’t say a name, I’m sorry,” the woman pauses, then extends her hand, “I’m Lily Evans. Nice to meet you…?”

“Tiberius.” he rumbles back, taking the offered hand after a moment's pause, “Tiberius Ramas. One of the Primarch’s ‘Shadows’.”

Her voice is high but pleasant, a tad familiar - and he notes the strength in her grip, watching her face and catching the second that  _she_  notices  _his_  biotics, hiding a flinch as he withdraws his hand.

“Well, thanks for being my tour guide, Tiberius. Teren said you’d show me around, point out what areas I’m allowed in, then take me to her office?”

“That’s what I was asked to do, yes.” he’s turning as he speaks, feeling unnerved and ready to crawl back into bed - or at least down some  _kava_ , “You ready to go?”

He sees her expression falter for a moment, and wonders briefly if he’s being too brusque - it’s really not  _her_  fault he’s so tired, or that he’s been asked to show her around - but before he can say anything she’s smiling again, nodding.

“Lead the way, Tiberius. And thank you again.”

Tiberius gives her another look, mandibles quivering a bit, then nods back, turning and heading down the hallway, hearing her footsteps as she hurries to keep up.

The two N7’s have been given clearance for all but the most sensitive areas in The Spire, including leave to visit wherever they might like to go within Cipritine’s borders - not that that’s part of the tour, thankfully. So Tiberius shows her where the main Mess Hall is, points out the Primarch’s seperate floors and offices, the barracks and personnel floor where his own flat is located.

Lily perks up a bit when they pass by the Training Hall - meant for close-combat and physical training - which tells him a lot about her combat preferences, really. She’s chatting the entire time, not loudly or obnoxiously or anything, just making comments on things, asking questions.

Tiberius is quiet by comparison, answering what questions he can while otherwise letting her talk - he’s not  _uncomfortable_ , per say, just… unused to this, and unfamiliar with this new human. Though he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been sneaking glances at her while they walk, curious despite himself -  _she’s not bad looking, either._

They pass by the communications room, then stop by the Shooting Range - the last room he can think of that she might need, hitting the button for the door automatically.

“This is the Shooting Range - if you ever need practice, you have free access to this-”

Voices make him stop, mandibles flaring in surprise even as Lily takes a step past him, gasping softly.

He can  _just_  make out Rainer’s form in one of the booths, alongside the small form of Rose Evans - Tiberius can’t help a chirp of surprise and embarrassment when his friend bends to press his forehead against the smaller humans, clearly unawares that they have an audience.

Lily’s grabbing his arm and hauling him back out of the room before they can see anything else, allowing her to maneuver him as his brain processes the scene.

“I, ah, still have to take you to Teren.” he manages after a minute, flustered, “ _Shit_ , this isn’t good… come on, her office is just-”

“Why isn’t it good?”

Tiberius pauses mid-step, turning to see Lily watching him with a guarded expression. “What?” he asks, confused.

“Why isn’t…  _that_  good?” she asks again, motioning back at the closed door of the shooting range, “Are you against interspecies couples?”

She asks it so  _frankly_  that he’s even more thrown off, scowling and shaking his head. “No, I have no problems with  _that_.”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“I’m pretty sure Rainer’s  _engaged_.”

Tiberius would swear he’d never seen a human’s emotions change as swiftly as Lily’s did in that moment: one second a blank stare that was soon replaced with  _rage_ , her hands balled into fists at her sides.

_Spirits, what on Palaven…?_

“Engaged to  _who_?”

“Ah, Tiberius! There you are!” Teren’s voice sings out from behind him, and he says a short prayer to the Spirits, “Thank you for playing guide to our guest today. And this must be Lily - hello, Dear, welcome to Cipritine. Has Tiberius shown you everything you need?”

“To  _her_.” he mutters quietly, seeing Lily’s gaze is still locked on him, and he watches those angry blue eyes dart to the female behind him, calculating and cold where they’d been friendly seconds before.

“Teren, I presume?” Lily says, taking a step forwards, “Tell me, are you really engaged to Rainer Vakarian?”

_Oh, shit._  Tiberius takes a step back, readying his biotics just in case - though he’s not really sure if he should be throwing a shield around Teren or Lily, if the Primarch’s sister decides to retaliate physically.

To his surprise, Teren only  _grins._  “Tell  _me_ , Lily; did you know that Rainer Vakarian is Rose’s  _Soulmate_?”

“I  _knew_  it! Rose was so paranoid - they just figured it out! I think! They were… touching foreheads?!” again Lily’s change of emotions has him caught off guard, the brunette making several strange motions, “But if you know, why are you-?”

“Ah,  _good_ , it’s about time. Here, we’ll fix that little engagement blip right now.” Teren types something on her omni, then sends it with a  _beep_  and a smile, “There! No more engagement. Now then…”

“...what?”

“I’ll explain everything in my office, Dear. Tiberius, you come to; you look incredibly lost right now.”

 

* * *

 

“That… was interesting.” Lily sighs, setting her tray down on the table.

Tiberius huffs out an agreement, keeping his focus on the bowl of soup he’s been downing - starving, suddenly, after the day of playing tour guide.

Teren had explained the reasons behind the engagement, as well as promising that it was called off and that she was  _ecstatic_  Rainer had finally found his other half. She’d also promised that anything the the twins needed during their stay, she would procure.

_“Clothes, personal items, food specialities - let me know, and I will try my very best to have it brought in. Now shoo - you’re both probably starving. Tiberius, take her to the Mess, will you? Get something good to eat.”_

All in all, it hadn’t been a bad day - even if he’d been briefly afraid the human was going to lose it on him. Now, Lily slipped onto the bench beside him and dug into her own stew - some Levo dish the head cook had made, knowing he’d be feeding humans for a while.

“Sorry for freaking out on you.” she says after a while, shooting him a look, “I just… Rose has been searching for  _ages_.”

“I get it. I guess this means she’s staying with Rainer, huh?” Tiberius wolfs down another couple of spoonfuls when Lily nods, then asks “What about you? Why did you come to Palaven?”

A safe question, he figures, polite conversation - though the way Lily hesitates makes him wonder if it’s  _not_  that simple for her.

“I came for Rose. I’ll stay as long as she needs me to. After that?” she shrugs, absently stirring her stew, “Who knows. And thanks again, Tiberius; for showing me around today.”

“Not a problem.”

Lily freezes at that, her gaze darting to him. “Say that again.” she requests, a strange look in her eyes.

Tiberius frowns, “Not a problem?”

He jolts back when she jumps up suddenly, startled by the look of pure  _triumph_  on her face. “Ah-hah! I knew it! I  _knew_  your voice sounded familiar!”

“Wha-?”

“You’re  _LightningStrike_ , right? From  _Galaxy of Fantasy?_ ”

It’s his turn to freeze, staring at her with slack mandibles. His mind is racing, trying to place  _her_  voice, now, “Who are-?”

She’s laughing, kneeling on the bench now to be closer to his height, grinning, “My name doesn’t give it away? I’m  _LilyKnight_  - the newbie Mage you’ve been helping out! Fuck, this is hilarious!”

_Well, damn._  “Hilarious.” he agrees, curious now, “No offence - you don’t seem like the  _Gamer_  type. Or the  _Mage_  type, really.”

“Hey! Anyone can be a gamer! As for the Mage, well…” Lily’s grin turns sheepish then, gaze falling to her stew, “I’ve, uh, always been curious about  _biotics_ , and the magic in the game is  _kind of_  like that, so I thought… hey, I’ll give it a shot! It’s as close as I’ll ever get, so why not.”

“You’re not afraid of biotics?”

That earns him a confused look. “No? Why would I be? I mean, yeah, biotics can do a  _ton_  of damage, but that’s great to have on a squad! Biotics are people just like everyone else.”

Tiberius watches her for a moment, trying to catch any hint that she’s lying - and when all he can catch is earnest truth, he huffs out a disbelieving laugh. “You’re in the minority, I’m afraid. Most people don’t trust us.”

“Most people suck.” she snorts, digging into her stew with gusto now, as though the mere thought insults her, “And they’re not worth listening to.”

“Hmm.” he takes another spoonful of soup, considering his next words. “You up for another mission in game, tonight? I heard about another Dungeon - might be tough.”

“Hell, yes! As long as I don’t have to get up super early tomorrow.” Lily grins, and he likes the way her eyes light up with excitement, “This is great - I haven’t met anyone else, outside of the game. Gives me something to look forwards to, even after I head back to Earth.”

“Definitely.” Tiberius agrees, though he finds himself hoping she’ll stay on Palaven awhile longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥ We're caught up now, future chapters will be posted one-by-one as they're written!


	6. Sparring, With Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has found her Soulmate - which leaves Lily with plenty of freetime. An invite from Tiberius leads to them playing more Galaxy of Fantasy, and later to sparring. A spar that makes Tiberius realize some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter folks! I’m on a roll today woo! And y’know what? Gonna go ahead and also dedicate this to the wonderful @bethadastra because you deserve all the love and happy things lady, and also to @wafflesrock16 for again lending me Tiberius. He’s a sweetheart and a blast to write.
> 
> Shenanigans ahead. Enjoy! ♥

Lily wakes late again the next morning, grumbling into her pillow and pulling her blankets tight around her with a grumpy sigh.

“Too early.” she mumbles, ready to slip back into sleep - jumping when laughter rings out close by.

“It’s 09:00, lazy bum.” Rose’s voice is endlessly amused, “C’mon, up and at’em. I’m heading out, and weren’t we supposed to be taking you up to Tiberius’ flat?”

Lily jolts at that, startled and cursing, “Shit! I  _swear_  I set my alarm, why didn’t it-”

She’s immediately scrambling up and out of bed, grabbing for her bodysuit with a string of expletives.

Rose just watches in amusement, shaking her head and grinning. “You’re ridiculous, Lil.”

“Hey, I’m  _trying_  not to be  _late_!” Lily swears when her foot gets caught in the suit, managing to catch herself on the wall before she can topple over, “And I want more details from you, Rosie - you barely told me  _anything_  last night!”

“Nothing to tell.” Rose quips, though her cheeks are distinctly pink, “We just talked. Y’know. Got some basic things out of the way.”

“Talked. Uh huh, sure.” Lily shoots her twin a look - taking a quick moment to brush her teeth, because  _hygiene is important, gotta make a **good**  impression here _\- before prodding “Talked and… brushed… foreheads? ...man I need to research Turian customs.”

Rose’s eyes narrow, lips pursing as her cheeks flush brighter. “I  _knew_  I heard someone come into the room - little snoop.”

“Hey! As the older sister, I’m allowed to snoop!”

“Older by two minutes!”

Lily just waves her off, skipping back over to the bed and flinging herself at her startled twin - giggling like a maniac at the cursing the action elicits.

“But I was  _right_ , wasn’t I?” she beams, hugging the grumpy woman, “You  _found_  him.”

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don’t you.” Rose huffs, glaring for a moment before laughing and hugging her back, “Found him thanks to  _you_ , Lil. Wouldn’t have made it this far without your help.”

“Oh, pft, naw, you’d have found him without me.” Lily waves her off, reaching out to ruffle Rose’s hair, “You’re damn talented, Rosie - you’d have gotten here without me.”

“I doubt it-”

“Hush, you, enough with the self-depreciating talk! We’re  _here_ , you found your other half, and everything’s  _great_! What’s the plan for today?”

“Mmm, I need to check on the diag I set running yesterday.” Rose types something on her omni as Lily pulls away to finish dressing, toeing her boots on as she listens to her twin mumble, “After that… well, not entirely sure yet, though Rainer  _did_  promise to give me a full tour of the Spire. Or, the parts we’re allowed in, anyways.”

“Ooooo… that include a tour of his  _private_  space?”

Lily waits for the denial as she finishes buckling up her boots and securing the various ties of her bodysuit - she doesn’t really need to wear her armor to go play  _Galaxy of Fantasy_ , she figures, though the bodysuit is likely more appropriate for time spent inside the Spire then any of her civies - running her fingers through her hair to detangle it a bit.

“Maybe.” Rose says, surprising her, “What about  _you_ , Lil? Going to play video games with a new friend? In  _his_  personal flat? Something you’re not  _telling_  me, sis?”

“Wha- _no_!” Lily spins around, giving her twin an exaggerated stare of disbelief, “Dude,  _I’m_  the one who gets to tease! Who are you and what have you done with Rose?!”

The chime at the door going off interrupts whatever her twin might have said, leaving Rose to shake her head and wink before standing to answer it.

Their first full day on Palaven had been fruitful, and ended better then Lily could have hoped - Rose had not only found, but  _connected_  with her Soulmate, Lily had met and spoken with Teren to arrange supplies… and she had, somehow, managed to make a friend.

_I think. Hopefully Tiberius isn’t just being friendly because he was asked to be._  Lily dwells on that for five seconds before shaking her head vigorously and shooing the thoughts away.  _Naw, don’t think like that, Lily. I doubt he’d have invited me over to Game if he was just being nice._

She’d been up late again, finishing off another Tribe mission with Tiberius and several other members - a mission she’d had a number of issues with, much as she hated to admit it.

Spell casting just really,  _really_  isn’t her forte - she’d rather be up close and personal, dealing big melee damage, then casting from the back.

Tibs - as she’s started calling him mentally, restraining herself out loud - had noticed, sending her a private message once they’d finished the mission and she’d been about to log off.

_If you’re not doing anything for the Alliance tomorrow, come try out my Paladin build; give you a taste of proper melee. I’ll ask Rainer to show you the way when he comes to get Rose in the morning._

Lily had agreed - curious, both about the Paladin class, and about Tiberius’ personal space, if she’s honest. He’s an interesting guy - and his reaction to her curiosity about biotics read as someone who was used to being judged for them. A reaction that makes her sad, and even more curious.

_Can’t hurt to make friends, can it? Plus he’s hot._

“Lily, you okay over there? We’re leaving.”

“She always zone out like tha’?”

“Sometimes, but - LILY!”

Lily snaps out of her thoughts at the yell, grinning sheepishly at the pair in the doorway - Rose looking affectionately exasperated, and Rainer seeming downright amused.

“Sorry! All’s good - hello, Rainer.” Lily marches over to them, holding her hand out and grinning widely, “Took us a while to track you down, you know - no easy task. Take care of my sister, alright? Or I’ll have to kick your ass.”

“Lily!” Rose hisses, cheeks flushing again - but Rainer only barks out a laugh, gripping the offered hand and giving it a firm shake.

“Ah promise ta look after’er.” he rumbles, giving Rose a fond look, “Now, ya ready ta head out? Tiberius messaged me las’ night, asked ta bring ya up ta his flat.”

“Yup, I’m good. Lead the way.”

Rainer gives her twin a quick look before nodding, stepping back to let the girls out of the room and then heading back to the central elevators - though he summons the one on the right, Lily notices, rather then the middle elevator they’ve taken every other time.

“This one only goes ta th’livin’ quarters fer higher ups.” he explains, seeing her look, “Ya need ta have a code saved ta yer omni - Tiberius should be able ta give ya a guest code, Ah already gave mine ta Rose.”

“Okay.” Lily tucks the information away, resolving to ask later  - she’s not going to pester him for codes right off the bat.

The elevator arrives and they all step in, Lily moving to the back so that Rainer can stand beside her sister. She notes that they’re already comfortable in each other’s personal space, hands not  _quite_  touching but brushing against each other now and then, speaking in low voices.

_She deserves it; I’m glad finding him was easy, once we were here._  She thinks gleefully, following after when the elevator stops and Rainer steps out.

“Here.” he says after several moments of walking, stopping just in front of a door marked  _T.B._ , “This is Tiberius’ flat. Should be expectin’ yah.”

“Message me if you need anything.” Rose says, grinning at her nod and turning to follow Rainer away down the hallway.

Lily watches silently for a few moments - long enough to see the pair link hands, once they apparently think they’re far enough away - then snickers and knocks on the door, singing out a silly “ _House Keeping~!_ ”

She hears a  _thunk_  and muttering, followed by quick footsteps coming closer. Then the door opens and Tiberius is peering down at her, mandibles quivering in a very confused way. “What was that?”

“Stupid human joke, don’t worry about it.” Lily shrugs, grinning widely, “Good morning! Thanks for the invite! Hope I’m, uh, not being a pain in the ass.”

Tiberius eyes her for a moment - probably trying to figure out the joke - before stepping back, mandibles flared slightly as he holds the door for her, “I wouldn’t have asked you over if you were being a pain in the ass. Come on in.”

_Off to a good start._  Lily smiles, heading inside.  _Now, just don’t screw up and you’ll be good!_

 

* * *

 

  _Spirits be damned,_  Tiberius taps a talon against his chin, trying not to let his mandibles fall  _too_  slack,  _This… was a good idea. She is **definitely**  meant to be a melee fighter._

Despite the visit being  _his_  idea, Tiberius had still felt somewhat awkward upon Lily’s arrival at his door. His flat wasn’t messy by any means, but he isn’t used to having guests over - not anyone that isn’t Rainer, at least, since he’s been too busy working for the Primarch to make any  _other_  acquaintances.

Lily makes a human joke that he doesn’t quite understand, all smiles and friendliness as she had been the day before, and somehow he’d managed to relax - leading her to his gaming terminal, unable to help puffing up a bit proudly when she’d  _ooohed_  over the setup.

_“This is epic! I’m seriously jealous right now - **whoah** , where did you get the new Cinders Core?! I thought those were still experimental!”_

_“Just depends on who you know - being the Primarch’s Shadow has its benefits.”_  Tiberius’ mandibles had spread wide at the open awe in her expression, pleased by her knowledge of the gaming tech,  _“What do you usually play on?”_

_“Just my omni, nothing nearly as cool as **this**!”_

That had surprised him, mandibles quivering curiously,  _“Your omni? I assumed you had some sort of stable setup, considering how quickly you react to events in-game.”_

Lily had grinned, lifted her arm, and typed out a few quick commands on her omni - Tiberius stepping back with a startled chirp when a holographic vidscreen, keyboard, and dual controllers sprang to life in the air before her.

_“ **Amped**  omni - Rose tweaked it for me.”_ Lily had paused, noticed his stare, and grinned widely,  _“I can ask her to tweak yours like this, if you want?”_

He’d maybe been just a  _little_ to excited about that amp, but Lily didn’t seem to mind; if anything, his enthusiasm boosted hers. He’d helped her settle into his station - adjusting the keyboard to controls she could use had been a bit tricky, since he had a custom setup, but they’d managed - logging her into his account and then sitting back to let her play.

Lily had spent only a few minutes familiarizing herself with his character’s skills before she was off, joining in on a Tribe mission some of the others had initiated.

Tiberius had sent out a note to the other higher ups the night before that he’d be lending his character to a friend for the day -  _testing out their prowess with a melee character_ \- so it’s not an issue for her to join missions, do lower quests-

Except Lily takes to the Paladin like a Biotic to dark energy - easily maneuvering obstacles and taking down enemies, healing comrades and blocking attacks at  _just_  the right moments.

Tiberius is shocked, and a little speechless. He doesn’t really know  _how_  he feels, watching her take to his favorite class so easily, a curious sort of trill leaving him - a little  _awed_ , maybe, and definitely curious, now.

_Strange, interesting human._

He’s intrigued, despite himself - and when she lets out a sudden crow of success and spins to face him, blue eyes lit up with triumphant excitement, his heart does a strange little leap.

_Easy, Tiberius, Spirits-_

“Did you  _see_  that, Tibs?! I  _breezed_  through that mission!” Lily’s nearly bouncing in her seat, looking more like an excited teenager then the elite N7 she is, “Shit, I need to make a Paladin!”

“I  _did_  think it would suit you better - wait, what did you call me just now?”

“Huh? What did I -  _shit_.” Lily slaps a hand over her mouth, looking chagrined, “Sorry, it slipped out-”

“It’s ok.” Tiberius cuts her off, surprising himself, “My friends call me Tibs - I, uh, don’t mind if you call me that.”

Lily stares at him for a moment, as if not quite believing him, before that brilliant smile lights up her face again - leaving him fighting back a happy purr.

“Okay, if you’re sure! But damn, I’m glad you let me try your character out! Playing as a Mage was interesting, though - definitely gave me an appreciation for just how in control you Biotics must need to be. I mean, I know it’s not the same, exactly, but still - you’re seriously impressive, Tibs.”

“You haven’t seen me  _use_  my Biotics, you realize.” he can’t help retorting, unused to the praise.

Lily just shrugs. “If your Primarch is anything like the leaders I’ve heard of, he wouldn’t have you at his side unless he trusted you - and your abilities - 100%. That says a  _lot_ , Tiberius - and hey, you ever feel like showing  _off_  that prowess, I’d be an interested audience.”

Tiberius eyes her quietly, heart thumping and mandibles quavering in uncertainty. “You’re serious?” he asks, trying not to sound to hopeful.

Lily nods eagerly. “Definitely! I’d love to see your biotics at work.”

_Strange, intriguing human._  Tiberius thinks again, then says “Let’s head to the Training Hall - maybe a good spar’ll knock some sense into you.”

“Not likely.” she smirks, and he finds himself staring at her lips just a moment to long.

 

* * *

 

 This time of day, Tiberius expects only a few other soldiers to be in the Training Hall, and he warns Lily of the fact. “There’ll probably be a couple who’ll be willing to spar you, but it all depends on who’s around.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can convince someone.” Lily grins, a gleam of mischief in her eyes, “You’ll find I’m  _very_  persuasive when I need to be.”

He’d been unable to hold back an amused chuckle, hitting the lock for the door and inclining his head, “Ladies first, then.”

Lily all but skips inside, leaving him shaking his head and following after - wondering, again, at the woman’s carefree nature.  _Not that I don’t like it, but I’d thought N7’s would be serious, stoic soldiers - wait, I like-?_

“Hello, fellow soldiers! Who wants to spar?”

Lily’s exclamation shakes him from his thoughts, drawing his attention back to the human - currently standing in the middle of their sparring ring, hands on her hips, grinning at the small group of soldiers currently occupying the room.

There’s only six other turian’s in the space, all eyeing the stranger with curious looks and questioning sub-vocals.

Tiberius steps further in - close enough that they can see him there, at least - and leans casually against the wall, his own arms crossed as he watches the scene before him. Admitting, at least to himself, that he’s curious about her close-combat skills.  _Friendly or not, she’s an N7; gotta be some skill there._

“You’re a guest of the Primarch,” one of the soldiers calls out, questioning, “Won’t we get in trouble if you get injured sparring?”

It’s a legit question, and yet Tiberius feels his hackles raising at the thought of one of them injuring the smaller woman - a strange reaction that leaves him baffled.

Lily just shrugs, grin not budging. “If I get injured, it’s my own fault - not about to run off to tell the Primarch.”

The group glances his way, and Tiberius gives a reluctant nod. “It’s her choice.”

“Alright, Alliance.” one of the other’s says, stepping forwards, “I’ll spar you. Just don’t go crying when I beat you.”

_Marnus_ , Tiberius thinks, not surprised. He’s a cocky little shit - head of his squad and not a bad soldier, but his heads to big for his rank.

Lily’s grin turns sickly sweet, “My name is Lily, thanks, and we’ll see who’s crying at the end.”

Tiberius squashes down on a loud purr of approval at her words, mandibles pulling in tight as he watches Marnus join her in the ring.  _What on Palaven is wrong with me? Marnus is an ass, but I shouldn’t be reacting like this-_

“Ready.” one of the other voices calls out, “...and,  _go_!”

What happens next can only be described as a blur - as the only biotic in the room used to working with seconds-specific-precision, Tiberius is likely the only one who catches every movement. He doubts even Marnus is fully aware of what happened.

The turian had moved to strike first, which hadn’t surprised him - made sense to try and use his height and reach to his advantage - but then Lily had darted forwards at nearly the same time, dodging under the soldiers grasp to land a punch to his midsection.

It had been almost a one-sided dance - the N7 was  _clearly_  in her element, dodging blows while landing her own, using Marnus’ frustration against him - finishing him off with a grab, using his own momentum to flip him onto the ground and plant her foot against his throat.

“I yield! Fuck, I  _yield_!” Marnus’ squawks, coughing and blinking when Lily steps back and offers him a hand up.

“Good spar.” Lily grins, all smiles and friendliness again, “Just gotta watch your punches - you overextend, which leaves smaller enemies room to strike.”

Marnus stares for another moment before accepting the hand up, looking embarrassed, “Thanks… I’ll keep that in mind.”

Tiberius approaches the ring as Marnus climbs out the other side, humming in appreciation. “You specialise in close combat.” he says, impressed, “Nice work; you move faster then most soldiers I’ve seen, and I’ve seen a lot.”

“Gotta be ready for anything, right?” Lily flashes him that grin again, and again Tiberius wonders at the way his heart flips, “That was a good warm up! Haven’t gotten to spar in ages.”

“Warm up, huh?” he glances at where the other’s had been, trilling in amusement, “I think you may have to settle for a punching bag, Lily - just us in here now.”

“Orrr  _we_  could spar?”

Tiberius’ trill cuts off short, gaze shooting to her in surprise. “Say again?” he asks, sure he’d misheard her, “You want to spar  _me_?”

“Why not? Nothing wrong with a friendly little spar, right?”

“But… I’m biotic.”

Lily tilts her head at him, blinking. “Yeah. So?”

_Is she for real?_  Tiberius stares at her another moment, mandibles quivering. “Well… biotics don’t usually spar with non-biotics. Most people are too afraid to.”

She snorts, shaking her head. “I’m not afraid of you, Tiberius, and I’m not afraid of biotics. Like I said before; you’re people, too. I trust you to be able to control your abilities… and to not use them during the spar. Cause that’d be cheating.” Lily smiles again, a bit softer than her earlier grins, “ _But_ , only if you’re comfortable with it, cause I’m not a big enough bitch to force you. Okay?”

_She trusts me. She’s not afraid of me._

Tiberius stares for another moment before inclining his head, reaching up to grab onto the rings fence and hoisting himself up.

Lily gives a little cheer and backs away to the other edge of the ring, grinning again - and Tiberius finds his mandibles flaring in return, watching the much smaller human as he settles into a stance.

He has the advantage here, more so then she probably realizes - not only does he have probably about two feet height on her, he’s seen her fight, knows some of her tactics, where Lily is going in blind.

_Control your biotics and you’ll be fine_ , he thinks, not giving a countdown but merely inclining his head at her as a signal, standing his ground.

Lily remains where she is for several seconds, returning his stare - and when she darts forwards, he’s ready for her, blocking her attacks and swiping out in return.

They trade blows on and off, Lily dodging under several of his grabs while Tiberius sidesteps most of her punches, landing occasional hits on each other - he comes to realize that, unlike her spar with Marnus, theirs is very much a dance. He’s almost startled by how skilled the smaller woman is - they’re evenly matched, as far as close combat skills go, which is both surprising and amazing. It’s been a long time since he’s sparred with a non-biotic -  _have I ever? I don’t remember_  - and it’s  _refreshing_  to just be focused on physical combat without worrying about a  _throw_  being too hard, or a shield carrying too much energy.

Just simple, close combat sparring -  _invigorating_  in its simplicity, in the dance of blows, and he finds himself  _loving_  it.

Lily is damn strong, and agile as hell - but he’s got the advantage in reach, and strong or not, he’s stronger - so when he spots an opening he takes it, sweeping her legs out from under her and following her to the ground, landing with her wrists pinned above her head and his knees on either side of her torso, smirking unconsciously.

But where he might have expected annoyance, or frustration, Lily surprises him again.

“Holy  _shit_.” she breathes, blue eyes wide and bright with excitement, panting from exertion, staring up at him in a mix of shock and awe, “That was  _awesome_. You’re fucking  _strong_.”

“You should see my biotics.” Tiberius chuckles, keeping her pinned as he catches his breath, “You’re stronger then I’d have expected, Lily - no wonder you’re an elite.”

“Oh, pft, Tibs, I’m clearly  _nothing_  compared to you -  I haven’t had my ass handed to me like that in  _years_.” Lily squirms in his hold, testing his grip, “I can’t even  _budge_  your grip, damn!”

“You need to be in top physical shape to handle biotics.” he hums back, swallowing a sudden lewd purr when, in her attempts to wiggle free, Lily arches up against him - catsuit doing absolutely  _nothing_  to hide the feel of the supple flesh beneath, mind spiraling down  _incredibly_  inappropriate paths, “Shit, uh, let me-”

Tiberius lets her go and sits back on his haunches as she scrambles up onto her knees, mandibles pulled in tight and talons digging into his knees.

_What in the Spirit's name is wrong with you?! Pretty girl brushes against you and you almost lose it like a fucking cadet?! Why would-_

_Because she **is**  pretty. Gorgeous, actually._ He pauses, watching her as she brushes herself off,  _She’s strong, and feisty - not to mention a gamer. But-_

“Tiberius? You alright? Palaven to Tibs, helllooooo?”

Tiberius jumps when there’s suddenly a hand waving in his face, head jerking up and a startled chirp escaping him when he realizes Lily is sitting  _right_  in front of him, giving him an amused grin.

This close he can see the specks of grey in her blue eyes, the faint dusting of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose - her scent is what catches him off guard, sweat and something musky and sweet, intoxicating and heady.

He clamps down on a sudden purr of  _want_ , clamoring to his feet and nearly tripping himself in the process.  _Shit. Shit, shit, shit!_

“Sorry,” he mumbles, keeping his gaze averted as he hastily climbs back out of the ring - talons briefly getting caught in the fencing before he manages to free himself, “I forgot - Primarch business, have to go meet with him. Do you need directions back?”

“Ah, no, I can find my way.” Lily sounds confused - and a little put-out, but he doesn’t dare read into that - “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry, just need to-”

“Tiberius!”

His name catches him just as he reaches the door - the tone of her voice urging him to turn around no matter how much he currently wants to run.

Lily’s climbed down from the ring as well, and when he turns towards her she smiles - not the big, flashy grins of earlier, but a much softer, hopeful expression. “I’ll see you at dinner?”

Tibs couldn’t help his grin if he tried, mandibles flaring wide. “I’ll see you at dinner.” he says, heart jumping when her face lights up, turning to leave-

-and running right into the door frame, hearing a snort of laughter from Lily as he grumbles and corrects himself, striding quickly out into the hall and away from the Training Hall.

_You **like**  her._ A little voice crows, triumphant.

_Shit._ he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	7. By the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily’s interested, but she doesn’t want to push too hard if Tiberius isn’t - a Beach Day seems like a good way to test the waters, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire fic is officially just dedicated to both @wafflesrock16 for lending me Tiberius, and helping me with plotting shenanigans with thes babes, and to @bethadastra so being freaking awesome and somehow managing to always send motivation when I need it most! You guys rock and ilu and I hope you still like his ridiculous little fic! ♥

_I hope I didn’t freak him out to badly - shit, man, he’s **strong** … fucking awesome._

Lily swirls her pen between her fingers, staring blankly down at the datapad she’s been writing on - Teren and Rose’s voices a steady din in the background, the turians’ tapping an almost comforting beat.

Teren had called them in to discuss the upcoming Military Ball the Primarch would be hosting in their honor - a sort of welcoming party for the Alliance allies of the Hierarchy, a night to schmooze and relax with fellow soldiers.

Lily can’t focus on the party talk, though; her brain’s been stuck on one  _specific_  turian ever since their spar three days before, when he’d knocked her flat on her ass and then promptly  _fled_.

_I mean, he **looked**  interested - I know I’m not imagining that growl, and his eyes were - aw, fuck, turians have better noses than humans, right? He could probably  **smell**  how into it I was. Waita control your hormones, Lily, fuck me-_

She’d  _definitely_  been amped up from the spar itself, but being pinned by a ridiculously strong opponent tended to  _do things_  to her - like light her libido on fire, leaving her hot and bothered when said male had barely even  _looked at her_  as he all but ran from the Training Room.

 _After running into a wall, anyways._  Lily snorts, lips curling up in a fond grin at the memory,  _Which was kind of adorable, really. Maybe he just gets really flustered really easily? He probably **did**  smell me, so… hmm, maybe only when someone’s  **interested**._

Lily can’t remember the last time she was bested in a sparring match - and, if she’s honest, she doesn’t remember the last time she’d been so bloody turned on, either. Something about Tiberius just  _did it_  for her, even after only knowing him for a few days.

_His height’s part of it - and his eyes, such a gorgeous green. The rumbly voice **definitely**  helps, he’s an awesome gamer, and the  **strength** … mmmm, wonder what those biotics of his would be like in-_

“Hey, Lil, you okay? Need your input here, sis.”

“She looks rather  _dazed_  - should we be worried?”

“Hmmmm?” Lily blinks out of her stupor, looking up to find both Rose and Teren watching her with amused grins. “Sorry, spaced out a bit there - what’cha need?”

“Teren just needs to know what clothes you want brought in, since we’ll be here awhile.” Rose gives her a look, then taps on her datapad, “Remember that you need a dress for the Military Ball - I sent you a couple I thought you might like, but you need to choose one. Likewise, pick a few more outfits, and any other food items you want.”

“We will, of course, make more orders over the course of your stay.” Teren hums, amused, “This is just to stock you up for your first month or so. Anything after that will depend entirely on how long you intend to remain with us.”

“Well, I have a feeling you’re  _stuck_  with this one, now.” Lily grins, jerking a thumb at her twin, “I’m kind of auxiliary staff - but I’ll be here at least a few months, for sure.”

_Long enough to try and feel out if there’s a possibility of **something**  with Tibs, at least-_

“Very well. Make your selections and you’re free to go; I believe dinner should be served soon, and I imagine Rainer is missing you, Rose.”

“Maybe.” Rose murmurs back, and Lily catches the blush on her twins face before grinning and focussing on her datapad.

Food is easy, since Rose had taken care of the majority, and clothes are a mishmash of Alliance Standard and casual outfits - as colourful as she can manage. She pauses over two dresses, biting her lip and considering -  _super colourful or sparkly? Hmmm, maybe go -_  clicking on the second selection and finalizing her choices with a little hum. “All done!”

“Excellent. Both of you are so  _efficient_ , I love it.” Teren smiles widely, tapping a few last buttons on her own datapad before sitting back and crossing her arms - almost  _considering_  them. “How are you enjoying your stay on Palaven so far, ladies?”

“It’s been great - working with your systems is a new challenge.” Rose says, ever professional.

Lily rolls her eyes and elbows her twin in the side, “Oh, c’mon, you find your freaking  _Soulmate_  and you want to talk about  _programming_  instead? Cut me some slack, Rosie!”

Rose’s face flushes again, though she only lifts her nose up and gives Lily a side-eyed smirk. “Maybe I’m enjoying myself, it’s true - but I happen to know a certain  _twin_  of mine has been out to make  _friends_.”

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.” Lily shrugs, leaning back in her chair with a grump, “Though I, ah, seem to have chased him off.”

“You speak of Tiberius, correct?” Teren asks, humming at her nod, “He’s a quiet one, likely due to the stigma associated with being biotic. Give him some time - and don’t let up.”

“I don’t plan to.” the brunette frowns a little, thinking. Even though Tiberius had continued being rather shy and flustered, the few times she’s seen him since the spar, in game he’s seemed normal -  _which is good, right? He’s not **ignoring**  me, at least._

“I’ve heard you like to swim, Lily?” Teren interrupts her thoughts, smiling at her surprised look, “I read your files, darling. You should take a trip down to the beach - Cipritine boasts one of the most beautiful beaches on Palaven, and as the whole city is rather low radiation, you could go without your armor.”

Lily perks up at that, spirits lifting. “For real? I mean, I’m technically here representing the Alliance, but I don’t have any  _work_  right now, so I’m kind of just wandering around-”

“Take a day trip to the Beach, with my permission.” Teren says, mandibles flared, “Tiberius grew up in Cipritine, if I recall correctly - I’m sure he could give you a  _wonderful_  tour of the city, and the beach.”

 _Like a date._  Lily finds herself nodding enthusiastically, nearly ready to jump from her chair, “That sounds like fun! I’ll see if he’s up to it.”

“You do that, dear. Now then ladies, I believe we’ve accomplished everything I called you in here for - time for dinner.”

“Thank you for everything, Teren.”

“You’re very welcome. I’ll speak with you both later.”

Both twins nod, standing and making their way quietly to the door - slipping out into the hallway and heading off towards the dining hall.

Lily is nearly bouncing, making Rose laugh, “Okay, I get it, I’m going too  _slowly_  for you - shoo already! Go ask him!”

“You’re the best, Rosie!” Lily grins, stealing a hug before nearly skipping off towards the dining hall - reigning herself in anytime there are soldiers nearby, since she should be at least  _trying_  to seem professional, right?

All that flies out the window the moment she’s stepped into the dining hall and her eyes have locked on one  _incredibly_  alluring turian, seated off in a corner with a tray of food before him and Rainer sitting opposite.

Lily all but sprints in their direction, excited and impatient - though she forces herself to slow down once she’s within their sight, noticing the way Tiberius glances up and seems to be immediately flustered by her approach.

_Okay, Lily, easy now - don’t jump the poor man. If he’s not interested, you don’t want to force him._

“Evening, Rainer!” she greets his companion pleasantly, kneeling on the bench beside the taller turian and grinning widely at him, “Tibs! Are you free tomorrow?”

“T-tomorrow?” Tiberius stumbles over the word, a quiet chirp to his subvocals, and Lily can’t get over how endearing his fluster is, “What’s, uh, going on tomorrow?”

“Teren mentioned that there’s a beach on the edge of the city! A  _low radiation_  beach!” she’s still grinning, batting her eyes a little -  _do turians even know what that means? Dammit self, do some research!_  - “I’m kind of useless at the moment, so far as Alliance work goes, and I’d  _really_  like to explore the city a bit and go swimming! I thought I’d ask you to go with me?”

Tiberius’ mandibles flap for a moment, and she’d swear she can see him swallowing in response to her words -  _or the eye batting? Maybe he knows human flirting signs??_  - before his browplate lowers a bit, rumbling a quiet “W-why me?”

Lily tilts her head, expression one of open honesty and confusion. “Well, you’re the only person I know here, really, and I like your company - you’re fun to be around. So, y’know, I just thought it’d be fun?”

That has him staring at her again,  _surprise_  clear in those gorgeous green eyes, and Lily reaches out to settle a hand on his shoulder - smile softer, now, “Only if you want to, Tibs - as I’ve said, don’t wanna be a pain in the ass.”

Tiberius huffs at that, mandibles flickering out in a small grin, “You’re n-not a pain in the ass, Lily. Sure. W-we can, uh, bring a picnic, if you want - have lunch on the, uh, beach?”

“That sounds  _perfect_.” Lily smiles, being sure to let her enthusiasm show, “Good for tomorrow, then?”

“Y-yeah. There’s a nice cafe, by the beach… I, um, I know the owners.” even through the stuttering, Tiberius is returning her smile, and she feels her heart jump at the expression, “We can grab the food there - they, uh, have levo things, too - then spend some time at the beach.”

“It’s a date!” Lily grins, stepping away before her words can fully sink in, “See you at 09:00 sharp, Tiberius! No gaming till 05:00 tonight; I’ll  _know_  if you do!”

Then she spins and saunters away, high fiving Rose on her way out of the hall - heart pounding in hopeful excitement.

_Beach date with a hottie turian! This will be fun!_

_Remember, though, Lily - just because **your**  Mark is faded, doesn’t mean  **his**  is._

That makes her stop just short of she and Rose’ rooms, frowning at the realization. Maybe  _that_  was why he’d backed off - he had a Soulmate, and it definitely wasn’t her.

 _Well, shit. Nothing I can do if he **does**  have one._ She takes a deep breath, shoves the depression away, and forces a grin.  _Talk about it tomorrow - for now, just look forwards to your date._

 

 

* * *

 

 Lily’s up at 07:00 the next morning, ignoring Rose’s sleepy grumble when she flicks on the lights and starts getting ready.

She’s not planning to dress  _up_ , per say, but she still wants to look nice - plus, her civies are buried beneath her Alliance dress in her footlocker, so the first twenty minutes are spent digging through tightly rolled clothes until she finds something that suits the occasion.

 _Brought more than I thought._  She grins, eyeing the small pile of colourful casual clothes she’s tossed onto the bed - a pile that includes a couple pairs of sandals and other accessories - taking a moment to repack her Alliance wear in  _half_  of the foot locker,  _Okay, reorganize this mess quick, then get dressed._

She hears Rose get up a few minutes later, but doesn’t pay much attention - shifting around shirts and pants, trying to decide on an outfit. Her bikini sits off to the side, ready to go, along with a pair of sunglasses and gold, strappy sandals - she’s got a pair of aqua patterned shorts picked out, but  _which top should I be wearing? Can turians even **read**  English? Probably just use their omni’s to translate, so it doesn’t even matter what the shirt says-_

“Wear the mermaid one.” Rose mumbles behind her, the scent of fresh coffee hitting her at nearly the same moment, “Suits you, considering you’d  _live_  in the water if you could.”

“This one?” Lily pats the shirt in question - a white, scooped neck tank with the words  _Mermaid Off Duty_  arranged around an image of a seashell - grinning when her twin nods, “I was leaning towards this one, not gonna lie - thanks, Rosie! And aw, did you make me coffee? Best twin  _ever_.”

“Hey, you helped  _me_.” Rose shrugs, passing her the mug and then crossing back to her own bed to sit down, “When are you meeting up?”

“Tiberius is supposed to pick me up at 09:00, so I’ve got-” Lily pauses to take a sip of her coffee, checking the readout on her omni, “-just over an hour. I’m not getting  _dressed_  up, but I wanted to look  _nice_.”

“You do you, sis.” Rose smiles, scooting back on her bed to cross her legs, cradling her tea in one hand while calling up her omni with the other, “I’ll just be here, doing work…”

“Dude, just go back to  _bed_.”

Rose waves her off, gaze locked firmly on the readout of her screen, and Lily just rolls her eyes and goes back to getting ready - downing her coffee in a few long gulps before getting up to get washed.

Teeth brushed and face scrubbed, Lily comes back into the room proper and sheds her pj’s, dumping them in the specified laundry chute and working at getting into her clothes for the day: bikini first, since having it on underneath makes the most sense, then her shorts and tank top. She combs her fingers through her hair and settles her sunglasses on top of her head for the moment, bringing up her omni to type out a quick message while she slips on her sandals.

Lily: Tibs! Ready to go whenever you are! Can’t wait to see the Beach! :D

Tiberius: On my way. Cipritine Beach is beautiful; I think you’ll like it.

Both the near immediate response and the comment of  _I think you’ll like it_  make Lily grin ridiculously, heart jumping a little as she plops down beside her sister with a happy hum.

“Okay, I know that look.” Rose pokes her in the side, making her squeak, “Good response?”

“Mhmmm, I’m hoping so, at least.” Lily swats her hand away and grins wider, shrugging, “Gonna give it my all, at least!”

“He seems nice - maybe kind of quiet. Keep me updated, yeah?”

“Pft, of  _course_ , Rosie-”

Once more, the chime going off interrupts them, but this time Lily’s jumping up and bounding over to the door with a laugh, wearing a flirty grin as she hits the  _unlock_  button, “G’morning! That was quick-”

“Good morning, Lily. Were you expecting someone else?” Commander Maxim smirks at her from beyond the threshold of the door, looking pleased as punch that she’d caught her off guard.

_Oh, God dammit!_

Lily’s expression goes casually neutral, arms crossing as she watches the other woman. “Maxim. How can I help you?”

“Oh, so  _cold_ , little Lily - and here I was thinking I would be  _nice_  and offer my company for the day. I’ve heard there’s plenty to see in Cipritine.”

“I have plans.” Lily replies, wishing desperately that Tiberius would show up.

“And what about my other proposal?”

“Still not interested. You’d think you’d remember that  _fraternization_  is against the rules, Maxim.”

“I could  _order_  you to.” the other woman hums, giving her a look that makes her skin crawl, “And who’s going to tell?”

“Please recall, you are  _not_  my Commanding Officer, and technically?  _I outrank you_  - somehow, I think you’d rather avoid an  _official complaint_.” Lily growls, nails digging into her arms in frustration, “So, seriously,  _leave me alone_.”

“But-”

“S-sorry for the delay, Lily, I s-stopped to get - is something wrong?”

“Tiberius! Finally!” Lily makes sure the door slides shut and locks behind her before she hurries to the man’s side, purposely looping an arm around his as she shoots a glare back in the other woman’s direction, “No, nothing’s wrong, just anxious to  _go_. Can we go? Are you ready?”

Tiberius flinches briefly at the contact, his attention seemingly locked on Maxim - it’s only because Lily’s paying close attention that she notices the way his mandibles flare and his eyes narrow, an almost  _aggressive_  posture that she hasn’t seen him use before.

“Ready. Let’s get out of here.” he agrees, shifting in a way that her arm stays looped with his as they move, that burning glare focused on Maxim until he’s turned fully away.

 _Whoah, that’s fucking hot._  Lily has to nearly double her steps to keep up with the much taller turian, but being able to hold onto him is worth the extra workout,  _Hell, be real, you don’t mind it at all. He just saved your ass from another fucking awkward exchange, and looked fucking hot doing it. Goddamn, Tibs!_

“S-seriously, though,” Tiberius rumbles down at her once they’ve stepped into the elevator, the doors closing seeming to bring his nerves back, “A-are you alright?”

“I’m fine, totally okay.” Lily gives him an honest grin, reluctantly releasing her grip on his arm -  _don’t freak the poor man out, Lily_  - “Just… people who can’t take a hint. Or a hammer over the head. You know.”

“Mmm. I’ve d-dealt with a few of those.” he eyes her for another moment, as though trying to see if she’s telling the truth, before his mandibles spread in what she’s slowly beginning to recognize as a sheepish sort of grin, “Well, uh, if y-you ever need an out, again, l-let me know.”

The offer just about makes her heart burst of happiness, a happy grin splitting her face. “Will do - thanks, Tibs. You’re pretty awesome. Now, asshole Commander’s aside - I can’t wait to see the Beach!”

 

 

* * *

 

 Tiberius had wanted to ask for details once they were clear of The Spire - he didn’t like the way the other woman had been eyeing Lily, and wouldn’t hesitate to go to the Primarch if she’d requested it - but the bright smile on the brunette’s face as they step out into the sunlight has him keeping his mouth shut.

 _You’ve got the gist of it. If she needs anything else, she’ll tell you._  He decides, directing her down the proper path and keeping an easy pace beside her. The Beach is a bit of distance away, but he’d always enjoyed the walk - and going by the bright curiosity he can read in Lily’s expressions, she’s enjoying it, too.

Though it’s a good thing he could walk this path blind, since he’s having a hard time keeping his eyes off of the small human.

He himself had opted for just a pair of the cut-out shorts most people would wear to the beach, paired with a simple, baggy shirt - an expandable picnic basket and beach blanket tucked under one arm.

Lily is showing a  _lot_  more skin then he’s seen before, and his gaze had been immediately drawn to the colours adorning both her shoulders and arms - tattoos of flowers interwoven and spiraling over the skin, accentuating the muscle and  _adding_  to his attraction to the woman. Her shorts and tank top hug her lithe body perfectly, and he makes a note to ask what her shirt says - since sweeping his omni over her chest would likely be, ah, unwelcome.

He’d expected to be more flustered then he is, walking beside the woman he’s come to realize he wants rather badly, yet Lily’s curiosity and honest appreciation for his birth city seems to negate the nerves somewhat - he answers every question she asks, points out landmarks and shops, chuckles when she waves at random people as they walk.

“We don’t have time to visit the Markets today, b-but, um.” Tiberius clears his throat, letting his mandibles spread in a small grin, “If you w-want… we can go there a-another day.”

“That’d be awesome! Cipritine is  _beautiful_.” Lily breathes, smile splitting her face, “I really,  _really_  like it here, already.”

That makes him trill automatically, a sound he only barely manages to squash before asking “How, uh, long are you here, anyways?”

She goes quiet at that, for a moment, and Tiberius feels his gut clench -  _Spirits, don’t tell me she’s leaving soon_  - before she sticks her nose in the air, smirks, and declares “As long as I  _damn well please_.”

That earns a startled laugh from him, shaking his head as they make it down the final path to the Beach - the little Cafe he’s always loved coming into view.

“There’s t-the Cafe - see it? T-they have goods for sale, as w-well - lots of Levo snacks, since the b-beach gets more off-world visitors.”

“That’s awesome! It’s so picturesque.” Lily’s grinning again, an expression that always makes his heart jump, “Have you been coming here long?”

“Since I w-was a kid, yeah. The original owner’s  _son_  r-runs it now, with his Mate.” Tiberius flashes her a smile, mandibles quirked, “Y-you’ll like them, I think.”

They reach the shop and step inside when the door opens, and Tiberius can’t control a pleased purr at the utter  _awe_  that washes over Lily’s face, her eyes wide when she pulls her sunglasses off and sets them atop her head.

“ _This is so cute!_ ” she all but whispers, looking giddy, “It’s like one of the boardwalk shops back home! Tibs, man, you know how to treat a girl!”

Tiberius chirps and looks away, feeling his neck flushing blue as he steps further in, happy but flustered, “Ah, I, uh… I’m, uh, glad you like it, Lily… c-come on, I’ll introduce you to t-the owners.”

The brunette laughs and follows along, and he forces himself to focus on the figure at the cash register rather then the bright little human at his side lest he make an even  _bigger_  fool of himself.

There’s a pair of younger males at the register paying as they approach - no older than twenty, he’d estimate, probably visiting the beach on shore leave - that he stays to the side of, flicking a mandible out when Aultis notices him and waves.

“Enjoy your day,” the older Turian nods to the two boys before turning a brilliant grin on he and Lily, “Tiberius! It’s been ages - Primarch been keeping you busy? Or are you just to into  _Galaxy of Fantasy_  these days?”

Tiberius rolls his eyes, ignoring the look the two males shoot his way as he steps up to clasp Aultis’ hand, “Says the second highest ranker member of the Tribe - just been busy, Ault. How’re things here?”

“Tourist seasons over, so thing’s have died down a bit - which is good, since we have the baby to look after.”

“Ah, right, I forgot - when was-?”

He pauses briefly when he catches a mumble of  _Biotic_  and  _Primarch’s Lapdog_  from the younger males as they leave, mandibles pulled in - giving Aulis a shake of his head at his questioning look, intending to ignore them-

“OI, ASSHOLES! You wanna come back here and say that to his  _face_?!”

Tiberius whips around to find Lily halfway across the shop, glaring daggers at the two soldiers and baring her teeth in what he knows is a human sign of aggression, every muscle in her body tensed for a fight.

The soldiers seem caught off guard and startled, staring at the human that had called them out before making a hasty retreat when she takes another step towards them.

“That’s right, cowards! Run! And keep your bigoted opinions to yourselves!” she shouts after them, huffing, and if Tiberius hadn’t been interested before, that would have sealed the deal.

 _‘Keep her.’_  Aultis hums at him, grinning and typing something in his cash, “Anything you and your lady friend want, Tiberius, on the house. And introductions are in order, I think.”

“You don’t need to do that-”

“That’s impressive, young lady - not many people would stand up for someone like that,” a familiar female voice laughs, “You’re rather  _blunt_ , aren’t you?”

“Ah, yeah, sorry, I just can’t stand -  _what is that?!”_

Lily’s excited shriek has him whirling around again, though this time he breaks off into amused chuckles.

“Ah, Lily, s-sorry - this is Juvia Palides, and her husband Aultis, t-the owners of the shop - this is Lily, one of the N7’s from t-the Alliance Squad. Congratulations, Juvia, when was the birth?”

“A couple of months ago.” Juvia smiles pleasantly, flicking a mandible down at her cowl, “A pleasure, Lily - I take it you’ve never seen a baby Turian before?”

“Never.” Lily whispers, looking awestruck, “It’s  _so cute_  - I mean, he, she? And  _tiny_  and  _feathers_ -!”

“She - her name is Tani.” Juvia looks pleased, chirping down at the chick and receiving a tiny chirp in reply, “You can hold her, if you like?”

“Oh, no, no, I’m okay!” Lily looks suddenly terrified - an expression Tiberius hasn’t seen since he’s known her, and one he doesn’t like - waving her hands in front of her, “I mean, I’ve never even held a  _human_  baby, and Tani’s so  _little_  - I’d be afraid of hurting her!”

“Maybe next time, then.” Juvia smiles, inclining her head, “Now then, inventory calls - I just wanted to see what all the  _commotion_  was about - wonderful to meet you, Lily, and good to see you, Tiberius.”

“You, too!” Lily waves at the tiny chick before coming to join him at the counter, looking flushed and happy, “So, uh, sorry about all that. Hi. Beach time?”

“Almost.” Tiberius chuckles, motioning to the expanded picnic basket he’d propped up on the counter, “Food, first.”

“Sweet! Let’s get to it, then!”

Twenty or so minutes later, the basket is full - fuller than it needs to be, really, since Aultis had dumped in another few handfuls of both Levo and Dextro snacks at the end - and they’re on their way down to the Beach proper, ready to relax.

“T-thanks for that, by the way.” Tibs hums at her after several minutes of quiet, flicking a mandible in her direction, “I’m, uh, used to it, but… appreciate it.”

“Ah, sorry - I tend to be a bit blunt when I hear people being bigots.” Lily rubs at the back of her head, cheeks a little flushed, “Can’t help it, really.”

“Oh?”

She chews on her lip for a moment, then says “I grew up with extremely racist, xenophobic parents - I watched them treat Rose like a piece of shit, because her Soulmark was Turian, while  _I_  was treated like a perfect princess. I did my best to keep her away from them - and now we’re both free. So I can’t stand bigots - and if that gets me into fights, so be it.”

“That’s impressive.” he hums, surprised, “You’re a g-good person, Lily.”

“Oh, pft, now, I’m just a loudmouth.” the brunette waves him off, and he’s incredibly interested in the bright red now covering her cheeks, a soft trill leaving him at the sight, “So, uh, where should be put the blanket?”

 

 

* * *

 

 Tourist season being over means they get their pick of lots on the Beach, walking along it until they find what they  _both_  deem to be clean, comfortable looking sand.

They get the blanket stretched out and plop the cooler in the middle, the built in weights at each corner keeping it in place.

Lily kicks her sandals off at the edge while Tiberius pulls his shirt off and dumps it beside the basket, too warm to wear it now that they’re in the sun by the water - catching Lily eyeing him appreciatively and feeling his neck flush blue again.

_Spirits, stop being a flustered mess! You’re just making a fool of yourself._

He can’t quite keep himself from staring when she unceremoniously yanks her tank top off to reveal a teal bikini top beneath, a matching bottom showing once her shorts are likewise pulled off.

Lily catches him staring and grins, popping one hip out further and lifting an eyebrow at him. “That water looks damn inviting, so I’m gonna swim for a bit - you coming in, or?”

“Ah, n-no, I’ll wait here - Turians and water don’t really mix.” Tiberius does his best to keep his eyes on her face, no matter how tempting it is to look lower - forcing his body to  _relax, what are you, a cadet that can’t keep himself sheathed in the face of a pretty girl?_

“Okay - promise I won’t stay in long!”

Lily’s jogging off to the water then, and the lewd purr that escapes him as he watches her is entirely involuntary - a curse and a grumble leaving him as he settles in to wait, opening his omni to check some game stats.

The brunette returns maybe half an hour later, drenched and grinning widely - stopping at the edge of the blanket to wring her hair out over the sand.

“Have a good swim?” he hums, amused and happy to see  _her_  so happy.

“I did!But now I’m starving - let’s see.” Lily kneels beside the basket and pops the lid open, pulling out a couple of bottles of water and some Levo snacks, “You weren’t kidding when you said they had a good variety, Tibs - I assumed I’d have to wait until our next supply run came in to get chocolate!”

He chuckles, kneeling on the opposite side from her to pull out some of his own snacks, “They s-stock a lot, since they k-know they’ll get Levo tourists.”

“Well, hey, I’m definitely not complaining!”

They settle in with their snacks, talking quietly while they eat - small things, like life in The Spire, the best restaurants in Cipritine, new events in  _Galaxy of Fantasy_.

Tiberius has just finished off one of the snack bars he’d brought when her tattoos catch his eyes again, the colours near flashing in the sunlight when she stretches. “Lily, can I, uh, ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Your tattoos are beautiful. Do they, uh, have a meaning?”

Lily goes still at that, blinking at him in surprise. He worries that he’s said something wrong, or asked something taboo, until she grins and gives a quiet laugh.

“Kind of. The  _first_  one does, anyways.” Lily turns a bit so he can see her back - a purple flower in full bloom centred at the base of her neck, the centrepiece of all the other designs, “This is an  _anemone_  flower, which means  _forsaken_.”

“Forsaken?” he repeats, confused and curious.

“Mhm. You can’t see it, but it’s tattooed over my Soul Mark.” Lily glances at him over her shoulder, grin a little sad, “My Mark faded when I was 15 - so I decided to have the flower tattooed over it.”

 _Oh, Spirits._  Tiberius stares at the flower for a moment, trying to see the Mark hidden beneath - he remembers past partners griping that normal Soul Marks wouldn’t take Ink, only  _faded_  ones could be hidden by a tattoo - feeling an almost guilty burst of  _hope_ ,  _Her Mark is Faded, too - she’s not **claimed** , she might-_

“It just became a yearly thing, after that - I love colours, and I love flowers, so I started  _adding_  to it, on the anniversary of the first one.” Lily’s still talking, motioning to the designs etched into her skin, “The roses are for my sister, and the rest of the big ones are different varieties of lilies - the tiny blue flowers are  _forget me nots_ , meant to kind of just… weave it all together, I guess.”

“They’re beautiful.” he hums, sincerely, beating back the urge to reach out and run a talon along the designs, to confirm that the blooms are merely designs and not living flowers sprouting from her skin.

Lily is  _definitely_  blushing, now, turning to face him again. “How about you, Tibs? Any tats?”

“No tats.” he hums back, a sad note to his subvocals as he turns so his right side is facing her - motioning to the unlegible word on his waist, “Just my Mark - Faded, like yours.”

Lily’s eyes lock onto the Mark immediately, mouth opening in surprise. “How long?”

“It Faded when I was ten.” he says, mandibles quivering a bit, “I never met them - just another nail in the coffin, as you humans say.”

“Oh, Tibs - wait, what do you mean?”

“I’m Biotic - having a Soul Mark should have meant I’d have a Mate, someday, but with it being Faded… seems like I’m meant to be alone.” Tiberius tilts his head back to look at the sky, both surprised and relieved to be telling someone about it, “I’ve, ah… had a couple casual flings, never anything serious - a-always left for their Matches, why wouldn’t they? Who’d want a Biotic with a Broken Soul Mark-”

He’s cut off by Lily suddenly throwing her arms around his neck and pressing close,  _hugging_  him so tightly it’s like she thinks he’ll disappear.

Tiberius chirps in surprise, arms hovering awkwardly over her back,  _praying_  she doesn’t notice how blue his neck has gone -  _I didn’t even see her move, what-_

“You are  _more_  than your Biotics, Tiberius.” she whispers, voice so close to his aural canal he feels himself shivering, “You’re strong, and kind, and  _fun_  - and anyone who can’t see that doesn’t deserve you, anyways.”

Tiberius couldn’t have controlled the purr that bursts out of him if he’d wanted to, arms settling firmly around her back as he presses his nose to her hair, inhaling greedily.

He doesn’t know, yet, if he’s reading her right, if she’s interested the way that he is, but he’ll take what he can get, for now.

“Thank you, Lily.” he huffs into her hair, feeling her grip tighten in response, and maybe he holds on a  _little_  too long, a little too tight… but Lily doesn’t complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥
> 
> EDIT: I also have a Pinterest board for Lily! So you can see some of the outfits and things I describe because I'm... ridiculous haha.
> 
> https://pin.it/kpo5ffiu357du7


	8. Dancing Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Military Ball is upon them, and Lily realizes she hasn’t done any research. She’s fallen hard for her Turian friend, and the last thing she wants to do is screw it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Have a new chapter - sorry this one took so long. Life ugh. Anyways! Another longer chapter - and you get R&R smut at the end! ;D Enjoy!
> 
> Tiberius belongs to the lovely @wafflesrock16 ♥
> 
> EDIT: NOW with ART by the lovely Bethadastra at the end of the chapter! :3

It’s two weeks later - the day of the planned Military Ball - when Lily realizes she’s done absolutely  _zero_  research on Turian customs - a realization that leads to her cursing out loud and accidentally  _jumping off a bridge_  in  _Galaxy of Fantasy_.

“Woah, hey, what happened??” Rose closes her omni and crosses quickly to her twin at the commotion, concerned by the sudden swearing, “You okay? Did something-”

“I’m an idiot!” Lily closes the game once her character has respawned, flopping backwards on her bed with the hands pressed over her eyes, “I kept meaning to do some fucking  _research_ , but I forgot!”

“Research?”

“I don’t want to  _fuck things up_ , y’know? I don’t know  _squat_  about Turians, except the basics - and I mean, Tibs hasn’t  _mentioned_  me doing anything stupid, so I guess my bullheadedness has  _so far_  not screwed me over, but-”

“-wait, Lily, what are you talking about? Is everything okay with Tiberius?”

“Everything’s fucking  _fantastic_! Legit!” Lily throws her arms up in the air, flailing her hands back and forth uselessly, “He’s  _awesome_ , Rose! Such a fucking interesting person! He’s  _fun_  - and fucking hot! Poor guys been hurt because people are  _bigoted assholes_  and he doesn’t deserve that  _one bit_ , he’s such a goddamn sweetheart - took me to Cipritine Beach, did I tell you that? Even though Turians don’t swim - took me there and let me goof off and  _had a picnic_!”

“I think you mentioned that.” Rose says, cautiously taking a seat on the bed beside her distraught twin, “Sounds very sweet, and romantic.”

“I know, right? I kind of wanted to jump him - swimsuits, easier access, y'know? - but I’m  _trying_  to be more patient, a little, trying not to freak him out. We’ve been gaming too, and he took me to a few shops in Cipritine, found some good Levo snacks -  _oh_ , did I tell you about the baby Turian we saw?! She’s so  _little_ -!”

“Okay, back up, we’re getting off course here.” Rose pokes her twins side, making her squeak, “C’mon, sit up, back on track. Sounds like things are going well - so what  _research_  is it you think you need to do?”

“I donno. Turian  _customs_  and things, proper etiquette when trying to  _woo_  someone, I guess. Taboos and things.” Lily sits up and crosses her legs, eyes on her lap and hair a tangled mess from her flop, “I just… I don’t want to fuck things up, Rose.”

Rose watches her for a moment, taking in her posture and tone of voice, eyes narrowed in thought. This is the most serious she thinks she’s ever seen her twin, when it comes to a potential partner.

“You…  _really_  like him, don’t you?” she asks quietly.

“I really,  _really_  like him.” Lily answers immediately, a self depreciating grin tugging at her lips, “I want him, but… not as a one time thing. We both have Faded Marks - neither of us is… is going to  _disappear_  once a Soulmate shows up, we’re both… I want…”

Lily breaks off, laughing at her own ridiculousness, “Gods, I don’t even know how to  _say_  it, I’ve never felt like this before! It’s terrifying.”

“You’re in  _deep_ , Lil.” Rose teases gently, smiling at her twins blush, “It’s not a  _bad_  thing - and going from what you’ve said, and things Rainer’s told me, I think you’re doing  _just fine_.”

Lily’s head snaps up at that, eyes narrowed. “And what has  _Rainer_  told you, hmm?”

“None of your business, sister dearest.” Rose grins, patting her head, “Just little things - you’ve been a good point in Tiberius’ life, too, y’know. I don’t think you need to do any research.”

“Hmmm…. care to give your twin some  _tips_  then, Rosie?” Lily tilts her head, smile suddenly mischievous, “Since I  _know_  you’ve, ah, spent some  _quality time_  in Mr. Vakarian’s flat.”

It’s Rose’s turn to blush, though she doesn’t bother denying it. Just shrugs a shoulder. “You’ve had more relationships than me, sis; anything in particular you wanted to know about?”

“Okay, so… without giving me too much detail, because I do  _not_  want to know the nitty-gritty’s of your sex life… Turians, down below. Are they…?”

“Big.” Rose says immediately, cheeks still flushed, “And, assuming it’s a species thing,  _ridged_  - also, sheathed until they’re aroused.”

“Oooo, that could be fun to play with.”

Rose snorts, rolling her eyes. “Assuming you’re also curious about  _hot spots_ , go for the biggest sections of unplated skin - their necks and waists, specifically. There’s also a little patch of hide on the backs of their heads, just beneath the fringe.”

“Hmmm, okay, open skin, patch beneath the fringe, gotcha.” Rose can almost see Lily writing mental notes, her blue eyes narrowed and focused, “Anything else?”

“Um…  _oh_ , yeah. Turians have a  _knot_.” Rose blushes a little at her twins confused stare, explaining, “Like, y’know, a knot at the base of their penis - swells after orgasm, to promote conception. It’s both biological and emotional, though, so it’ll only happen if he… well, if he  _cares a lot_.”

Lily gets her meaning, going by the thoughtful look on her face. She worries for a moment she’s given too much info, before her twin grins and shrugs.

“Hey, if it happens, it happens, if it doesn’t - not a big deal. If we even  _get_  that far, y’know.”

Privately, Rose is almost  _sure_  it’ll happen, going off tidbits of info from Rainer - but she doesn’t dare give her twin false hope, so she just smiles back.

A ping sounding from both of their omnis halts the conversation, Rose activating it once she sees who’s calling. “Good morning, Teren.”

 _“Good morning Rose, Lily.”_  the turian grins at them both, mandibles flared wide in the holo,  _“Your dresses are here, ladies; grab some breakfast if you haven’t already, and then head up to my office. While this Ball **is**  mainly a party, there are a few things we need to go over beforehand.”_

“Of course, Teren; we’ll be there shortly.”

_“Excellent. See you soon.”_

“Alright, time to face the music.” Lily hops up from the bed, all smiles and energy once more, “We get to dress up, hurray! Don’t remember last time I wore a dress…”

“What dress did you pick, anyways?”

“You’ll seeeeee.” Lily grins wide, bouncing off towards the door, “Hopefully a certain Turian will like it…”

 _I think Tiberius likes everything you wear,_  Rose thinks, only smiling as she follows her twin.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  _I wonder if they’re getting dressed, yet. Teren was in charge of the outfits for this party - they’re probably at her office-_

Tiberius can’t help pacing back and forth, two steps in each direction and then repeated, as they wait outside the hidden door to the conference hall.

It’s been converted into a ballroom of sorts, he knows - he and Rainer had been asked in to inspect security, after all - with tables to sit at, a large dance floor, and several spreads of various foods arranged around the walls, a good portion of which is Levo for their Alliance comrades.

Despite the Primarch’s assurance that this was meant to be a ‘Formal Welcoming for the Alliance’, he  _knows_  it’s an excuse for Fedorian to throw a big party. Palaven hasn’t seen many events worth celebrating, as of late, and such an event would be a good morale booster for both the Turians and the visiting humans.

 _It’ll be any visiting officials and higher ranked soldiers,_ he thinks, fiddling with the end of one sleeve as he turns to start his pace anew,  _And the Alliance Squad, of course - I’ll need to keep an eye on Maxim, keep her away from Lily. Spirits, if she tries to lay a hand on her again I’ll-_

“Oi, Tiberius, quit yer pacin’, yer makin’  _me_  nervous.” Rainer snipes from behind him, an amused tone to his subvocals, making him freeze in place and spin around to face the shorter man.

“Sorry.” he apologizes, still feeling twitchy, “Can’t help it. Why are  _we_  escorting the N7’s in? I mean, I’m not complaining, but won’t that put all four of us in the spotlight?”

Truthfully, he’s  _happy_  about it - happy he gets to walk into the room with Lily on his arm, safe from the grasp of others - but he can’t  _say_  that.

“Makes sense, don’t it?” Rainer hums, looking even more amused, “Pairin’is best with th’Alliance’s best, showin’us all off at once - Fedorian’s makin’ a point.”

“Besides.” he continues, examining his talons, “Prob’ly thinks ya need a  _shove_ , Tiberius. Ah’ll bet ya anythin’, Teren set it up.”

Tiberius stares at him for a moment, processing the words. It’s a struggle to keep the blush he can feel rising in his throat down as he asks “Sorry, a  _shove_? I don’t know what you-”

“Fuck off with th’excuses, Ah  _know_  ya like Lily.” Rainer jabs a talon at him, mandibles flickering out, “Don’tcha think Ah’ve  _seen_  th’way ya look at’er? Seen how ya act when th’two ah yah are t’gether? Ya want’er - an’Lily wants  _ya,_  too.”

“I-” Tiberius squashes down the startled trill that wants to escape, forcing himself to stay calm, “It’s not that simple.”

“An’why not? Seems pretty simple ta meh.”

“I don’t just want a onenight stand.” he manages to grit out, frustrated, “I want - I don’t know  _what_  I want, but definitely not just a one off! Yes, I  _really_  like her, and yes she’s been flirting back - but I don’t know  _what_  she wants, yet, and… isn’t this too fast?”

Rainer only gives him a flat stare. “Ah kissed Rose the day after Ah met her. How th’ _fuck_  is nearly a month  _too fast_?”

Tiberius makes a frustrated noise, “You’re  _Soulmates_ , it’s  _different_ -”

“Spirits sake, it is  _not_  - and with yer Faded Marks, yah may as  _well_  be Soulmates with how yah  _feel_  - yah, Ah know.” Rainer shakes his head, “Rose told meh about Lily’s, when Ah asked if she was interested in yah - so Ah  _know_  she likes yah, more than yah think she does, and yah need ta  _stop_  worryin’ about stupid shit.”

“But-”

“Enough with the  _buts_ , Spirits, man - do yah like th’woman?  _Really_  like her?”

Tiberius’ gaze goes to the ground for a moment, fighting the automatic urge to avoid the question, before muttering “Yes.”

“Then fuckin’  _do somethin’_  about it, b’fore she  _leaves_  with th’rest o’the Alliance squad.” he hears a shift in Rainer’s subvocals, a sudden hint of a purr in the words, “An’look alive, ‘cause th’girls are  _here_.”

Tiberius whips around at that, a startled chirp leaving him at the sight before him. He barely notes Rose’ presence, eyes locked firmly on the taller of the two twins.

_Spirits, she’s-_

Lily’s dressed in a silver gown that sparkles with every shift of her body, cut  _low_  to give an ample tease of her bust, skirt open all the way from the top of the slit at her upper thigh and revealing long, lean legs. Strands of more silver drape from her shoulders down over her arms, legs otherware bare, and a pair of matching heels adorning her feet.

She sees him watching and grins as she steps off the stairs, doing a quick little spin to show off the long train of her skirt before approaching him - up close he can see the way her hair’s been styled to frame her pretty face, a touch of silver painted on her eyelids to accentuate the dress, and - is that  _nerves_  he can read in the tilt of her lips…?

 _Spirits… she’s an actual, glittering star._ Tiberius has a hard time shoving down the purr that wants to vibrate out of him,  _knowing_  his neck is flushing blue as he bows his head to her. “Lily, you look… um, I mean… you look  _gorgeous_.”

Lily’s grin widens at that, a pink flush spreading over her cheeks, and she shoots him a little wink of her own. “Looking damn fine yourself, Tibs. Couldn’t ask for a better date.”

Tiberius manages a grin at that, trying to relax as he turns to offer his arm to her. “Shall we?”

“Definitely.” Lily links her arm through his immediately, pulling her lip between her teeth as he steers her towards the doors, “So, what should I be expecting, here? I know Teren said the majority is going to be a party, but…?”

“Ah, there’s a few introductions to get through, first - then, uh, probably a speech from the Primarch.” Tiberius flares his mandibles, making her grin, “Then, it’s just a big party.”

“Alright, then.” Lily tightens her grip on his arm, chin up as they step into place behind Rose and Rainer, “Let’s get the stuffy stuff over with so we can party.”

He manages a laugh before the doors are opening and they’re filing out into the brightly lit room, glad at least that they’re not the first pair through the threshold.

_“Introducing Alliance N7, Rose Evans, escorted by the Primarch’s Sniper, Rainer Vakarian.”_

Tiberius see’s Rainer bend to whisper something to Rose as they continue down the stairs, making her laugh, and then he’s lifting his chin as he leads Lily out into the light, doing his absolute best to appear calm and in control - feeling the slightest bit better when Lily’s grip on him tightens another fraction.

_“Introducing Alliance N7, Lily Evans, escorted by the Primarch’s Shield, Tiberius Ramas.”_

It’s a heady feeling, suddenly, to have the eyes of every guest on them, to be seen guiding the glittering star that is Lily down the expanse of the rooms steps - to be her chosen escort in this, the man lucky enough to have this beautiful woman on his arm, to pretend, if only for a moment, that she is his.

And,  _Spirits_ , he wishes she was his.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 The second Primarch Fedorian finishes his speech and bids them all to ‘ _Relax and enjoy yourselves, we’ve earned a night’s reprieve’_  Lily is dragging Tiberius to the drink table, needing something to calm her suddenly fluttering nerves.

She’d felt like a goddamn princess, being escorted down the stairs with the eyes of Gods knew how many Turians on her - even more so because of the handsome man on her arm, dressed to the nines and drawing just as many eyes as she is. She’s never thought of herself as a jealous person, and yet in that moment she’d wanted to pull him away from those appreciative stares, wanted to hide somewhere that only  _she_  could indulge.

 _Pull yourself together, Lily._  She’d behaved, of course - no matter how close to snapping her control is, she’s not one to cause a scene in public - not when it could affect someone she cared about, at least. The Primarch’s speech had been welcoming and  _boring_  - a quick spiel about  _Welcoming our Alliance friends_  and  _Tonight is for all of us, to celebrate this friendship_  - and while she’d feigned interest, all of her attention had been on the Turian standing directly to her right.

Tiberius was good looking everyday, but  _damn_ , he cleaned up nice, even if he’s just in his equivalent of Dress Blues - and going by the quick looks he’s been shooting her when he thinks she won’t notice, she’d picked her dress well.

 _I hope so… I’m glad I went with this dress over the colourful one._ He’s  _definitely_  snuck a couple of looks at her bust and exposed legs, and she can  _definitely_  work with that.

_Just… don’t jump him. Feel things out. Don’t chase him away no matter how badly you want him, Lily!_

They each order a drink and Lily throws hers back immediately, enjoying the quick burn of the alcohol and grinning a little at her companions startled look.

“You, uh, alright?” he asks, sub vocals sounding off, and Lily nods.

“Just need a little liquid courage.” she says, winking, pausing to nod to the bartender as he passes her a second glass, “So… should we grab some food, first? Something smells  _awesome_.”

“Sure.” Tiberius hesitates for a moment, then offers her his unoccupied arm, and Lily has to contain a giddy laugh as she hooks her own back around it.

_One step at a time, Lil._

She can’t resist pressing close as they walk, separating once they’ve reached the buffet tables in order to load up her plate - all Levo things she recognizes, which she gives the chef an appreciative nod for - then following him to their assigned table to eat.

Rose and Rainer join them with their own plates, and the next half hour or so is spent eating and talking, telling stories and laughing.

The others excuse themselves from the table first, leaving Lily chewing on her lip as she watches Tibs from the corner of her eye, trying to decide what her next move should be.

She perks when a slow song starts playing, turning to see several couples moving out into the open space to dance, and standing as the idea hits.

“Want to dance?” she asks him, standing beside his chair and watching his expressions shift - confusion at first, she thinks, then hesitation.

“I’ve, uh, never slow danced.” he admits, scratching a little at his throat, “I’ve danced at clubs before, but never, uh… I don’t know.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” she murmurs, smiling a little at the startled chirp that earns, “C’mon, Tibs, please? We’ll learn together - doesn’t have to be perfect. It’s just for fun.” Lily holds a hand out to him, head tilted plaintively, “Dance with me?”

Tiberius hesitates another moment - just long enough for her heart to drop, thinking he’s going to say no - before his mandibles flare in a shy grin, hand closing over hers. “Alright. Don’t blame  _me_  if we look stupid.”

Lily only laughs, grinning widely as she tugs him up and out onto the dance floor - staying near the edge, out of the way of the other dancers, not wanting to draw more attention to themselves then necessary.

“So, uh, this is where I admit I have  _no idea_  how to do any Turian dances.” she points out at the other couples, laughing a little, “And I doubt  _you_  know how to do the human waltz, so, uh… help?”

Tiberius actually laughs out loud at that, which Lily considers a win, “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“Yup! Now, c’mon, show me what to do.”

“Like I said, I’ve never actually  _done this_  before.” Tiberius shakes his head, mandibles flared in amusement as he takes a step closer to her, “But I know the  _rough_  positions, here…”

Lily lets him maneuver her, grinning a little when he settles her hand on his bicep and then shyly settles his own on her hip, following his cautious lead.

It’s awkward, at first, and they fumble - she’s a  _lot_  shorter then he is, and the dance is really meant for two partners of more similar height - and since neither of them have done it before they’re overly cautious, nearly stepping on each other several times.

But slowly, they figure it out, and Lily’s grinning as they complete several movements without tripping over each other - squeaking in surprise when he suddenly spins her outward, catching her hand at the last moment so that she leans back, skirts flaring out behind her.

She’s wide eyed and giddy after that, giggling like a maniac as he reels her back in, and by the time the songs ended they’ve adjusted to each other’s gaits, sharing a grin as the music shifts.

Lily jumps a little when her omni goes off at the same time as a distinctly  _human_  song starts playing over the speakers, checking the message and laughing.

_Lily,_

_We’re out - but figured you could use some more familiar tunes. You’ve got twenty minutes of your favorite music loaded before the hack wears off - enjoy!_

_Rose_

“I love my twin.” she says in response to Tiberius’ curious rumble, offering a hand and a smirk, “This is  _much_  more my tune. You coming?”

His mandibles flare out almost immediately this time, hand closing over hers to pull her out onto the now bouncing dance floor, “Definitely.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 Tiberius is exhausted by the time they’ve both decided they’ve had enough dancing, but it’s a good, happy exhaustion - one born of good times and good company.

Lily is a giggling mess on his arm, hair plastered back and face shiny with sweat, eyes a tad unfocused from whatever the bartender had been feeding her all night. She’s not drunk, he knows, just tipsy - and privately he admits that he  _likes_  her scent like this, florals mixed with the tang of exertion.

He hasn’t been clubbing in ages - not since Aurelius’ last visit - and he makes a mental note to take Lily out to his prefered club, the next time they have a night off.  _If she’s interested, obviously - but Spirits, I’d love to take her dancing._

 _In more ways than one,_  his mind supplies, unhelpfully, and he growls and shoves that thought away as they step out onto the connecting balcony, needing the fresh air after being cooped up inside for so long.

_Not helpful._

“Ohhh, man, that was  _great_!” Lily pulls away from him long enough to do a quick little twirl, the silver of her dress catching the moonlight and making her glitter like the star he’s now convinced she is, “I haven’t danced in  _forever_!”

“I could take you dancing, sometime.” he comments offhandedly, purring softly when she spins around to give him a brilliant grin.

He gives a startled chirp when she rushes back over and throws her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his chest and hugging him tightly. “You’re the best, Tibs.” she sighs, tilting her head back to smile up at him, “I’m a damn lucky girl.”

The sudden urge to kiss her is nearly overwhelming -  _she’s so close, it’d be **so easy**  to just lean down and - _but she’s tipsy, high on the excitement of the night, and no matter how strong the signals are he can’t bring himself to take advantage.

_Spirits, why do you tempt me like this? I want her badly enough as it is-_

“Tibs?” there’s a hint of fear in her voice, suddenly, an uncertainty he doesn’t think he’s heard there before, “Sorry, am I - I’m making you uncomfortable, shit, I didn’t mean to-”

“Lily, you’re not - whoa!” his arms snap out immediately when her heel gets caught on a loose stone as she backs up, sweeping her up without a second thought.

The brunette stares at him for a moment, blue eyes wide and cheeks flushed pink, and he’d swear he’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

“You’re not making me uncomfortable.” he says, that purr present in his subvocals, realizing that he needs to squash that fear lest they have to start all over again. “I’m just… new at this.”

Lily blinks, the fear receding somewhat as his meaning seems to get through, her arms slipping around his neck for stability as he starts to walk - taking her out the balconies side door.

“So am I.” she murmurs, looking thoughtful. “I just… I like you, Tibs.”

Tiberius nearly trips through the doorway, not expecting her to just…  _blurt_  something like that out. “You, uh, sure you’re not-”

“I’m  _not_  drunk.” she huffs, pouting, cheeks flushing darker red as she tightens her grip around his neck, “I  _like you_. But I don’t want to fuck things up.”

“You… you haven’t fucked things up.” he promises, focusing on keeping her safely in his arms as he makes his way down to her rooms, “I thought  _I_  was fucking things up. We… we need to talk about things.  _Later_.”

Lily groans, letting her head rest against his shoulder. “I told you, I’m not-”

“I  _know_  you’re not drunk, but you  _are_  tipsy - and high on adrenaline.” he counters, only earning another grumble. “You need to get some sleep.”

“Can we talk tomorrow?” she asks, voice quiet, but he can hear the silent plea in the words, and his heart thumps.

“Tomorrow.” he agrees, slowing to a halt in front of her door, “Come find me in the morning, and we’ll talk.”

“Okay.” Lily lifts her head, pressing her lips to his cheek - a touch that he can barely feel, but one that makes him tremble all the same - stealing another hug around his waist as she slips to the ground. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Promise?”

Tiberius can’t resist - he bends, just enough to press his forehead to hers, a quick touch that makes her gasp. “I promise.” he purrs, pulling away after a moment, watching a small smile spread over her lips before she nods and slips away inside the door.

He stands there for several seconds, collecting his thoughts, before sighing roughly and heading off to his own rooms, heart pounding.

 _Tomorrow_ , he thinks, and knows he won’t be getting any sleep.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“ _Rainer!”_  Rose gasps, throwing her head back as he thrusts in  _deep_ , ridges stretching her so damn  _perfectly_  as he moves against her, “Rainer, Rainer, oh, Gods,  _please_ , just  _do it_ -”

Rainer  _snarls_ , the sound possessive and so damn close to her ear that she clenches down around him immediately, wailing when his talons press into the skin of her hips and he curses aloud.

“Ar’ya  _sure_ , Princess?” he rumbles, nipping at her in a poor imitation of what he  _knows_  she wants, what  _she_  knows  _he_  wants, “Ain’t no goin’ back from tha’-”

Rose grabs his face and kisses him, shoving her tongue past his mouth plates to brush against his own, rolling her hips down  _hard_  and making him growl.

“I’ve been sure since we met.” she gasps out, his next thrust making her feel needy and on edge, “Now fucking  _Mark me_.”

Rainer’s eyes are so dark with want she can barely see the pupils, but she  _knows_  what that flare of his mandibles means, now, knows  _exactly_  what she’s doing to him as he continues to thrust into her, stimulating all  _sorts_  of wonderful places as he buries his face in her throat.

She feels him nuzzle at her with his nose, tongue snaking out to test the skin - and then on his next upstroke he bites down, sharp teeth sinking smoothly into her skin with little resistance.

Rose cries out, cunt clenching sharply at the sting of pain - on instinct she hauls him down against her, biting down as hard as she can on the juncture of his own neck, feeling him jerk and growl in surprise.

Her orgasm takes her suddenly, spurred on by the delicious stretch of him inside of her and the  _perfect_  feeling of his teeth on her shoulder, gripping onto him for dear life as she shudders and moans through the onslaught of pleasure.

Rainer manages another few thrusts before following her over the edge, one hand at the small of her back to press her as close as possible as he hilts himself - snarling into her shoulder as his seed floods her.

Rose is panting as she licks up the few drops of blue blood she’d managed to draw from him, sighing in content at the now familiar sensation of his knot swelling inside of her. It had been odd, the first couple of times, but now she loves the intimacy of it.

Rainer is purring like mad as he disengages his fangs from her shoulder, making sure to clean up every last drop of her blood before lifting his head to nuzzle his forehead against hers, utter affection singing from him. “Mine.” he mumbles, making her laugh.

“Mine.” she repeats, grinning widely at his deepened purr - settling her hands just below his throat so she can  _feel_  it, vibrating deep and happy.

“S’not too fas’?” he asks after a few seconds have passed, accent thickened as it always is after sex, talons playing over the skin of her hips, “Ah did’nae wan’ta rush ya, Princess-”

“Shh.” Rose puts a finger to his mouth, smiling softly, “Never to fast. I’ve been looking for you for a  _long time_ , Rainer Vakarian - if I were more like Lily, I’d have jumped you the first time we met. Seriously.”

She’ll never get over how easily she can reduce this tall, imposing sniper to a purring mess of affection with the simplest words - that he’s only like this with her,  _for her_ , is endearing as hell.

“S’long as  _yer_  happy, Princess.” he’s nuzzling her again, that soft, songlike trill humming from his chest, “Speakin’a yer twin… ya think those idiots’ave  _done_  anythin’?”

“Mmmm….” Rose leans back, glad when Rainer takes her meaning and shifts them so they’re laying on their sides, still held close by his knot, “Lily’s going to do her best to get into his pants, asap; I’ve never seen her so invested in someone, honestly. It’s a good thing - she’s not after something casual, this time.”

“Good - cause Tibs needs someone that ain’t gonna disappear on’im.” Rainer hauls her in closer, tucking her head beneath his with a hum, “Ah donno tha’anythin’ll happen  _tonight_ , per say… but  _he’s_  th’most invested Ah’ve ever seen’im, to. Ah hope it’ll werk out-”

“I’m sure it will.” Rose presses a quick kiss to his throat, feeling sleepy and sated and content, “They’re both adults. They’ll figure it out…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! For anyone curious, Lily is wearing this dress ->  
> http://cousinslavellan.tumblr.com/post/174693093908/evermore-fashion-georges-hobeika-spring-2018


	9. Here With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wakes up with a headache and a remembered promise, one she immediately chases after. Although the ‘talk’ goes even better then she’d hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go peeps, have your smut ;D You all knew it was coming! Managed to finish this up yesterday despite this ongoing Migraine ugh. Thanks to @kittenkakt for checking it over for me, and as always to @wafflesrock16 for the use of Tiberius ♥ Couldn’t have created a better mate for Lily if I’d tried ♥
> 
> NSFW. TURIAN/HUMAN. KNOTTING. ENJOY

Lily wakes suddenly, jolting up from a dreamless sleep and clutching her head with a groan when the world starts to spin.

_Ow, fuck, really? I didn’t drink **that**  much - _she rolls out of bed to search for pain meds, downing them with a big glass of water and leaning back against the sink with a sigh.  _What a night… wait…_

Lily lets her head fall back, catching sight of herself in the little bathroom mirror - eye makeup still on and smudged to hell, hair a mess, and she doesn’t even  _remember_  getting changed into the loose sleep shirt and shorts she’s wearing.

Then it clicks, memories rolling back in and making her curse - dancing with Tiberius, tripping over herself on the balcony, blurting out that she liked him and then his request to  _talk later_. He’d dropped her off at the door like a gentleman, and she’d only changed out of her dress before climbing into bed-

_“Come find me in the morning, and we’ll talk.”_  he’d said, touching his forehead to hers with a promise.

“ _Fuck_.” Lily sets her omni to dial Rose as she works at quickly scrubbing off the old makeup, cursing through a mouthful of toothpaste when the line goes to her sisters voicemail.  _She’s not here, must have spent the night with Rainer - arg! Gods, I hope I didn’t screw things up-_

She doesn’t even bother getting changed, too hyper and anxious to care as she slips on flip flops and nearly goes running, dialing Tiberius’s number as she goes.

He picks up almost immediately, making her heart thump.  _“Good morning, Lily.”_

“Good morning.” she hits the elevator button as she speaks - stupidly happy to see that the guest pass he’d given her is still active - “Can, um… are you up? Can we-”

_“Couldn’t sleep.”_  he admits, quietly,  _“See you soon.”_

“Okay, yeah, talk soon.”

Lily shuts off the link before she can make a bigger fool of herself, nearly bouncing on her toes as the elevator  _slowly_  climbs upwards. She takes a cursory glance down both ends of the hallway before dashing out once she’s sure it’s clear, near skidding to a stop at his door.

Lily hesitates briefly before knocking, jumping a little when it opens immediately - staring wide eyed at the familiar Turian beyond it.

Tiberius looks just as startled, really, mandibles quivering for a moment before he manages a quiet “Hi.”

“Hi.” she says back, swallowing, “Can I come in?”

He steps back to give her space, and Lily smiles a little as she steps inside, kicking her flip flops off to the side as he closes the door.

The space feels different, suddenly - whether it’s because there’s been a shift between them or something else, she isn’t sure, but she sincerely hopes it’s a  _good_  different as she turns to face him.

There’s several seconds of silence as they stare at each other, considering what to say, and Lily knows it’s best if she starts.

“First off, I need to apologize.” she says, seeing him flinch, “I did  _not_  mean to get that tipsy, last night - whatever I was drinking was stronger than I expected.”

“N-not your fault-”

“That being said.” she stops him, knowing where his thoughts are going, “I remember  _everything I said_ , last night, and I  _meant_  it. Everything.”

That makes his mouth snap shut, mandibles pulled in tight as he  _stares_ , surprised. A soft sort of keening noise leaves him then, asking “S-so, uh, that means… y-you really…?”

Lily can’t help a little grin as she takes a step closer - not yet in his space, but close enough that she has to tilt her head back to look at him - and says “I really,  _really_  like you, Tibs. I have for a while.”

Tiberius’s keen switches to a rolling purr, one she’d swear she can feel as he takes a step closer as well, bringing them into each other’s space and leaving him towering over her. “The feelings mutual.” he rumbles, eyes dark, and something’s  _shifted_  in him suddenly, making her shiver, “So… what now?”

“Well… we  _could_  talk.  _Or_ ,” Lily licks her lips, smile slipping into something mischievous as she bats her eyes at him, “We could do  _other things_ , first - I’ve wanted to jump you since the  _beach_ , so I’d be down for some  _fun_ , if you’re game?”

After all the fluster and nerves, Lily’s caught off guard when Tiberius bends, one three-taloned hand catching her at the waist as he presses his mouth to hers.

There’s a smooth confidence in the movements, and it’s clear he’s no newbie when it comes to kissing humans - his mouth plates are  _just_  flexible enough to press firmly against hers, his mandibles flared out both to give him easier access and to brush against her cheeks, and his  _tongue_  - the hand at her waist shifting to squeeze her ass, using her gasp to slink his tongue passed her lips and wrapping it around her own.

_Holy, **fuck**_ \- Lily’s breathless from the onslaught, unused to being the submissive partner but not minding one bit - gripping at his shirt for balance as he kisses her senseless, feeling her head begin to spin both from lack of oxygen and the liquid heat burning through her veins.

She squeaks when his hands slip beneath her thighs to hoist her up against him, legs going around his slim waist and arms locking around his neck to hold on. He’s laughing as he releases her mouth - a sound that trails off into a rumbling groan when she digs her nails into that rough little patch of hide beneath his fringe.

_Thank you, Rose._

_“Minx.”_  he growls, that dual-toned voice doing all kinds of wonderful things to her insides, and the bright want in his green eyes makes a warm rush of liquid heat pool way down  _low_. Tiberius notices, too, because his nose twitches briefly, followed by a rather smug grin, “I can  _smell_  you, Lily.”

“What can I say? You are a  _damn_  good kisser.” Lily winks and scratches at that spot again, giggling almost hysterically when he tightens his grip and heads quickly for what she assumes is his bedroom, “Gonna say I’m  _not_  your first human, Tibs?”

“I could smell you, back when we sparred, too.” he ignores her question, instead opting for carrying her to the bed and setting her down once she’s unwrapped her legs.

“I thought I’d chased you away, honestly.” Lily admits, grin a little crooked as she goes up on her knees, already missing his hands on her, “ _Strength_  is a huge turn on for me, and we’d already been chatting… been wanting you for awhile, Tiberius. Not gonna lie.”

“Mmm. I’m glad you’re persistent.” Tiberius gives her a quick, purposeful onceover, then pulls his shirt off in a smooth movement, “I  _know_  you’ve never been with a Turian, Lily; did you do  _any_  research?”

She briefly considers playing coy, making him answer her question first - but the heat between her legs is already throbbing, so she just shrugs a shoulder and whips her shirt off, tossing it somewhere behind her.

Tiberius’ eyes are immediately locked on her breasts, and she grins; glad that she hadn’t bothered with a bra in her rush.

“If by  _research_ , you mean asking Rose for a few quick tips? Then yes, yes I did.” Lily arches her back a little, making grabby motions at him, “I’m much more of a  _hands on_  learner, if you catch my drift.”

“I do. And, to answer your question…” he steps in close again, cupping and lifting one breast, talons pinching her nipple  _just_  right as he leans in, “You’re not my first human, but… you’re the first one I’ve cared this much about.”

That damn near makes her jump him right then and there, and she  _knows_  the smile that splits her face is probably ridiculous but whatever because  _he feels the same as she does._  After all their little not-dates, and the dancing and talking at the ball, she’d been  _hoping_  like hell she was reading him right - that he wanted more than just a one-night stand, more than a one-off, that he wanted  _her_ , Lily Evans, with her broken mark and ridiculous flirting.

Instead, she reaches up and pulls him down to her - not kissing him, but pressing her forehead against his, rubbing back and forth in the way she’s seen Rose and Rainer do. In the way she’s  _wanted_  to do for a while, now, if she’s being honest - the Turian version of a kiss.

Tiberius goes momentarily still before he’s pressing back into the touch, a purr rolling out of his chest as his hands grip her hips, holding her close.

Lily lets herself enjoy the affection for a moment before pulling back and nipping at the tip of one mandible, grinning at his startled trill. “Okay, enough mushy stuff. Take your fucking pants off.”

That earns a startled laugh and a head shake from the turian, eyes glinting as he releases her and steps back, hands going to the waistband of his pants. “What’s that saying?  _Ladies first?_ ”

Lily snorts and yanks her pants down over her hips, easily shimmying out of both them and her panties and sending them flying back towards wherever her shirt had ended up. She settles back on her butt, one leg straight out while the other is bent, giving him a  _clear_  view of her aching cunt.

_Very, very happy I lasered off all that hair._  She thinks, thrilling in his heated stare and the way his nose is twitching and scrunching.

He moves too quickly for her to track, then - and suddenly she’s being pressed down into the bed and kissed breathless by one  _very_  eager turian, his body completely engulfing hers, and  _fuck_  she loves this, love's how much  _bigger_  he is, how much stronger - and when she feels something hard and  _big_  press against her, something definitely alien but oh so familiar, she smirks into the kiss and rolls her body against him.

Tiberius hisses and pulls back, brushing touches against her cheeks and her jaw, nuzzling her throat for a moment before nipping the skin, mumbling “Wait -  _wait_ , Lily, I need to get you  _ready_ -”

“Are you kidding? In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m  _soaked_.” Lily’s grinning, happy when his nostrils flare again at her words, “I’ve never been so fucking turned on in my  _life_  - I’m  _pretty sure_  I can handle what you’re packing, Tibs.”

“Humor me.” he asks, voice soft but commanding, and she shivers at the brush of his teeth on her skin before he starts sinking down to the edge of the bed, “Please. I don’t want to risk hurting you.”

Lily fakes a sigh, going up on her elbows so she can watch him, “Well, I can’t say I mind good oral once in a while - eep!”

A rather undignified and unsexy squawk escapes her when he hooks his hands behind her knees and yanks her further down the bed, shivering at the drag of his talons down the backs of her thighs as he scoots in closer to her. “Tibs? D’you-”

He swipes his tongue over her then, one long lick over her centre, and all that escapes her is a soft gasp. He does it again, and again, feeling her out, sussing out her preferences in tune to her gasps, and Lily doesn’t even try to hold back her noises - moaning out loud and falling back on the bed when he pushes his tongue  _inside_  of her.

She’s had partners go down on her before, but it’s been a long time, and his tongue is much,  _much_  longer and much more agile than any partner she’s had before.

Tiberius is skilled, and clearly just as impatient as she - where he might have drawn things out, he strokes her purposefully, tongue finding and hitting those  _perfect_  little spots inside, making her squirm and kick out, hands fisted in the blankets.

Her orgasm takes her by surprise, rushing up and breaking over her when he hits  _that_  spot deep inside of her, making her cry out and arch against him, startled and quivering in the aftershocks.

“Are you alright?” she hears him ask, realizing she’d closed her eyes, “Did I, uh, do alright?”

“Holy  _fuck_.” she responds, opening her eyes to grin at him, “You’re letting me  _return_  that favor, Tibs.”

Chucking, Tiberius leans down to nip at her thigh, making another wave of heat rush through her. “Another time. On your hands and knees, Lily.”

“Oooo, doggy style, huh? I’m game.” Lily scrambles to obey his orders, catching a glimpse of his erection and feeling herself clench in response.  _Ohhh shit, he really is a **big**  boy, and those ridges-_

He’s climbing up after her as she settles into position, gently nudging her legs further apart, and she shudders when his cock slides over the wet folds of her sex, stroking back and forth and setting her on edge.

“Gods, you’re  _huge_  - you’re going to feel  _so good_  inside me.” she presses back against him encouragingly, whimpering when he only strokes over her again, “ _Fuck,_  Tibs, c’mon - stop  _teasing_  me, you’re driving me  _crazy_  here-”

He chuckles, a sound edged with need, grip tightening on her hips as he  _finally_  draws back to position himself, the nudge of his tip at her entrance making her shudder.

“Ready?” he rasps, the prick of his talons on her hips belaying his own need.

Lily glances back at him over her shoulder, eyes dark with lust. “I want you, Tiberius. Now fucking  _take me_.”

He snarls, that last shred of control seeming to snap, and with one quick movement pushes himself finally,  _completely_  inside of her.

Lily’s breath gusts out of her, stars filling her vision, and she’s sure she’s never felt so  _full_ , stretched to the limit -  _holy shit, Gods, Tibs, **fuck** -!_

 

* * *

 

Tiberius has to hold himself still once he’s hilted, hissing and gripping her hips tighter, trying not to come like a cadet just from the feeling of her snug heat wrapped around him.

_Spirits, she’s so tight!_ He can’t help the low moan that crawls out of his throat when her cunt squeezes around him, still fluttering and sensitive from her previous orgasm. He’s been with humans before, but she’s the tightest he’s ever had - her cunt is warm and snug and welcoming, fitting him like she’d been  _made_  to take him.

It’s not true, their Faded Marks prove that, but for one moment he lets himself believe it - that she’s his in all ways, her body made to fit his, and he whines and presses closer still, bending to nip at her throat.

That seems to snap Lily from her daze, the brunette whimpering and pushing back against him, head thrown back with a gasp. “Holy  _fuck_ , Tibs, you feel so fucking  _good_ -”

“You’re  _perfect_ ,” he rumbles back, slowly withdrawing from her body until only his tip remains inside, then repeating that first hard stroke, keening and watching her back arch in pleasure.

“Keep going.” she whispers, rocking to meet his movements, “Gods,  _please keep going_ , fuck-”

“Spirits, Lily.” Tiberius’ voice is more a growl now, movements becoming steadier, fucking her in earnest, relishing in each hard smack of his plates against her gorgeous ass, in each long squeeze of her cunt around his cock.

She’s whispering and moaning the entire time, words that are often incoherent accompanied by his name and  _fuck_  and  _yes_ , and the way her voice rolls and rises with each hard thrust drives him crazy.

“Oh, oh Gods,  _yes_.” Lily’s gasping suddenly, her cunt squeezing harder around him, “So close, I’m  _so close_ , Tibs, oh,  _please_ -”

_I want to see her face._  He realizes suddenly, a desperate  _need_  to watch her expression as she finishes overtaking him,  _I need to see-_

“T-Tibs?” she whimpers when he pulls suddenly from her body, voice confused and upset, “What’re you-?”

“Roll over.” he whispers hotly in her ear, laving a long trail down her neck, “On your back - I want to  _see_  you.”

Lily gasps at the touch, shivering and hurrying to do as told - and when she’s sprawled out before him, a feast for his eyes only, she gives him a plaintive look, legs spread wide in invitation, “Please-”

Tiberius growls, lifting one lean leg over his shoulder to spread her wider, guiding himself back to the swollen lips of her cunt and sliding back in without a second thought.

Lily cries out and arches against him, grasping at the bed for a hold, and he purrs aloud in pleasure at the sight of her beneath him - lovely breasts bouncing with each hard thrust, skin flushed and slick with sweat, eyes bright and dazed as she moves against him.

“Oh,  _fuck_ , please - please don’t stop-” she’s gasping and grabbing at him suddenly, her insides fluttering around him once more, “I’m so close - I’m gonna-”

He tugs her leg higher, thrusts in  _deeper_ , hitting that hidden spot at the same time as he swipes a thumb over her clit, and the sight of her falling apart in his arms is something he’ll never forget.

Lily  _screams_  as her release sweeps over her, back arching tightly as he continues to move, cunt gripping him tighter with every motion.

Tiberius snarls as his own release hits, thrusting in deep and just  _barely_  restraining himself from biting her, nuzzling at her throat with a heady purr as he fills her.

There’s a brief moment of panic when he feels himself swelling -  _knotting_  with her, tying them temporarily together - before his eyes meet hers.

Lily’s hair is a wild mess around her head, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, and she’s grinning widely - the very definition of  _well fucked_ , an aura of pure contentment, and he finds himself relaxing in the face of that.

_You care about her a **lot**._  He admits, to himself, bending to nuzzle at her with a low purr - nearly singing when she nuzzles back, a slow trill that creeps up and out of his throat.

“Best sex  _ever_.” she laughs, hooking an arm around his neck to keep him close, “You’re stuck with me now, Tibs - just so you know.”

Maybe later he’ll be embarrassed by the lewd purr that incites. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	10. Amicae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time leads to the second, and then finally to talking. Lily’s addicted, and she never wants to be cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Migraine finally broke a bit, so I was able to finish off the new chapter! You get more smutty times, some feelings, and some talking :D Kudos as always to @wafflesrock16 for the lending of Tiberius, and to @kittenkakt for betaing for me!

“Best sex  _ever_.” is what Lily says, grinning in post-orgasmic bliss, laughing when he nuzzles her.

 _I love you_  is what she’s thinking, is what she  _almost_  blurts out in that wonderful state of hazey euphoria, catching herself at the very last second and covering any sudden nerves with the so-very-typically- _Lily_ -response.

 _I love you_  is what she wants to say, and it’s wonderful and exhilarating and  _terrifying_ , so she pushes it to the very very  _back_  of her mind and hides it away for another time.

A time when it  _can’t_  be misread as heat-of-the-moment, sex-induced hormones - a time when she’s more sure of feelings, both his and hers.

 _He’s knotted,_  a little voice whispers, and  _yes, he is_ , she thinks, sighing and rocking her hips against him when he shifts, already knowing it’s a sensation she’s going to crave - she feels so damn  _full_  and  _comfy_ , pressed close and safe and not wanting to move.

Going by what Rose had said, him knotting means there’s a very, very good chance that Tiberius feels the same way - that he cares just as deeply for her as she does him.

But it feels like it’s too fast. What is too fast? She’s never felt like this - never  _allowed_  herself to feel like this, since every other partner had had a Match waiting somewhere for them - and it’s scary, kind of, how fast she’s fallen.  _I’ve known the guy a month - wait, has it even been a month? How long have we-_  but it doesn’t matter, really.

She’s fallen quick, and she’s fallen  _hard_  - and if she needs to keep her mouth shut about it, for now, so be it. Because chasing him off might just be what breaks her.

So she finishes her thought with “You’re stuck with me now, Tibs - just so you know.” and counts his responding purr as a win, because she  _hears_  the want in his subvocals, now that she’s learning what to listen for.

Of course, it’s the  _perfect_  time for her stomach to rumble, reminding her  _loudly_  that she hasn’t eaten anything since the night before - and, really, she’d had more alcohol then proper food, at the Ball - which makes Tiberius’ brow plates lift, mandibles twitching out in amusement.

“Did you hear that, Lily? I think there’s a  _varren_  in here.”

“Oh,  _shut up_ , smartass.” Lily huffs, swatting at his arm to cover her blush, “Talking to you was more important than food, alright?”

That softens him somewhat, purr still vibrating through him as he reaches up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m glad for that. I, uh… you’re not freaking out, so I guess you knew about…?”

“The knotting?” she grins, loving his fluster, “Rose gave me a heads up it might happen. And it feels fucking  _good_ , just so you know - like, really,  _really_  good.”

That seems to bring some of his confidence back, going by the wide flare of his mandibles and the low chuckle that accompanies his purr. “Glad you approve - it should go down soon. Then I can go grab some breakfast for that hungry beast.”

“I like the way you think, sir.” Lily runs a hand over his cheek, grinning lazily as she lets it drift down over his chest, exploring the rougher contours of his plates with her fingertips, “Can the beast request some  _coffee_  with that breakfast?”

“Whatever my lady wishes.” Tiberius says, catching her hand in his to lift it to his mouth plates, nipping gently at the back and making her breath catch in anticipation, “Coffee would likely be prudent for talking, anyways.”

 _I love you._  She squashes the unbidden thought with a laugh, narrowing her eyes at him. “You keep that up, Tiberius, and we’re never leaving this bed.”

“Is that meant to deter me?” he challenges, holding her gaze as he trails soft bites down to her wrist, his knot nearly  _pulsing_  inside of her.

Lily gasps, rocking into him with a keening moan. “God _damn_ , Tibs…”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” he chuckles, pulling from her body with a slick  _pop_  as his knot deflates, releasing her wrist as he stands, “I’ll go grab us that breakfast.”

“Chop, chop, Big Guy.” she hums teasingly, feeling suddenly cold without him pressed against her.

Tiberius just shoots her a grin, pausing long enough to pull on pants and a shirt before disappearing from the room.

Lily listens to him move until she hears the front door open and close, then sighs and forces herself up - doing a quick waddle to the bathroom to keep from making  _too_  big of a mess.

 _I’ll need to shower later - maybe Tibs would be down for joining me._  She stretches her arms out above her as she comes back into the bedroom, rolling her shoulders with a sigh of content.  _That went much, **much**  better than I’d hoped._

Figuring she should be putting  _some_  clothes on, Lily locates and yanks on her undies, pausing when she goes for her shirt - finding herself drawn, instead, to the much  _larger_  one laying beside it.

 _Wonder if he’d mind…_  she chews her lip for a moment before shrugging and grabbing the obviously Turian garment, pulling it down over her head with a giddy little laugh.  _Well, if he doesn’t like it, lesson learned - man, this is **soft**!_

Lily can’t help pressing the fabric to her nose as she heads out into the living area, inhaling greedily - it smells distinctly of Tiberius, that musk and metal that all Turians seem to carry along with a tang that’s so uniquely  _him_.

“Alright.” she mumbles aloud, if only to fill the quiet of the space as she plops down on the couch, “May as well check some messages while I wait…”

Nothing back yet from Rose, which would be concerning if she didn’t know her sister was with Rainer, but there  _are_  several notifications from  _Galaxy of Fantasy_ , and… one marked  _Alliance._

Opening it makes Lily freeze for a moment, bottom lip caught between her teeth again -  _I have another week to say if I’m staying or not, huh? Well, let’s bite the bullet, shall we?_

Several quick selections marks her as  _Requesting to stay on Palaven,_  and the length as  _Indeterminate._  She  _knows_  Rose is staying, and she’s sure as hell not leaving now that she’s managed to start something with Tiberius.

 _I’ll tell him later, though - no pressure on him._  Lily hears the door swishing open again and closes down the email, opening one of the game notifications instead, “Oi! They opened another new dungeon - did you get the notif?”

“I did - looks pretty high level.” she can hear him setting down containers, still reading over the notif as his footsteps sound closer, “We can check it out later, if you, uh, want to-”

His voice cuts off with a startled chirp, and Lily looks up to see him staring at her from the doorway, mandibles slack and eyes wide. She grins a little, closing down the notif and batting her eyes.

“Couldn’t resist.” she hums, plucking at the fabric again, “Hope you don’t mind - eep?”

 _I’m never going to get over how fast he moves._  She thinks, breathless, head tilted back against the couch to lock eyes with the Turian now leaning over her - his arms braced on either side of her and one knee resting on the cushion.

He doesn’t say anything, but the purr she can practically feel rolling out of him and the stark want in his gaze says it all.

She’s reaching for him at the same time as he wraps an arm around her, chests pressing close as he kisses her deeply - tongue slipping immediately out to meet hers and leave her breathless and needy.

Lily can’t help the snort of laughter that escapes when he flips them easily - a laugh that dissolves into a wanting moan when he settles her in his lap and starts grinding a knuckle against her clit.

“Fucking  _hell_.” she groans, rocking into his touch - so good even through the material of her panties, whining as he tilts her further with one hand on her back, upping the pace below.

“I  _like_  you in my clothes.” he growls in her ear, tongue laving a long strip down her throat that has her shivering, “Even more - now, it’ll smell like  _you_.”

“Take off - your pants.” she whines, managing to find his buckles - nearly crying in relief when he tears her panties off and shifts enough to pull his pants down.

She  _does_  cry out when he thrusts immediately inside, clinging to him as her body readjusts to his girth - still somewhat sensitive from their earlier encounter but oh,  _so good_.

“So good. You feel _so good_.” she whispers as she moves, rocking up and down and sighing in pleasure at every stroke of him inside of her, every deep thrust, “ _Fuck me_ , Tibs, Gods, you’re so  _good_.”

Tiberius’s cries have been mostly subvocal - purrs and trills and growls that she wishes she could understand, suddenly - though she catches  _yesss_  and  _Lily_  several times, urging her on.

Her orgasm breaks over her almost gently in comparison to their earlier tryst - body going suddenly still and a quiet  _oh_  escaping her as it breaks, shivering and clinging to him as the pleasure washes over her.

Tiberius mumbles something in her ear that she doesn’t catch, his tone sweet - rocking into her twice, three times before moaning in his own release, pulling her hips flush as his knot swells and locks them together.

“Just so you know…” she pants, laying flush and letting her head rest against his shoulder, brushing her lips against his throat, “You’re the only person who’s ever gotten me going so damn quickly. And I really,  _really_  like this knotting thing.”

She’s pleased both by the rolling purr that incites and the deep blue flush she can clearly see creeping up his throat, feeling damn snuggly when he wraps his arms around her and runs a hand up and down her back.

“The feelings, uh, mutual.” he stammers, and his continued fluster only endears him to her more, “I think breakfast may need to wait till after a shower.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Lily grins, squeaking a bit when he stands and carries her with him - still locked together, but clearly more mobile then she’d expected, “Impatient?”

“Just thought we’d make, you know, less of a  _mess_  if we’re  _in_  the shower.” he chuckles, nervously, and Lily slides one hand along his throat and strokes tenderly along the line of one mandible.

“Good plan.” she agrees, liking how that brings back his confidence and making note to back him up as much as possible.

By the time his knot goes down, they’ve stepped into the shower and gotten it running at a temperature they can agree on - turns out, Lily’s love of scalding showers is a  _good_  thing for her Turian beau - Lily taking a moment to get steady on her feet before working at getting as clean as she can without her own soaps.

 _I’ll need to shower again after,_  she thinks, pausing to give Tiberius a blatant up and down that leaves him purring and flushing,  _Worth it._

They finish and towel off, and Lily makes a note to ask him about all of the specific soaps and brushes and things he’d been using as they wander back towards the bedroom.

Lily pulls on her shorts and shirt and scoops up her torn panties as they pass through the living room, making a show of rolling her eyes before dumping them in the garbage. “Should I be stocking up on panties, Tibs, if wrecking them is going to become a habit?”

Tiberius chuckles but ducks his head as he slips into one of the two chairs in his small kitchen, and Lily immediately crosses over to wrap her arms around his shoulders and press a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m kidding.” she soothes, smiling, “I  _liked_  it, anyways.”

That brings his purr back, catching a quick squeeze around her waist before letting her go to distribute the food - Levo packages placed in front of her as she sits.

“Coffees probably lukewarm by now.” he apologizes, opening his own packages somewhat sheepishly.

Lily only shrugs, popping open the lid of her drink. “Eh, I’ll take good sex over hot coffee any day.”

Tiberius chuckles, though she notes a hint of caution still present in him. “So, uh… we should. Talk, I guess?”

“Right, yes. Kind of skipped that part, oops.” Lily down two bites of the breakfast sandwich he’d grabbed her before swiveling in her seat to face him, “Okay, so. I think we’ve established that we like each other, a lot.”

“Clearly.”

“Rock. And I don’t remember now if I said this yet, but I’m not looking for a quick fling, or just sex - I mean, the sex was  _great_ , the best I’ve had, legit, but - I’m getting off topic again. Okay.”

Lily runs a hand through her hair, takes a deep breath, “I want to be exclusive. To date, officially. I don’t know the Turian terms for it, but I want you to be my  _boyfriend_ , Tibs. If you want to.”

“ _Amicae_.” Tiberius answers, taking a swig of his own drink before reaching out to smooth hair back from her face, a touch so damn tender it makes her blush, “Our matching term would be  _amicae_ , for each of us: a significant other, so to speak.”

“Amicae.” Lily repeats, grinning and placing her hand over his, “I like it.”

“So do I.” he leans close for a moment, brushing his forehead against hers affectionately, before pulling away, “I have some things to do for the Primarch this afternoon, but I’ll be free for dinner. I’ll meet you at the mess hall, if that’s alright?”

“Sounds good to me - maybe I’ll see if anyone’s running that new dungeon tonight.” Lily takes another bite of her sandwich, grinning mischievously, “Maybe we can play after dinner?”

Tiberius’s purr is the only answer she needs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Lily’s first stop after parting ways with Tibs - with a rather long,  _passionate_  kiss at the door, because she’s just  _slightly_  addicted to him - is her assigned rooms to shower properly.

There’s still no sign of Rose, but her twin had at least messaged to say that everything was fine, she and Rainer were just figuring some things out.

Lily then spends the day setting up a Dungeon Raid for later that night, occasionally messaging Tibs, and checking in with Teren.

“Rose mentioned that the Alliance Forms had gone out, by the way.” Teren gives her a look, mandibles flared in a grin, “Have you made your decision yet? Simply so I know what resources to continue ordering.”

“I’m staying - but I haven’t told anyone else, yet.” Lily says, and Teren seems to catch her meaning.

She spends the rest of her time until dinner wandering, trying to properly familiarize herself with locations and specifics - and noticing that everyone she passes is giving her a  _look_.

Some are curious, other’s are knowing and strangely  _pleased_. A few look downright disgusted, but they keep their mouths shut and she doesn’t need to punch anyone.

 _Did word get out already?_  She wonders, wandering towards the mess hall when it’s time to meet Tibs,  _Or… Turians have good noses. Is there a scent marker or something?_

Lily only holds her head high and struts through the Mess Hall, pressing briefly against Tiberius’ side as she joins him at their usual table.

Tibs flares his mandibles at her, finishing off the email he’d been typing and nudging her back. “Hey. Have a good day?”

“Mhm, though I have a question.” at his curious trill, she continues “How does every Turian I’ve passed today know we slept together?”

He coughs, choking briefly on the bite he’d taken, and she lifts an eyebrow at the blue flush of his throat.

“Oh, uh, I forgot… we, uh, we  _scent mark_  our partners, when we’re in exclusive relationships… just, uh, wards off suitors, I guess.” Tiberius shoots her a look, clearly embarrassed, “I, uh… I meant to mention it, earlier… it’s temporary.”

“I like it.” she says, catching him off guard again, “I was just curious as to why I was suddenly getting  _looks_.”

“Ah, yeah… that’d be it.”

“Sweet.” Lily downs some of her own dinner, nudging his leg with her toe, “So, you free for the night, now? I got some of the other Tribe members set, ready to tackle that dungeon tonight.”

“Yeah, I’m free. Sounds like a good way to end the night, then.”

“Sounds good - I’ll pop down to my room to grab some extra clothes after dinner, then - if you don’t mind me crashing over night after we finish the dungeon, at least.”

Tiberius chuckles, giving her a look that makes her feel warm all the way down to her toes. “I don’t mind at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	11. Mine, For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings deepen, Tiberius catches up with a friend, and Lily receives an offer from Fedorian. Her position, it seems, is becoming much more permanent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a new chapter! More dorks! Idk what to say so... enjoy? ♥ Tibs, Tass, Gwen & Aurie belong to the lovely @wafflesrock16 ! The stuff Aurie talks about is mentioned in her awesome fic, Inferno! Go read it!!

A chime from his omni wakes Tiberius sometime after six, grumbling as he’s pulled from an incredibly restful sleep.

It takes him a moment to realize what the weight pinning his arm is, blinking blearily down at the shape until his vision clears and the grumble shifts into a soft purr as Lily’s form comes into focus.

 _Right, she stayed last night._  Memories of the night before flash through his mind - running the new dungeon, and then rather more  _enjoyable_  things afterwards.  _Spirits,_  but the woman is flexible, and the fact that she’s just as ready and eager when it comes to sex as he is has him purring all over again.  _She really does match you ridiculously well._

Even now, Lily’s tucked perfectly against him,  _just_  the right height to nestle snugly - brunette hair a wild tangle around her head, face peaceful in sleep, body relaxed - the very definition of cozy.

Tiberius shoves down the song that wants to rumble out of his chest -  _too soon, Tibs, control yourself, not that she’d even know what it meant -_  and turns to check the message that had woken him, hoping to keep the light from bothering his bedmate.

Aurelius: Sorry for the late response, things are crazy over here: I  _told_  you she was interested.

It takes his half asleep mind a second to catch up, mandibles pulling in when he does.  _Right. Shit. Here I am, whining about a girl, while Aurie and Tass are risking their lives._

Tiberius: It’s okay, don’t worry about responding if you’re busy. How are things there?

Aurelius: Okay. I’m with Gwen; Tassius is on the front lines now. Don’t worry about us. You know I want details, right?

Tiberius: Are you sure about that-?

“Mmmmmmwhy’re you awake?”

Tiberius glances down at the human in surprise, mandibles flaring a little at the sight of Lily squinting sleepily at him.

“Just responding to a message.” he hums back, drinking in this soft, sleepy side of her, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Mmm. D’you know y’purr in yer sleep?” she mumbles, rolling over to snuggle against his front, “I  _like_  it… like a big, sexy cat…”

Tiberius trills a little, song leaking out as he leans closer, “I’m, uh, not sure what a cat is, but I’ll take that as a compliment…”

“Damn straight…” Lily mumbles, tilting her head back a little to give him a plaintive look, “Snuggle? Just a bit longer?”

 _Like I could ever say no to you._  Tiberius nods, typing off a quick message to Aurie before slipping back down under the covers.

Tiberius: Gotta go, Lily’s demanding more snuggles. I’ll call you later?

Aurelius: Welcome to the club, my friend.

That makes him flush a little, but it’s worth the embarrassment to have Lily’s warm little body pressed up along his own, her breath an even, happy sigh against his chest, and he’d swear he could die happy with her there against him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Several hours later, Tiberius steps back into his flat from a meeting with Fedorian, processing all of the information they’d just gone over as he settles into one of the kitchen chairs.

Lily is out ‘ring shopping’ with Rainer - a surprise gift for Rose that’s part of the human engagement custom, he knows.

‘ _We’re already Mated.’_  Rainer had announced, when he’d come to talk to Lily earlier,  _‘But Ah wanted ta abide by both Turian an’human customs, an’get Rose a ring. Ah’d hoped yah could help meh pick one out, Lily.”_

Lily had  _screamed_ , and then cried a little, and then  _tackled_ Rainer - and if Tiberius didn’t at least have a  _slight_  understanding of humans, he’d have been a lot more confused then he was. Rainer had been thrown for a loop, and it was entertaining as hell.

 _‘I’m **happy**!”_  Lily had promised, sniffling a little but grinning widely,  _‘I’m just emotional, okay?! D’you know how long she’s been looking for you?! Gods! Let’s go, right now! No time to waste! Ring shopping, now!’_

The timing worked out, anyways; his meeting with Fedorian had been short, but Lily was the centre of it.

 _‘She’s put in a request to stay on Palaven, rather then returning with the rest of the Alliance Squadron.’_  Fedorian had steepled his fingers on his desk in amusement, giving Tiberius a look,  _‘I realize attachment to her sister may have been part of this, but I have to ask - have either of you…?’_

 _‘We are involved, Primarch.’_  he’d admitted, knowing what Fedorian was getting at,  _‘I didn’t know she’d requested to stay, though - we haven’t been together long.’_

_‘I suspect that decision was made to keep from putting pressure on you, Tiberius. In any case, Evans does not seem the type to sit around idle, and while her relationship with you is likely a large reason for her request, I have an offer I think she may find amenable.’_

_Liaison to the Alliance, and part of the Valkyrie Training Program._  Tiberius rolls it around in his head while the call dials, liking the idea and the thought of Lily in the role the more he thinks about it,  _She’d do well at it, and it’s not a short-term position; it would be permanent. She could stay here-_

_“I was starting to wonder if you were going to call, Tibs - Lily keeping you too busy?”_

The teasing voice coming through his omni snaps Tiberius from his thoughts, making him grin. “No, Lily’s out right now - Primarch business.”

_“Ah, forgot, you’re a Big Shot over there.” Aurelius jabs, no small amount of pride in his subvocals, “Forget about it; if the amicae’s away, spill - all the details, now.”_

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

_“Tiberius, this is the first woman - scratch that, first **person**  - I have heard you talk about this much, ever! You’ve only known her a month, slept with her three times, and yet I can tell you’re in love - I’m not there to see it, so tell me everything. So I know what to expect when I get to meet this Lily.”_

Tiberius can feel his throat flushing blue, subvocals whining in embarrassed denial… but it’s been forever since he’s gotten to talk to Aurie, to just sit and catch up.

What can it hurt?

“Alright, alright… but you can never tell her any of this, you swear?”

_“Yeah, yeah, c’mon, I only have a couple hours off - Gwen’s busy with the weapons destruction facility right now.”_

“Alright, then. Where to start…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 “-and you should have  _seen_  her, Aurie, tearing through the final boss in the dungeon, it was  _amazing_ -!”

_“You **would**  find yourself a gamer, Tibs, I swear-”_

“I’m  _back_!” Lily’s voice sings out somewhere behind him, and a bag of takeout being popped onto the counter beside him makes Tiberius jump in surprise. “We found her a ring! Sorry it took so long - oh, shoot! Who’re you talking to? Should I be quiet?”

 _“Ah, that must be the lovely Lily I hear.”_  Aurelius chuckles, making the brunette perk as she steps into his vision,  _“Hello, Lily - I’m an old friend of Tibs, Aurelius. He’s told me a lot about you.”_

“Oh, Aurie! He’s told me about you, too!” Lily comes up beside him and rests an arm along the back of his cowl casually, grinning down at him, “Sorry for interrupting your conversation, though!”

_“No problem, I’ve gotta get going anyways. Take care, Tibs. Look after him for me, Lily.”_

“I will.” she says, giving him a squeeze, and the line goes dead with a last chuckle from Aurelius.

“Welcome back.” Tiberius greets shyly, flaring his mandibles a little. Lily just bends to nuzzle him quickly, pulling away to reach for the bag she’d dropped beside him.

“We stopped to get some food since we were so late - Rainer said you guys order from this takeout place sometimes, so hopefully we got the right stuff? They had a couple Levo things, so I’m trying them -”

“It smells delicious.” he stops her rambling, touched that she’d even thought about feeding him, “I didn’t even realize how late it had gotten - I’ve been talking to Aurelius for nearly three hours, Spirits.”

“Oh yeah? Wow, I don’t know if I’ve ever talked to anyone that long on my omni.” Lily hums a little as she distributes the food, and he can’t help humming to match, “Just catching up?”

“Yeah. He, uh, doesn’t get to talk for long periods, very often. With what’s going on over there, right now.”

That makes her pause, nose scrunching for a moment as her eyebrows lower. Then her eyes go wide, mouth opening on an  _oh_. “Oh, yeah, he’s on Taetrus, isn’t he? I forgot… it’s so calm over here, you’d never know there was a Civil War going on on one of the colonies…”

“Fedorian’s sent aid, but he doesn’t want to ‘cause panic’.” Tiberius echoes, ripping the wrapper off his food rather more forcefully than needed. “What happened was horrific - the monsters responsible deserve what’s coming to them. Tassius has it under control, though.”

“Tassius. You’ve mentioned that name, before.” Lily bundles up the packaging from the food and tosses it in the garbage, crossing back over to hover next to him, “He’s a friend?”

“A good friend. And a mentor.” Tiberius takes a bite of food and chews it thoughtfully for a moment, swallowing before saying “He’s biotic, and was the Kabalim of my  _Cabal_  unit on the  _Steadfast_. He’s one of the few biotics to ever be promoted to General - and at a young age, too. He’s the one that recommended me to Fedorian, when he was looking to add a biotic to his personal defense. He’s a good man.”

“And he’s in the middle of a Civil War.”

“If anyone can handle it, it’s Tassius.”

Lily goes quiet at that, staring down at her drink. Tiberius stays quiet, too, thinking - if Tassius hadn’t recommended him to Fedorian, he would never have been at The Spire when the Alliance Squad had arrived. He wouldn’t have met Lily.

_Yet another thing to thank Tass for, when I see him again._

“We can go there, if you want.”

That makes him freeze, thinking he’s misheard. He stares at her for a moment, mandibles flickering questioningly.

Lily’s chewing on her lip, which would be incredibly alluring if he wasn’t slightly confused.

“Sorry, what?”

“Sorry, I don’t know how this works with the Hierarchy, but… did you want to go to Taetrus, to help Tassius and Aurelius? Because I’m down. I’ll go with you. You obviously really care about them, and if I can help, I want to help.”

Tiberius couldn’t control his song even if he wanted to this time, and he doesn’t even try. Somehow, just the knowledge that this incredible woman would drop everything to go with him, to help  _his_  friends and  _his_  people, solidifies thread that’s been weaving together since they met.

 _I love you._  His subvocals sing, a sound she can’t understand, as he reaches out a long arm and wraps it around her waist, pulling her just close enough to lean up and press his forehead to hers.

Lily must be able to tell  _something_  is different, because her face goes pink even as she presses back into his touch, content for a moment before enquiring “So… Tibs?”

“My place is with Fedorian.” he manages finally, trying to beat back the emotions, “I’m not Taetrun born, and Tassius and Aurelius have things under control. But that you’d go with me - that means  _a lot_ , Lily. And, um, I have an offer for you, actually. From Fedorian.”

“Oh?” Lily plays with his sleeve curiously but makes no move to step out of his embrace, making him purr, “And what sort of offer is that, lover?”

“A job offer, since you’ve apparently requested to stay on Palaven.” Tiberius shoots her a cheeky look, making her blush again.

“Oops. I  _was_  gonna tell you, eventually… didn’t wanna put any  _pressure_  on you.”

“I get it. And I appreciate it - though I’m happy you’re staying.” he catches her hand and nips at her wrist, grabbing her attention once more, “As I was saying - Fedorian, job offer. He asked if you’d want to be the Liaison to the Alliance, and part of the Valkyrie Training Program - which, from my understanding, is meant to mix Alliance and Hierarchy training styles.”

“Ohhhh, I could do that! Liaison, huh?” Lily tugs on his hand, using his momentary distraction to plop herself down on his lap, “Kind of like an Ambassador from the Alliance? Does this mean I get to wear fancy dresses instead of my N7 armor?”

“You’ll have to talk to Fedorian about that, my  _amicae_.” Tiberius hums, testing the word and finding that he really,  _really_  likes it, “I said I’d pass along the message - and you haven’t touched your food.”

“We were  _talking_.” Lily pouts, reaching dutifully for the unopened packages, “And sure, I’ll talk to Fedorian tomorrow. I’m beat right now - I saw lots of shops I’d like to check out today, though. Next time we have a day off, will you take me out to Cipritine again? It’s more fun with my favorite tour guide.”

“Whatever you want, Lily.” Tiberius promises, squeezing her around the middle and nuzzling at her neck, loving the laugh it elicits. Happy that he gets to keep her, even just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	12. Waves and Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Aultis and Juvia leads to a stroll along the beach - ending in rather less innocent activities, and another step forwards in their relationship. Neither had expected to ever find someone, yet here they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, heads up... semi-public sex happening here. Oops? Enjoy!

“Didn’t see you guys at that last Dungeon raid - too busy with the shop, or the baby?”

“Tani had a fever, so we were swapping off sleeping and staying up with her.” Aultis grunts, lifting the box of stock down from the upper shelf, “She’s alright, thank the Spirits - this is what happens when you hit our age and start having kids, I guess.”

“You love it.” Tiberius quirks a mandible and takes the box from the shorter man, rolling his eyes, “And you can still game.”

“Just not as often or as  _late_  as you do, right?” Aultis nudges him as he squeezes by, leading him back up the stairs, “Naw, you’re right, I wouldn’t trade Tani for anything - and we’ve got at least another month, give or take, before the busy season starts kicking in again. Here, bring the box back here.”

“Works for us - trying to get out to visit you two’s been fun.” Tiberius follows after obediently, setting the box down where specified, “Didn’t  _quite_  expect Lily’s schedule to get as ridiculously busy so quickly.”

“Ah, I remember you messaging about that - that was, what, a month ago? Just after that big dungeon?” Aultis flicks his mandibles out at Tiberius’ nod, leading him out to the main cafe space and back into the private household kitchen, “You’re both big shots now, huh? What is it she’s doing, again?”

“She’s the Alliance’s Ambassador to the Hierarchy - which is hilarious, since Fedorian came up with it.” Tiberius accepts the offered drink with a nod, taking a sip before saying “Basically playing liaison between Fedorian and the Alliance Council - though if the Alliance thinks she’s going to play favorites on their behalf, they’re in for a rude awakening. Lily’s also involved in the development of the Valkyrie training program - meant to teach both Hierarchy and Alliance disciplines, I think.”

“Interesting. Sounds like she’s going to be kept busy.”

“Not just her.” Tiberius can’t help grumbling, trailing after Aultis, “Both Rainer and I have been on call nearly every day, since - Taetrus has Fedorian on edge, but there’s something else bothering him, too. We don’t know what, but he’s antsy.”

“Sounds tiring - do you and Lily even see each other much through the week?”

“In the evening, and she usually spends the night.” he says, fighting to keep the purr out of his subvocals - no matter how tired they are, they usually manage at least  _one_  round every couple of nights, whether it’s full sex or lazily stroking each other to completion. In the bath the one night is a favorite memory, so far, though not one he’s about to share with Aultis - Aurie’s already heard  _all_  about it.

Aultis stops walking then, giving him a strange look. “Wait, she hasn’t moved  _in_  with you yet? I figured that’d happened ages ago.”

“Ah, no, um, not… not quite.” Tiberius chirps, feeling his neck flush in response, “She’s, uh… she’s got a few clothes at my place, her toothbrush, but… didn’t want to rush her.”

Truthfully, he’s had some drawers cleaned out of his dresser for a couple of weeks, meaning to ask her that exact question - the Alliance squad has long since come and gone, and they’re clearly  _together_ , so why not? - but something keeps holding him back. That same, nagging little thought that always holds him back, whispering  _too soon? Too fast?_

“Soon.” he finishes the thought, pushing past Aultis so he doesn’t have to see the other man’s expression, “Anyways, we should get going - I’m glad we planned to hit here last, since shopping took a while-”

“See, and you were so worried? You’re a natural, Lily.”

“Hah, I doubt that, she’s just very goo-owwwwowowow _ow_  Tani  _no_  please _please_  let go of my hair ahhh _ow_ ow-!”

“And now she’s not so good.” Tiberius can hear Juvia laughing, her subvocals singing in amusement as they draw closer to the common room tucked at the back of the house, “You can’t say you didn’t expect her to be  _curious_ , Lily; you’re probably the first person with hair she’s ever  _seen_.”

“I guess babies across  _all_  species go for the hair.” he hears Lily whimper just as they reach the doorway, hovering back a little to keep from being noticed.

The brunette has just managed to free her hair from the grip of the baby turian in her arms, shaking her head back to keep it out of reach before resettling the chick high against her chest and shoulder - cradling her much more comfortably then he’d have expected, considering she’d never held a baby turian before.

“I can’t get over how much  _bigger_  she is then when we popped by, before,” Lily’s saying, bouncing a little, grinning wide at the happy chirping the action elicits, “ _Slightly_  less fluffy, but still adorable.”

“Turians grow quickly, since we’re born so small - otherwise we’d never reach the heights we do.” Juvia trills at the chick, mandibles flared, “I’m sorry that she nearly ripped out a chunk of your hair, though.”

“Naw, it’s okay, mostly just caught me off guard.” Lily shifts, bouncing the chick higher, laughing aloud at the startled squawk she receives, “You’re just telling me I need a haircut, right, Tani?”

_“So… when’s your turn?”_  Aultis hums at him through his vocals, and Tiberius is suddenly very, very glad Lily can’t understand them.

“Tibs!” Lily lights up when he steps out into the room, making his heart stutter the way her smile always seems to, “Look! Tani likes me! And my hair!”

“I heard.” he chuckles, crouching to be at eye level with the chick, chattering at her and flaring his mandibles when she chirps happily, “You ready to go? It’s going to start getting dark, soon.”

“Sure! We’ve had a good little visit. Thanks for letting us invade for a bit.” Lily gives the chick a quick snuggle before handing her back to her mother, grinning and accepting the hand he offers her up. “Do we have time to walk along the beach first?”

“Should be okay.” he agrees, giving his friends a nod. “Good to see you both. We’ll try to visit more often.”

“You better, or else Tani’ll be walking by the time you show up again.” Juvia jokes, waving as they head off, “Have a good night!”

Lily catches his hand as they walk, humming and swinging them back and forth between them - following the same path they’d taken nearly two months before down to the beach front, the sun slowly beginning to sink behind the water.

“I like them.” Lily says after a bit, grinning up at him, “And Tani’s adorable - it’s no fair that Turian babies are so freaking cute. All fluffy and fuzzy.”

“I think you’re biased, Lily.” he can’t help teasing, feeling her grip on his hand tighten.

“Maybe I am.” she shrugs a shoulder, giving him a coy look from beneath her lashes, “Walk along the water with me? I promise I won’t try to pull you  _into_  the water - I just want to get my feet wet.”

“Sure.” he says, knowing he could never say no to that look - especially not when the response earns him a brilliant grin, her laughter infectious as she tugs him quicker towards the water.

Their purchases from the day have already been sent back to The Spire, a perk of their positions, so they’re free to wander the shoreline hand in hand, nothing to weigh them down.

They catch up a bit as they walk - Lily’s training, Fedorian’s meetings, quiet, comfortable conversation - going quiet after a while, content in each other’s presence.

“We lived near a waterfront, when we were little.” Lily says after a while, looking out at the waves, “Near enough that Rose and I would sneak out and just wander the shoreline for hours - we weren’t very old. Eight, maybe nine. Just kids, getting out, playing at freedom.”

“Your parents didn’t get angry?” Tiberius asks, softly, remembering her words on her parents.

“I was their precious princess, remember? I could do no wrong - so long as Rose was with me, she was safe.” Lily frowns for a moment, lost in thought, “I was her shield, in a way. So long as I was doing the same thing, they wouldn’t give Rose trouble for it. I was Rose’s Shield.”

“Not anymore, though.” her smiles back, then, her grip on him tightening again, “She’s got Rainer, now.”

“You get to live for yourself, now.” he agrees, recalling that earlier talk.

“You fucking bet I do.” Lily laughs, tilting her head, “I never asked, though - where are your parents, Tiberius?”

“My mother passed away,” he answers, giving her a sad grin at the gasp that earns, “It’s okay. She died seven years ago - I still say a prayer to the Spirits for her, every morning. My Father’s alive, but we were never close. We don’t talk very often.”

Lily pulls him to a stop then, leaning against his side in a show of comfort. “I’m sorry, Tibs.” she whispers, making him hum and press back into her.

“It’s alright. It’s been a long time.” he bends enough to nuzzle at her hair, inhaling her scent greedily, then bumps her gently, “C’mon. We should head back.”

Lily mumbles something and steps back, seeming distracted but following when he tugs at her hand.

They’re just passing a bigger pile of rocks when she starts to giggle out of nowhere, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the noise.

“What?”

“No, no, nothing!” Lily pulls away to wave him off, still giggling uncontrollably, “It’s stupid, and  _totally_  bad timing - you’ll  _laugh_ -”

“What are you-?” Tiberius freezes, nose twitching, staring at her with his eyes narrowed - her usual scent is laced with  _arousal_ , which is both turning him on and confusing him even more. “Lily, seriously, just  _tell me_.”

“I’ve always kind of just, y’know,” Lily’s stopped laughing, but she’s biting her lip, now, eyes bright, and he can  _feel_  himself reacting even as she says “...wanted to have sex on the beach. Out in the open.”

He’s growling as he stalks up to her, her arousal infectious - and the way her eyes go even brighter when she realizes he’s game just make him even harder, “Behind the rocks, right now?”

“Oh, fuck,  _yes,_ quick.” Lily’s immediately scrambling away behind the rocks and leaving him to follow, her shorts undone and tossed on the ground by the time he’s ducked into the little alcove behind her, “On the sand, Big Guy - you’ve got less of a chance of sand getting in nasty places then I do.”

“As my lady wishes.” Tiberius doesn’t waste time discarding any clothes; only undoes the clasps on his pants to leave room for his cock and settles down on the sand, reaching a hand out to Lily as she finishes sliding her panties off and tosses them behind her, “C’mere, my  _amicae_  - I need to  _touch_  you, Lily.”

“Please.” she sighs, accepting the hand and stepping over him, settling herself in his lap and pressing flush against his chest with a happy groan. “Gods, I’ve been thinking about this all day - been  _wanting_  you all day, Tibs, wanting your cock inside of me, filling me up,  _please_ , baby.”

“Needy little thing.” he teases, not meaning it - Spirits know he’s been wanting her, too - pinching a nipple and making her whine, hissing when she bucks against him and his control slips, fighting to keep himself sheathed, “Lillll _y_ , need to get you  _ready_ ,  _amicae, wait_ -”

“I’m  _ready_ , Tibs,  _trust me_ ,” Lily frames his face in her hands and kisses him, slow and deep, pressing her forehead to his, “I promise, I’m good,  _please_ , just  _take me_.”

With a growl, Tiberius grabs her hips and angles her, keeping her steady as he releases - cock unsheathing straight into the snug, welcoming heat of her cunt.

Lily’s head falls back with a moan, but her expression is one of stark pleasure, and he purrs loudly at the feeling of her gripping around him - happy that she wasn’t lying, that this feels as good for her as it does for him.

There’s little coherent thought after that - just the slapping of flesh against plates, growling and muttering and sighing, her nails below his fringe and his talons on her hips.

Lily cries out when her release hits, slamming down hard and clinging to him. “Oh  _Fuck,_ Tibs, yes,  _knot me_ , Big Guy, c’mon, baby,  _take me_ -”

Tiberius stutters on his next upstroke, hilting himself and shouting her name as he follows her in release, purring up a storm and pressing her close as his knot swells inside of her.

Lily gives a tired smile, nuzzling happily at him with a little laugh. “Glad to know I’m still not too ridiculous for you.”

_I love you._  His subvocals sing, hand stroking up and down her back and leaving streaks of sand.

“Never.” he says instead.

 

* * *

 

 Lily’s panties disappear in the ten minutes they’re behind the rocks, but she just laughs and pulls her shorts back on without them.

They both have sand in places they didn’t even  _know_  you could get sand, but as far as Tiberius is concerned, it was worth it - maybe it had come out of nowhere, but he’s not complaining.

“Ugh, I  _hate_  sand.” Lily pouts into the spray of the shower, waiting till her hair is completely drenched before reaching for the shampoo she’s stashed there, “I love the beach, but I hate sand - wonderful combo, Lily, really.”

“It’s not  _that_  bad.” Tiberius teases, already scrubbing away the remnants of their adventure - he’s glad he opted to keep his pants  _on_ , as they’d kept most of the sand off. He purposely ignores the glare his amicae shoots him as he switches to his fringe brushes, commenting “I’d still say it was worth it, no?”

“Oh, definitely - that was  _great_  beach sex, best I’ve ever had.” she shoots him a toothy grin as she lathers up her hair, “I just  _hate_  feeling like I’ve got sand stuck to me. All gritty and…  _blech_.”

He chuckles, finishing up with his fringe and tucking his brushes away to turn to the smaller woman. “Here.” he offers, shooing her hands away and scrubbing at her hair for her, working the product through the strands and massaging her scalp in the process. Lily slumps back against him while he works, sighing in content, and his song spins out of his chest to echo around them in the shower, wrapping them up in the sound.

It goes quiet as he releases her to rinse the suds out, and Lily doesn’t mention it as she finishes up and steps out to grab a towel.

“We’re both off tomorrow, amazingly… wanna watch a movie?” Lily says as she towels off, drying her body and then wrapping her hair up in a strange sort of turbin he’s seen her do before, “I donno, I don’t wanna sleep yet, but I wanna be lazy.”

“Movie sounds good. We bought snacks today, I think?” Tiberius finishes drying off and tosses his towel in the laundry chute, leading the way into his bedroom, “We can probably find some human movies on the extranet, if you want?”

“Can’t hurt to try, or you can introduce me to some Turian vids - oh, crap.”

Tiberius turns to find Lily prodding at the small pile of clothes she’d brought up a few days before, trilling curiously. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have any clean PJ’s left - or clean  _anything_  left, for that matter. Guess I’m borrowing a shirt tonight, Tibs. I’ll have to do some swapping around again tomorrow.” Lily sighs, pulling the towel off of her head as she crosses back over to him to pull open the draw he keeps his older shirts in, “I need to figure out a better system for this.”

Momentarily amused by the fact that she knows  _exactly_  where his old shirts are, Tiberius blinks at her words and coughs, swallowing a nervous trill. “Well, you know, uh, if you want, I could, uh… make some space, for you. So you can, uh… keep your clothes here?”

Lily pauses in pulling the shirt she’d chosen on - which honestly, looks hilarious, because one arm is half out and her head is half stuck in the wide neckline - before tugging it down and watching him for a moment, eyes narrowed. Her lips twitch, an eyebrow lifting as she settles a hand on her hip.

“Tiberius… are you asking me to move in with you?”

He panics for the briefest moment, but Lily cuts him off before he can get too flustered, stepping closer to plant her hand on his chest.

“Because if you are… it would save me a  _hell_  of a lot of trouble, trying to figure out how to ask without seeming to damn pushy.”

A startled chirp escapes him at that, and he stares down at her for a moment, processing the words and her smile. Then it clicks. “You… you want to move in? Really?”

“Hells, yes. I mean, I’ve practically been living here, anyways! Your bed is  _much_  more comfortable.” Lily winks, beckoning him down to give him a quick kiss, “Consider me officially moved in - we can do the actual moving shit tomorrow, though. I just wanna be lazy right now.”

“Definitely.” he agrees, briefly flustered, managing to catch her around the waist before she can get to far and pulling her in for a longer, deeper kiss.

“ _Fuck_ , Tibs.” she pants, clinging tight when he pulls back, “I dunno if this is a good idea, after all. We might never leave the bed.”

“I think I can deal with that.” he purrs, song echoing out from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	13. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a simple enough task: a trial run, a test of both he and Lily’s skills to usher in the Valkyrie Program. But something’s off, and Tiberius doesn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter friends! Some action, some minor angsty stuff, some naughty bits at the end... enjoy?

“Okay, so… do we have any idea what we’re in for?”

“Unfortunately, no - Fedorian didn’t want to give away the surprise.” Tiberius snaps his shoulders guards into place and flexes, testing the movement, “Well, he did give  _one_  hint - but it’s vague.”

“Vague, huh?” he hears Lily snapping her own armor into place behind him, absently listening to her movements and noises, “That’s not very helpful - I’m not good at planning when I  _know_  what to expect, never mind when we’re flying  _blind_.”

“It’s meant to test the capability of humans and turians working together, right? He doesn’t  _want_  us to plan, is my guess - he wants to see how we function in the heat of the moment.” finished with his armor, he gives himself a brief shake before turning to face his  _amicae_ , grabbing his helmet from the bench as he goes, “I didn’t think he’d be having  _me_  join you in the first combat test, however.”

“Hey, why not? Fedorian knows what he’s doing.” Lily finishes snapping on her own gauntlets and pauses to run something on her omni before turning to face him, and he’s not ashamed to admit the sight of her in full armor makes him purr, “It’s all politics in the end, right? Showing off one of his most trusted biotics, the ‘Primarch’s Shield’, fighting alongside the newly appointed Alliance Ambassador - seems like a good way to usher in the Valkyrie program to me.”

“And you didn’t think you’d do well as an Ambassador.” Tiberius chuckles, catching her at the waist long enough to bend and press their foreheads together, “You do better than you think, Lily. I still don’t like not being able to plan.”

“Hey, it’ll be fine! Don’t worry.” Lily goes onto her toes to press a quick kiss to his mouth plates, winking, “You’re Defence, I’m Offense - we’ve got this.”

_‘I hope so.’_  he hums back, nuzzling at her before she slips away to grab her own helmet, that worry still lingering at the back of his mind.

Fedorian had approached them a couple of weeks after Lily had officially moved into Tiberius’s flat - giving them enough time to get settled, it seemed, before bringing up the topic of the Valkyrie program again.

_“You’ll be more a Council Member and, on occasion, Instructor, as need be.”_  the Primarch had told the woman, sitting in his office that day,  _“I’m looking to expand our knowledge, and our approach to Combat in general - if we’ve learned anything the last few years, it’s that we all need to work together.”_

_“While I’ll admit, I have not seen you in Combat, myself, both your N7 designation and your recommendation from the Alliance speak worlds - your twin has also said you are a ‘force to be reckoned with’ on the battlefield.’ I’ll admit, I’m eager to see this skill displayed.”_

_“The point of the Valkyrie Program, of course, is to develop techniques in which humans and turians can work smoothly together - it only makes sense, then, that we have a human and a turian fighting together in this Combat Trial.”_ Fedorian had sat back in his chair, looking incredibly pleased with himself,  _“Tiberius, I’d like you to partner with Ambassador Evans for this Trial, on my authority. It should be no trouble for the two of you together, given your strengths.”_

_“Of course, Primarch.”_  Lily had agreed immediately, confidence radiating off of her, and Tiberius hadn’t been able to say no in the wake of that trust.

Now, though… he’s used to having a plan. Tassius had always had a plan, back with the  _Cabal_ , and even since agreeing to serve directly beneath Fedorian, he and Rainer had always talked missions out before leaving to see them through.

This unknown trial - and the  _hint_  Fedorian had given him - have his plates bunched and his nerves flayed.

_“There’s only going to be one enemy - not a long trial, since there’s only two of you participating - and it should be no problem, considering it’s an enemy you’ve faced before.”_

_What are you up to, Fedorian?_

A resounding chime echoing through the small prep room they’re in snaps Tiberius from his thoughts, making him straighten immediately to attention and swivel towards where Lily stands ready at the closed doors to the Training Arena.

He takes a moment to admire her - as comfortable in her N7 armor as he is in his own Cabal set, posture deceptively casual, a Phaeston assault rifle strapped to her back and a pistol on her thigh - wondering, again, how he managed to get so lucky.

Lily catches him watching and grins, tilting her head in that way she has and shifting her grip on her helmet, holding her hand out to him, “You ready, Big Guy?”

He could stall and worry some more, but she already knows he’s anxious, and by taking the lead is trying to pull him out of that cloud - so he flares his mandibles in what he hopes passes as a smirk, nods, and takes the offered hand.

“Ready.” he agrees, giving her hand a quick squeeze, releasing her as the doors slide open and slipping his helmet on as he follows her out into the arena, “Whatever Fedorian throws at us, let’s just get it over with quickly: no stalling or fancy maneuvering needed.”

“Gotcha.” Lily clips her helmet into place and steps fully out into the space, doing a quick sweep of the currently still Arena, “What did Fedorian say, again? One enemy?”

“One enemy.” Tiberius echoes, flexing his talons and letting his biotics spark a little, focused on keeping the nervous energy from spiking out, “Something I’ve faced before, apparently.”

“There’s a shipping crate.” she mumbles, pointing off towards the opposite side of the Arena - already running a long range scan of it, he notes, both proud and surprised that her omni can scan from so far away,  _probably a tweak from Rose_  - “It’s something  _big_ , Tibs, I think - no way, would Fedorian seriously-?”

“Spirits sake.” he curses and throws up a shield before she’s finished her sentence, instincts screaming as the crate explodes and, as if on cue, the mech that had been lying in wait bursts out of it, “It’s a fucking  _YMIR_.”

He  _hates_  YMIR Mech’s - they’re slow, but they’ve got long range, tough armor, and piercing weapons. His shield’s can hold against the things onslaught, sure, but he can’t do much in the way of attacking it while he’s guarding - Lily’s Phaeston might be able to whittle its health down slowly, but it’s going to be a long, drawn out fight-

“ _Shit_ , okay, Rose and I fought one of these things before - or, we almost did, she got into it’s programming before it could move.” Lily’s backed up to stand right next to him, safely within the dome of his shield as the YMIR slowly turns it’s sights on them, and he’s somewhat startled by the scent of  _excitement_  he catches wafting off of her, “Okay, can’t do that, obviously, I’m no programmer.”

“My Offensive skills aren’t strong enough to take that thing down alone,” Tiberius growls in frustration, glaring as the Mech begins firing - rounds bouncing harmlessly off the shield, “Your gun can get through it’s armor eventually, but what’s the range?”

“Not  _that_  long. I gotta get in close.” Lily hums for a moment, the sound buzzing through the filter of her helmet, before she pivots on her heel, “Okay, here’s the plan: keep that thing distracted, I’m gonna get behind it.”

“You’re going to  _what_ -  ** _Lily!_** ” his subvocals drop right into a panicked shriek as the woman suddenly ducks sideways and darts out of the shield, diving behind one of the nearby barriers, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Just keep it occupied!” she shouts back, staying behind the rock until the Mech’s sights have locked back onto his shield, “It’ll work -  _trust me_ , Tibs!”

“But-” he notices the Mech turning slightly and flings a singularity at it - perfectly aimed to knock right into its motion sensors, not enough to do significant damage but more than enough to throw it’s aim off.

_Spirits, Lily, I hope you know what you’re doing._  He’s growling under his breath, subvocals warring between worry and frustration, focusing on the Mech and keeping it distracted with Pulls and Throws, tossing more Singularities anytime it seems to turn it’s attention - shield standing strong all the while.

He can just barely keep track of Lily in his peripheral, a blur as she darts between the barriers placed sporadically throughout the Arena, and he vaguely recalls her mentioning her agility being one of her strengths as a Marine - she’s  _fast_  and stealthy, staying out of the Mech’s line of sight and working her way behind it.

He hates this - he’s used to there being a  _plan_ , a set course of action, something to follow and a pattern to rely on. Not playing decoy while Lily throws herself into danger.

_Focus. Keep it’s attention on you._  Tiberius sucks in a breath, letting the shield drop in size as he slowly starts moving towards the Mech - not nearly quick enough to incite the thing to move, just enough to make  _sure_  it’s targeting him - still flinging biotics at it to keep it distracted.

_If she’s planning what I think she is, she’s going to need a quick exit route-_

Just as he’s thinking this Lily darts out from a barrier back and to the right of the Mech, dashing full speed up and onto a rock incline  _just_  taller than the enemy - running full tilt to the end and  _leaping_  off of it.

If he wasn’t so damn terrified he’d have been marvelling at the easy way she lands on the Mechs back, planting her feet and reeling her left arm back, omniblade flashing out and slicing through the wiring and metal holding the YMIR’s robotic head in place.

Lily jabs her blade down inside the exposed wiring for good measure, then stands tall with a laugh as the Mech goes still, a noise of triumph that does nothing to slow his pounding heart.

_No, it’s not over._  He’s running, now, shield dropped to preserve the energy he’s going to need to get her  _out_  of there,  _Disabled, yes, but YMIR’s always explode!_

“Lily, get down!”

“What?! I can’t hear you!”

“ _GET DOWN!”_  he’s nearly screaming, subvocals shrieking, biotics flaring around him as beeping starts to sound from the downed Mech, “JUMP,  _NOW_!”

Lily jumps as soon as he says it, and the biotics snap out in practiced sequence - his Pull  _just_  strong enough to grab her in the air and pull her safely into his arms as a Push sends the Mech flying as far as it can go, Shield snapping into place  _just_  as the explosion rocks the air around them.

Lily curls herself around his head, clinging tightly - his grip on her is no better, and were it not for her armor he’d probably be leaving bruises along her hips and thighs, but she doesn’t complain.

He doesn’t hear a word Fedorian says when he comes over the loudspeaker - only starts walking back towards the doors they’d come in, open now that they’d finished the Trial. He’s angry, but at what is harder to pinpoint.

He’s not mad at Lily - they’ve never fought together before, and she’d done only as she’d been trained, as she was equipped to do. They’d done well, in the end. He’s angry at Fedorian, for throwing them into this situation without a chance to plan. He’s mad at himself, too, for agreeing to it so easily.

Really, though, he’s just  _tired_ , and so, so relieved.

 

* * *

 

Tiberius doesn’t say a word as he carries her back through the Arena and into the little room they’d started in, and Lily just clings tight as he walks, heart slowly beginning to calm it’s frantic pace.

She’d acted calm, but there’d been a touch of fear there - she’d counted on the wires being fried disabling the Mech’s self-destruct reaction, but there was no point dwelling on it. She’s fine, Tibs is fine, they’re both fine, and they’ve ‘passed the trial’, she’d vaguely heard Fedorian saying over the speakers.

She doesn’t care about that right now. She only cares about the quiet Turian that’s still carrying her, his arms wrapped securely around her lower back and hips, face obscured by his helmet. They hadn’t had a plan, and she’s never seen his biotics before, but  _damn_  - the man had abilities and perfect control over them. She’s a bit jealous, if she’s honest, but now’s not the time to talk about that.

Lily gives his neck a quick squeeze, frowning when she notices they’re heading out of the Valkyrie Compound and back towards the bridge that connects it to The Spire. “I’m sorry, Tibs - I can walk, you don’t have to carry me.”

Tiberius just makes a quiet sort of grunt, grip tightening a fraction, and while she’s slightly confused she’s not going to question it - only hooks her legs around his hips to take some weight off him, leaning her helmeted cheek against the top of his head and holding on.

He carries her through the first level of The Spire and up the elevator, walking swiftly down the hall once they’ve reached their floor and ducking to avoid smacking either of their heads on the doorway of their flat.

It’s only once they’ve reached their bedroom that he stops moving, though his grip doesn’t loosen - it almost seems to get tighter, a soft sort of keening noise filtering from his helmet, a sad sound that she doesn’t like one bit.

Lily straightens and scrambles to get her helmet off, tossing it carelessly behind her and then carefully searching for the releases’ of his, snapping them open and gently pulling his helmet over his fringe and off, more careful with aiming it towards the bed.

Tiberius doesn’t meet her eyes at first, that sad sound still spinning from his vocals - Lily cups his chin beneath both mandibles and tenderly tilts his face up, bending to catch his gaze and offering a small, reassuring grin.

“I know.” she says, voice soft, stroking a thumb along the softer flesh below one mandible, “I was scared, too. But it’s okay. We’re okay.”

The keen shifts into a sharp whine, jaw clenching slightly as he tilts his head further up, the sound softening as she bends to meet his forehead with a press of her own. “We could have failed.” he argues, and the underlay of  _fear_  she can make out in his subvocals makes her heart hurt, “A damn combat trial, and we could have  _failed_ , all because Fedorian wanted to play a fucking  _game_. If you’d gotten caught in that  _blast_ , Lily, I’d have… I don’t know what I’d-”

His words trail off into another low keen, and Lily just holds him tighter, understanding without words what he means. Because she’d have felt the same if the roles had been reversed. She hasn’t told him quite what he means to her, not yet, but if she’d lost him because of some sort of  _game_ …

Well, let’s just say she wouldn’t be welcome on Palaven, anymore.

“I’m the same, Tibs.” she whispers after his keening has died down, needing to make him feel better, to reassure him, “I fucked up, there, and I’m sorry - but it won’t happen again. We won’t let it. And we’re here. We’re okay.”

Lily pulls her head back just enough to look at him, lifting her hand to stroke her thumb over the plating of his cheek, “We’re okay - and we’re together. And that’s what matters.”

The keen shifts again - this time into that spiraling, songlike sound he’s been making recently, and he manages the smallest of grins just as she’s leaning back down towards him “Thank the Spirits for that.”

_I love you, Tiberius._  The thought rushes through her as she kisses him, lips pressed to mouth plates in a gentle touch that turns heated when his tongue slinks out to find hers, leaving her feeling on edge and needy,  _Fuck, I love you, if anything had happened-_

She forces that thought away, kissing him back just as desperately and letting her hands slide down to the hidden snaps of his shoulder plates - needing, suddenly, to feel him against her.

To reassure them both that they’re alive.

“C’mon, Big Guy - let’s get you out of this armor.”

 

* * *

 

 While he’s sure they’re in for at least a lecture about skipping out on the debrief, later, Tiberius couldn’t care less - all he cares about, here and now, is the brunette woman in his arms, sneaky little hands finding the snaps of his shoulder guards as she kisses him.

He can’t help the possessive thrum rumbling from his chest, and doesn’t try - can’t help that some part of him has come to think of her as his Match, even if they both bare Broken Marks. Lily is  _his_  - drenched in his scent, thanks to their frequent matings, and obviously claimed to anyone with a nose.

And he’s glad, so glad, that they are so well matched in this - that they both feel the need to reconnect in the wake of this sudden trial, to touch and reassure each other.

Though while he wants her, desperately, he wants to take it slow, for once - because there’s something he wants to do, that he hasn’t quite allowed to happen, yet. Something he’s never really used with  _any_  lover, honestly, for fear of being hated yet again for what he can’t help being.

So Tiberius let’s her strip his armor off, still holding her securely against his chest, chasing her tongue with his own and tasting every last corner of her delicious little mouth - trilling quietly when she pulls back with a huff, cheeks flushed pink and breath coming in little pants.

He can catch the scent of her own arousal as he moves closer to the bed, somehow more subdued than usual, and concludes that she feels the same - desperate, but wanting to savor it, this time.

Tiberius let’s her slide to the ground with a last kiss, both working at the little intricacies of their own armor - the snaps of his  _Cabal_  set meant for talons, where the hidden buttons of her N7 armor is made for deft human fingers - stripping out of their remaining bodysuits and then simply taking a moment to look.

He’ll never quite believe that this beautiful woman is real - skin covered in living artwork and eyes bluer than any sky he’s ever seen - but he would gladly stay dreaming if it means keeping her forever.

He climbs onto the bed first at her nod, settling himself briefly on his back and humming when Lily crawls up after him, pressing herself right up along his side and leaning in for another slow kiss.

Tiberius purrs into her mouth at the feel of her hand stroking down over his sensitive waist and along the seam of his pelvic plates, allowing his hips to roll into her touch as he kisses her, body reacting as it only does to hers.

His plates have just parted and his cock begun to slide free when he takes control, gently batting her hand away as he rolls on top of her.

Lily shoots him a confused look, though she settles her hands on his shoulders and spreads her legs wide for him. “Tibs…?”

“I want to try something.” he hums, nuzzling her forehead, “Trust me.”

“Always.” she answers immediately, smiling, and he trills lovingly, nuzzling her again.

Tiberius hooks her legs up and over his hips, lining himself up and pushing inside in one smooth thrust, left momentarily speechless by how damn  _perfect_  she fits him, how fantastic her cunt feels squeezing around his cock.

He takes a moment to ground himself, waiting until Lily’s giving a little sigh and squeezing her legs around his waist impatiently, then pulls on his biotics - casting a shield all around their connected forms.

Lily gasps, eyes flying wide as the purple spreads over them - he’s used to the buzz of the biotic energy singing over his body, kept close during certain situations, but she’s probably never felt it, and if her expression weren’t one of pure awe he’d have been concerned.

“It’s  _warm_.” she whispers, clinging tight to him, making a strangled sound when he gives a little testing thrust, “ _Fuck_ , Tiberius - I didn’t know you could - this is  _amazing_.”

“You like it?” he hums back, shifting his hips again and making her whine.

“I really, really  _do_.” Lily tightens her hold around his neck to pull him closer down, nipping at the end of one mandible, “Now c’mon, Big Guy, don’t leave a girl hanging.”

That earns a groan and a harder thrust, and that starts a rhythm - a much slower, deeper rhythm then their usual trysts, but this is different. This is a reassurance, a re-connection, and there’s no need to rush.

Tiberius feels the first stirrings of his orgasm and throws caution to the wind - casting a weak singularity into the air above them, not nearly strong enough to do any damage, giving off  _just_  enough pull to give them a feeling of weightlessness.

Lily tightens her grip and cries out, arching beneath him as her release tears through her and her cunt clamps down on him, dragging him after her with a long, echoing growl.

It’s as they’re laying together afterwards - flipped so that he wouldn’t crush Lily, the brunette sprawled against his chest and drawing patterns along his keel bone - that he forces himself to ask “So… that was okay?”

“ _More_  than okay. You  _know_  I think your biotics are awesome - now, they’re fucking  _sexy_.” Lily shoots him a grin, “I mean, I  _was_  intending to give you the best blowjob of your life to cheer you up, but this was  _so_  much better.”

That earns a long purr, his hand smoothing up and down her back. “Another time, my  _amicae_.” he hums, knowing she can hear his song and finding he doesn’t care, “I just… want to hold you, right now.”

Lily’s smirk drops into an affectionate smile, eyes slipping closed as she snuggles closer against his chest with a happy sigh. “I’m down for that - Tibs snuggles are my  _favorite_ , after all. Just know, though - offers always open.”

“And know that I will  _reciprocate_  that offer anytime, my ridiculous Lily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	14. Rough Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius pulls some strings after Fedorian’s stunt with the Valkyrie Trial - getting a bigger, nicer flat for Lily and himself - but plans for her birthday are slightly waylaid when her overdue monthly visitor comes calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter guys, the muses woke up after con shenanigans this weekend! Enjoy! Heads up for anyone squeamish: mentions of that wonderful time of month ahead.

“A’right, Ah think thats everythin’, Tiberius.” Rainer finishes straightening up the chairs at the breakfast bar and steps back, giving his friend a questioning look, “Anythin’ else ya need while Ah’m here?”

“No, I think we’ve got things in place.” Tiberius straightens from where he’d been stocking the fridge, letting the door swing shut and giving the shorter man an appreciative grin, “Thanks for your help, Rainer. Wouldn’t have been able to manage this move as smoothly without you.”

“Naw, yer fine - yah did th’same when me an’Rose moved ta our new flat, last month. Least Ah can do.” Rainer pats him on the shoulder as he moves past him, chuckling, “Tell Lily happy birthday for meh - Rose’an Ah’ll be around, if yah need anythin’ else. No big plans on our end.”

“Wish Rose a happy birthday from me as well.” Tibs hums in return, waiting till his friends slipped out the door to stop and glance over the flat, doing one more quick double check and then allowing himself to  _breathe_.

There’s still no message back from Lily, meaning his  _amicae_  must still be sleeping -  _good, she deserves to sleep in, considering the late nights she’s been pulling for Fedorian_  - which should give him time to stop and grab them before breakfast before retrieving her from their old flat.

This new flat is both a perk of their positions and a birthday present to his lady love - a request he’d put in shortly after the crap Fedorian had pulled with the Valkyrie Trial. His old flat isn’t  _tiny_ , persay, and neither he or Lily had ever complained about the close space, but… they needed more room. Especially with all of the new clothes Teren had been throwing at Lily for her position as Ambassador, as well as the paperwork she now tended to come home with at least a few nights a week - paperwork she didn’t currently have a desk for.

Mated Couples were allowed larger quarters, and even without matching Soul Marks, Tiberius argued that they deserved a larger flat as well -  _“We’re both high members of your Inner Circle, we need the space, and Spirits, Fedorian, we’re not a pair of fledglings - we’re together.”_

The Primarch had assented in the end, though Tiberius had been keeping the new flat secret - wanting it to be a surprise for Lily’s birthday, since he wasn’t sure what other gift would be as good.

_Though I’m sure she’ll appreciate the bigger tub as much as I will._  He purrs as he leaves the flat, confident that everything is as prepared as it can be and now intent on procuring breakfast.  _It’s been a while since we’ve done it like **that** , I wonder if…_

He forces the lewd thoughts to the back of his mind as he enters the main canteen and grabs a decent portion of breakfast food for both of them, nodding to the cook as he heads back out and up to the old flat.

_Still no message back from Lily._  he notes, mandibles flicking out in confusion. Normally she’d be awake by  _now_ , if only because she’s noticed he’s missing and hasn’t been able to go back to sleep,  _She doesn’t normally sleep **this**  long, I didn’t think we were up that late._

Tiberius steps inside the flat and freezes when he’s immediately hit by the smell of  _blood_  - faint and barely there but something he could never miss - muffled whimpering and groaning drawing him straight to the bedroom as panic floods him.  _What_ -?!

“Lily?” he flicks the light on and trills in distress at the sight before him, breakfast dropped as he crawls onto the bed to hover worriedly over her, “Lily,  _amicae_ , what happened?”

Lily’s curled as tightly into herself as she can be, arms wrapped around her abdomen and eyes clenched shut - her cheeks look wet, and he’s startled by the fact that she’s been  _crying_ , something he’s never seen her do - groaning a little when his weight on the bed shifts her.

“Hurts.” she mumbles after a moment, opening her eyes enough to glance at him before wincing and seeming to curl in tighter, “ _Fuck_ , I forgot - fucking  _hurts_.”

“What hurts? You’re bleeding.” he can still smell it, though it’s not the same as fresh blood on the battlefield - it’s an older scent, thicker in the air, “What can I do?”

“Call Rose.” Lily bites her lip against what seems to be another wave of pain, eyes clenching shut once more, “This is fucking  _humiliating_  - call  _Rose_ , Tibs,  _please_ -”

His omni’s dialing the other twin immediately, getting a response after a couple of short rings in the form of a confused  _“Hey, Tiberius, everything okay?”_

“Sis,  _help_.” Lily groans, and clearly Rose must be much more on the ball then he is because she mutters a curse.

_“Oh, crap, when was the last time you got yours? Never mind.”_  he can hear the other woman moving around, grabbing things and talking to Rainer before coming back to her omni,  _“I’m on my way over with supplies - Tiberius, she’s okay, just keep her company right now. Your sheets are going to need changed I bet, sorry. You’ve been with humans before, yeah?”_

“Yes?”

_“Ever come across a female's menstrual cycle before?”_

That makes him blank for a moment, trying to remember where he’d heard the term. “I…  _think_  I’ve heard reference to it…?”

_“Okay, well, Lily can give you details later. Right now she’s in a lot of pain and she’s bleeding from down **there** , but she’s fine and it’s normal. Yes, we know, humans are weird. We’ll see you soon.”_

The call disconnects then, and even though Rose’s words have the panic receding he still jumps a bit when Lily starts moving around, groaning as she shoves herself up into a sitting position and tries to scoot towards the edge.

“Lily, where are you going?”

“Bathroom.” she mumbles, one hand still pressed tight to her abdomen as she shimmies, “Haven’t actually made a mess  _yet_ , want to  _avoid it_  if I can,  _fuck_ -”

Tiberius scoops her up without a second thought, noting her brief wince and then the way her shoulders relax as she settles in his grip, carrying her swiftly into the bathroom.

“Thanks, Big Guy,” she sighs, patting his arm as a signal to be put down, “Don’t worry.”

“You okay?” he can’t help asking, bumping his forehead against hers as he sets her on her feet.

“Mhm. Sore and grumpy, but I’ll live.” Lily bumps him back, pulling away when the buzzer sounds from the front door, “Can you let them in?”

Tiberius nods and heads back out - checking the bed quickly on his way through their room, glad to find no lingering sign of her blood - to open the door.

Rose gives him a quick, reassuring grin as she steps past him and heads down the hall to the bathroom, toting a decent sized bag of supplies -  _she knows what Lily needs best, I imagine._

Rainer looks both amused and annoyed as he steps in after her, rolling his eyes. “Can’t say Ah  _didn’t_  offer ta come help if ya needed us. This yer first experience with it?”

“Yeah. Never had any long-term human partners, before. Has Rose gone through this, since you’ve been…?”

“A couple’a times, yah. Rose said she’s always been more reg’ler then’er twin; she’s got lots o’supplies from Teren, though, so Lily’ll be well stocked.” Rainer goes quiet for a moment, looking almost sheepish, “Rose won’t be needin’em fer awhile, anyways.”

“No?”

“We, ehm… applied ta the Cheir Program.”

There’s a beat of silence for a moment as that sinks in, the words processing. Then it clicks.

“Really? So, when-”

“Rose’s appointment is next month.”

“Wow. That’s… that’s amazing, Rainer. Congratulations.” he pauses, then flicks a mandible out at his friend, “Never pictured you as a  _father_ , but… seriously. Congrats.”

“Can’t say ah ever thought’bout it, b’fore Rose showed up.” Rainer rolls his shoulders with a cough, looking distinctly uncomfortable despite the underlying  _excitement_  in his subvocals, “Wasn’t gonna say anythin’, yet, but eh… yer mah friend. Wanted yah ta know.”

Tiberius can’t help a trill of emotion at that, startled - Rainer’s not usually one to talk about things like this, and the fact that he’s sharing it says a lot. “Thank you for telling me, Rainer.”

“Mhm.”

There’s another quick beat of silence, before Tiberius hums and asks “Rainer, can I ask… you’ve seen Rose deal with this  _menstrual cycle_ , you said.”

“Ah have.”

“What helps? What does she normally do to cope with it?”

“Sleeps, an’takes pain meds. Lily’ll prob’ly want lots of sweet things, if she’s anythin’ like’er twin. Soakin’ in a hot bath usually helps, too - they get  _cramps_ , which is why she’s in pain.”

“Hot baths, huh?” that makes his mandibles twitch as an idea pops into mind, one he hopes will make his  _amicaes_  day a bit better, “Sorry, Rainer - need to check something.”

He heads back through the bedroom and raps gently on the bathroom door, calling quietly “Hey, it’s Tiberius. Is Lily up to talking?”

The door opens just a smidge, but it’s Rose lifting an eyebrow at him. “She’s just cleaning up a bit, is everything okay?”

“I’m going to pack her an overnight bag - I wasn’t sure if she’d want her normal lounge clothes or something else.” he explains, “Normally she wears the dough-nut shorts or star shorts, but I, um, figured I would ask her.”

Rose grins, turning to call behind her, “Lil, Tibs’ is packing you an overnight bag - donut shorts and star shorts okay?”

“What? Yeah, they’re fine - overnight bag? Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” he calls out, sharing a small smile with Rose, purring automatically when Lily steps inside view - seeming much less in pain and, while still smelling ever so faintly of blood, no longer looking as ill as she did.

“Pain meds are a wonderful thing.” she answers the unspoken question, stealing a half hug from her sister, “Thanks, Rose - sorry to bother you.”

“No bother - we’re having a lazy day in anyways.” Rose grins and hugs her back, pausing to give Tibs a knowing wink before heading back out towards the kitchen, “Give us a ring if you need anything else.”

“We will - happy birthday by the way, Rose!”

“Thank you, Tiberius!”

“Okay, Tibs.” Lily says, grinning a little when he turns back to her, “What’s going on?”

“A surprise, for your birthday.” he flicks his mandibles out, nudging her, “Grab whatever you’ll need for today and tomorrow. I know it’s been a rough morning, but I… well, I hope this’ll make up for it, a bit.”

“You being sweet is already making up for it.” she pauses to pat his cheek fondly, then obediently goes about grabbing some clothes and things and tossing them in the duffle Rose had brought over for her - a smart move on her twins part, really - “Does this surprise include breakfast, by any chance? Now that the meds are kicking in, I’m starting to get  _hungry_.”

“I grabbed food while I was out this morning.” Tiberius chuckles, retrieving the bag from where it had been abandoned earlier, “We can eat once we get there.”

“You are the best boyfriend  _ever_.” Lily zips up her duffle, grimacing faintly as she straightens, “Ugh, cramps aren’t  _quite_  gone - I haven’t gotten my period in  _ages_ , I always forget how much it sucks.”

“How about this-” Tiberius takes her duffle and hoists it easily over his shoulder, handing her the small bag of food before scooping her back up into his arms - grinning a little smugly down at her startled look and the way she’s clutching the food to her chest, “-you carry the food, and I’ll carry you?”

Lily just blinks at him for a second, probably catching up with what had just happened, before settling in against him and mumbling “ _Fuck_ , it kills me how strong you are, fucking awesome-”

Tiberius purrs at the praise, wiggling his mandibles down at her, “Ready for your surprise?”

“Hells, yes, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 It’s a quick jaunt back to the elevators and back up to the proper level of the Spire, deflecting Lily’s questions the entire time. He can tell she recognizes it from when they’d moved Rose and Rainer not long beforehand, her eyes narrowing as they walk down the hall - they’re not  _right_  next door to her twin, but they’re as close he’d been able to manage.

They arrive at the door and Tiberius swings her carefully down to her feet so he can tap in several commands on the lock pad, confirming it with his palm pressed firmly against the scanner. It beeps an affirmative and he steps back, nervously motioning her forwards. “Scan your palm, Lily.”

“Where are we?” she questions, obviously curious, even as she steps forwards, clearly trusting him despite not quite knowing what’s going on.

“You’ll see.” he says, relieved when she nods and places her palm against the glass, letting it scan her and then stepping away when it beeps.

He finishes the settings and then has her touch the pad again, chuckling a little when she  _eeps_  as the door whooshes open in response, gently nudging her forwards.

“Welcome home.” he murmurs once they’re inside, bending to nuzzle at her hair - trying and failing to tamp down on his nervous vocals.

It’s still not lavish, but it’s more space then they’d had, and by the look of startled awe on Lily’s face, she’s thinking about the same.

“It’s - wait - this is  _ours_?” she whips around, big blue eyes searching his face, “Seriously? How did you-?”

“I pulled some strings.” Tiberius rumbles, unable to resist running a hand up and down her arm, over the bold lines of her tattoos, “Thought we could use some more space - wanted to surprise you with it, for your birthday. I hope it, uh, makes up for your rough morning, a bit.”

“ _More than_ , Tibs, holy  _shit_ \- this is…”

Lily’s stomach chooses that moment to grumble loudly, making them both pause and laugh.

“Eat first, then explore.” Tiberius turns her back around and gives her a gentle push, “Kitchen’s straight ahead.”

“What’re you doing?”

“Another part of your surprise. You’ll see.”

“Fiiiiiiine.”

Lily huffs but does as told, and he can’t help puffing up in pride at her exclaims of  _awesome_  and  _wow_  that he hears echoing from the kitchen.

_You’ve done good so far, Tibs. Keep it up._

Tiberius heads into the bathroom and goes straight for the big tub, getting the water running and finding a temperature he knows his  _amicae_  will like - warm, but not so hot that she’ll be sweating in the bath. One of his specifications with this flat was that the tub needed to be big enough to accomodate them both - his height had led to some creative positioning in the tub of their old flat, and even then there was usually water all over the floor afterwards.

_Not important today, but good for the future._ He reminds himself, debating on if he should add some bubbles to the water and ultimately deciding against it in case it irritated Lily’s condition.

He can hear her finish her breakfast and start to wander the flat while he’s getting the bath run, making comments and exclamations as she goes. He can tell the exact moment she finds the bedroom by the excited squeal and  _oof_  sound she makes when she flops into the bed, and the sigh of  _‘pillooooooooows’_ that follows.

“Don’t go to sleep, Lily,” he calls, laughing, “Come here.”

“But pillooows…” he hears her whine, making him laugh harder.

“You’ll like this, I promise. You can sleep in the pillows after.”

Tiberius hears her mumble but get up, listening to her pad out of the bedroom and into the bathroom just as he turns off the water. There’s silence for a moment, then a quiet, almost hitched intake of breath, and “You… ran me a bath?”

“Mhm. Rainer mentioned they helped Rose with cramps, so I thought it might help you-” Tiberius turns and lets out a startled trill, “W-what’s wrong, what did I do?!”

“Nothing! You’re fucking  _amazing_ , Gods!” Lily’s sniffling, wiping angrily at the sudden tears and shaking her head, “Fuck, I’m a hormonal mess right now, Tibs, seriously, you’re so,  _so_  awesome, I’m just - no one’s ever taken  _care of me_  like this, I’m just  _emotional_ , okay?”

Relieved it’s nothing serious, he purrs reassuringly, holding a hand out invitingly, “C’mere, Lily. I’ve, uh, never really…  _taken_  care of someone, but… I want to. If that’s okay.”

She sniffles again, a smile breaking through as she steps closer “More than okay. But only if you join me in the tub.”

That makes him pause, nose twitching as he automatically scents the air and takes in her expression. No edge of desire or need - just Lily, that faint tinge of blood, and a want for comfort that he’s more than okay with providing.

“Sure.” he says, and that’s all the incentive she needs to start stripping, leaving him to do the same.

He briefly notes a small string hanging between her legs once they’ve stripped and assumes it’s part of whatever’s going on with her menstrual cycle, making a note to ask for details later as he climbs into the tub.

They position themselves so that Tiberius’s back is against the edge and Lily is sat between his legs, leaning back against him with her legs stretched out alongside his. It’s cozy, and he can’t help bending to bury his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent greedily.

Lily giggles quietly, running one hand gently up and down the plates of his arm. “Are you smelling my hair, Tibs?”

“I like your scent.” he says, not bothering to hide it, “Sort of… floral?”

“Mmm… s’my shampoo. Smells like orchids.”

“Orchids, huh.” Tiberius purrs, noting the way she sinks further against him at the sound and letting his song spiral out of his chest, endlessly happy to have her, “I like it.”

Lily just mumbles in response, sighing and turning her head to lay her cheek back against his shoulder, and his grip tightens just a fraction.

She may not bear his Mark, but as far as he’s concerned, she is his - his Match, his one, his  _amicae_ , the one his vocals sing for without an ounce of effort. And unless he’s reading her completely wrong, Lily seems to feel the same way.

_Spirits, I hope she does._

Later, once they’ve dragged themselves from the bath, Tiberius gives her the little cake he’d had Teren get for her and watches in amusement as she downs the whole thing in under five minutes - blaming her period the entire time.

They snuggle up in the new bed - even bigger than the old one, with even more fluffy pillows - and Lily curls right up against his side, content despite the rough start to the day.

“Thank you, Tibs.” she mumbles halfway through some cheesy old earth vid, “Best birthday  _ever_.”

“Even with the cramps?”

“I’ve got  _you_.” she says, words slurring as she drifts off, “Thas’what matters.”

He just holds her and sings until she’s asleep, following shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	15. New Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius has been gone for a week, and Lily’s missing him more then she’d like to admit - something she’s never experienced with anyone else. His return, thus, seems like the best time to break in her new office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Have some emotional smutty times friends ♥

_“...everything you’d requested has been delivered, I believe. Is it all satisfactory?”_

“More, than, Teren; you’re really spoiling me, you know.” Lily flicks through the last inventory check on her holo screen and grins, lifting a brow at the numbers, “Seriously…  _wow_.”

_“Nothing but the best for you and your twin, dear Lily.”_  Teren purrs happily on the other end, clearly proud of herself,  _“You are both key assets to us, and my brother knows it; that it took him so long to give you and Tiberius a bigger flat is ridiculous.”_

“It’s fine, Teren.” Lily tries to soothe as she sorts through her other emails, having heard this rant before, “We’re not mated - or even Soul Mates, so-”

_“Rubbish.”_  the turian grumbles, and she finds herself stifling a snicker and wondering who introduced her to old British slang.  _“No use dwelling on the past, though, since we dealt with that little hiccup - now, though, are you sure there’s nothing else you need? Office supplies, or human things, or clothes?”_

“Teren.” Lily doesn’t stifle the laugh this time, glancing over at the already  _bursting_  walk-in closet of her office’s en-suite quarters, “I think you just like dressing me up at this point.”

_“Guilty.”_  Teren agrees, making her laugh harder,  _“In all seriousness - I **am**  in charge of supplies for both yourself and Rose, and while your own role as Alliance Ambassador now means you have control of your armor and weapons needs, I still maintain supervision over non-militant supplies. Don’t be shy.”_

“I promise, I’m not.” Lily eyes the closet again, chewing her lip in thought. “I think I’m okay right now, Teren, really. But maybe once Rose is a bit, y’know…  _further along_ , I’ll have something I need.”

_“Sounds fun. I’ll leave you to settle in, then. Spirits Bless, Lily.”_

“Bye, Teren.”

Lily does one last sweep of her emails once the call disconnects, disappointed but unsurprised to not have any from Tiberius. She shakes off the gloominess she feels seeping in at the thought and forces a smile, brushing herself off and heading back out into her office proper.

She’s not technically ‘in office’ today, since it’s her first day of  _being_  in her new, physical office - finally furnished and setup, thanks to Teren’s help importing furniture made for humans and Rose’s help setting up her tech.

The bed of the en-suite is the only strictly ‘turian’ style furnishing, since Tiberius had ruined her forever for human beds - she’s gotten far too used to being cocooned by pillows and blankets and her boyfriends big, warm body to ever go back to normal beds.

The office is nothing fancy, but it’s a space she can work in and feel comfortable greeting people in - an aspect of her job she’s not necessarily  _dreading_ , but not looking forwards to, either. She’s still a soldier, really - it’s just a different type of battlefield.

_Wouldn’t your parents just be **thrilled**  to see you now, Lily._ she thinks, smirking at the rage she’s sure it would incite,  _Working almost directly below the Turian Primarch - sure, technically I’m still Alliance, but let’s be real, I work for Fedorian._

“All good, Lil?” Rose’s voice and the clack of typing snaps her from her thoughts as she walks back into the office proper, making her focus on her twin with a wide grin.

“All good, sorry for that - Teren just wanted to make sure we had everything we need.” Lily plops down into one of the two receiving chairs placed facing her desk, watching her twin type away, “How’s setup going?”

“Good, I’m almost done - just doing some last stress tests to make sure nothing’s going to shut down on you if you have multiple programs running.” Rose blows a strand of hair from her face, eyes never leaving the screen as she uses one hand to sweep her braid back over her shoulder while still typing with the other, “You need to use Alliance  _and_  Hierarchy programs, which means simultaneously running a translator, so I don’t want the machine frying itself from overload. So far, things seem like they’re running properly.”

“Have I told you how awesome you are lately, sis?” Lily grins, pulling up her email again and frowning a little when the only new one is a  _GoF_  update, “Have you, uh, heard from Rainer today, at all?”

“A couple of hours ago, yeah - he’s been driving me batty with messages ever since they left with Fedorian last week, honestly.” Rose huffs a little, though her expression is a mix of annoyance and affection, “I  _just_ had the damn procedure done, he doesn’t have to freak out.”

“Awwww, he’s being  _protective_.” Lily coos, grinning widely at her twins responding growl, “Oh, c’mon, Rose, big grumpy Rainer is being a worried daddy-to-be. That’s  _adorable_.”

“It’s a little  _early_  and overbearing, really, but sure, we’ll call it adorable.” Rose grumbles, but there’s true affection in her voice as she finishes typing and leans back, hands coming to rest on her flat stomach, “I mean, I get it - it’s like IVF, or any other pregnancy, right? Shit can go wrong, and we need to wait to see if it even  _took_. But I’m not exactly running around a battlefield - I’m doing tech work. Nothing strenuous.”

“I still think it’s adorable.” Lily teases, batting her eyes and ignoring her twins annoyed mumbling, “Sooo… since you’re carrying, that means I’m getting a niece. What genes did she get from her turian daddy?”

“That, my dear twin, is a surprise. Call it payback for being a pain in the ass.” Rose winks, rolling her eyes at Lily’s whine and going back to typing, “Okay, everything’s installed and running - your game’s on here too, in case you wanted a backup machine.”

“Oh, awesome, thanks, Rose. Gotta do some serious grinding in that once Tibs is back… there’s an armor set and great-sword I really,  _really_  want, but it’s a  _huge_  pain to get.”

“Have you heard from him much this week?”

“On and off - which is fine, I know they’re away on Hierarchy business, so whatever. We’ve messaged a couple of times at night.” Lily tilts her head back to stare at the ceiling, hopefully hiding the rather lecherous grin that's spread over her lips - there’d been several rather  _saucy_  messages accompanied by several incredibly explicit pictures one night when she’d gotten too lonely for her own good, though the back and forth had told her that while initially startled, Tiberius hadn’t minded at all. “Nothing today, though - I miss him.”

“Have you been sleeping?” Rose asks, a worried note to her voice, “You’ve got dark circles, Lil - didn’t want to say anything, but-”

“Not really, honestly. I’m too damn used to having Tibs in bed with me now - harder to sleep alone. Which is  _ridiculous_.” Lily snorts, running an annoyed hand through her hair, “ _Me_ , miss ‘I-can-fall-asleep-anywhere-at-the-drop-of-a-hat, can’t sleep without my boyfriend home. What happened?”

“Sounds like you fell in love.” Rose hums, open amusement in the sound, “And you fell  _hard_.”

Lily goes very still at that, feeling her face flush red. She just stares at the ceiling for several seconds, telling herself to breathe, before daring to lower her head and look her twin in the eye. “Is it, uh,  _that_  obvious?”

“I’m your twin; you’re a damn open book to me, Lil.”

Lily can’t help feeling sheepish, shrugging a shoulder helplessly. “I haven’t, um… I mean. I do, you’re right. But I haven’t  _said_  anything, yet. Cause I donno… I don’t want to screw anything up.” she pauses, chewing her lip. “I love him, but I don’t know if he… I don’t know.”

“You really  _are_  head over heels, huh?” Rose hits a button on the controls and the holo screen vanishes, leaving the desk bare as she stands, “It’s a good thing, seriously - and I’m  _pretty sure_  he feels the same way, going off how he acts around you. But I won’t stick my nose into things. Your tech’s all ready to go. Let me know if you need anything else, yeah?”

“I will.” Lily stands to steal a hug from her twin, giving her a tired grin, “You’re the best, Rose. Thanks for this.”

“Anytime. Chin up - the boys’ll be back soon.”

Lily leans back against her desk as she watches her twin leave, crossing her arms and letting the stillness of the room settle for a moment once the doors closed - tapping her foot just to break the silence, nails digging anxiously into her arm.

She sucks in a breath, holds it for a moment, then lets it back out as she pushes away from the desk, checking her email once more and chewing on her lip in frustration.

_Shit, this is ridiculous, you’re acting like a teenager. Keep yourself occupied - were there any reports left from the inbound cruisers? What about the Valkyrie Training Opener-?_

The swish of the door opening behind her makes her pause, trying to squash the relief she feels at not being left alone even as she wonders what Rose could have forgotten.

Either way, she’s grinning as she turns around, a hand propped on her hip in an air of mock superiority, “Back already, sis? What did you… Tibs?”

“Hey.” her boyfriend greets, mandibles twitching into what she’s learned to read as a shy grin as he steps further into the room, “Sorry I didn’t message you - hectic day.”

Lily just stares at him for several seconds, caught off guard and trying to process that he’s actually here, he’s  _back_.

Tiberius is still dressed in the clothes he would have worn while accompanying Fedorian - not armor and not as dressy as his uniform from the Military Ball, but a more formal set of civies that accentuate his slim waist and fit him like a glove - which means he hadn’t even stopped to get changed before coming to find her, a fact that makes her heart thump ridiculously.

“We got in a day earlier than we expected,” he says, a nervous trill underlying the words, and Lily snaps out of her stupor just as he steps up before her and holds something out, “Here - I, uh, got you these.”

Lily blinks up at him for a moment before looking down at the offered gift, accepting it with a quiet gasp. “You… you got me orchids?” she lifts them to her nose, inhaling greedily, “How did you…?”

“Well, ah,  _Teren_  technically got them for me, but… well, I knew you liked them, so…” Tiberius glances away, mandibles fluttering and subvocals humming nervously, “I, ah… hope you like them?”

“I  _love_  them.” she buries her nose in them for another moment, trying to calm her racing heart, “You are the  _best_  boyfriend ever, have I told you that?”

“You may have mentioned that.” he hums back, chuckling and reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, “It’s good to be home.”

Lily only takes the moment needed to carefully set the bouquet down on one of the chairs before stepping right back into Tiberius’ space, going up on her toes and settling her hands against his chest at the same time as his hands find her hips.

“I  _missed_  you.” she whispers as he bends, nuzzling her nose against his and brushing their foreheads together, “I really,  _really_  missed you, Tibs. I’m glad you’re home.”

“I missed you too, my  _amicae_.” he purrs, finally bending enough to press his mouth plates to her lips, Lily sighing and opening her mouth eagerly at the touch of his tongue.

She’s startled by how content she is there - wrapped in his arms and kissing slowly, his touch familiar and affectionate and just so damn tender it makes her shiver. There’s desire there, as there always is with him, but it’s not the driving force here - not the focal point as it always had been with other partners.

She wants him, but if he’s too tired and kissing is all they do tonight, she’ll be happy just having him close - and that thought would have been terrifying,  _had_  been terrifying, at the beginning of this thing with him, the fact that simply having him  _home_  and in her arms is enough to make her happy, now.

_Love is strange_ , they say, and  _fuck_ , she loves him, loves him so much it hurts when he’s away, sometimes, but it’s worth it for the moments like this when he comes back.

So Lily is maybe a little surprised but not complaining when a quiet growl rumbles through his chest just before he hooks his hands beneath her ass and lifts her up against him, making her break the kiss to laugh and wrap her arms around his neck for stability.

“Planning something, Big Guy?” she hums, teasing, shivering at the rumble that vibrates through him as he carries her the five steps back to her desk and sits her down on top of it.

“Maybe.” Tiberius brushes his forehead against hers sweetly, purring as he nuzzles his way down to her throat and begins leaving a trail of gentle ‘nips’ with his plates, “You  _are_  a bad tease, you know.”

“Who, me?” Lily laughs, lifting a hand to scratch at that little patch of hide just beneath his fringe, making his purr stutter and his grip on her hips tighten, “I was  _lonely_ , okay - barely been sleeping without you here.”

That admission makes him pause for just a second before one hand is wandering southward yet again, slipping easily beneath her skirt when she spreads her legs for him. “I couldn’t sleep, either.” he says, vocals thrumming, “Couldn’t wait to get home.”

Lily sighs, digging her nails in a little sharper as he tugs her panties down and off her legs, feeling that sweet heat beginning to build in her belly with every touch. “C’mere, Tibs.”

He doesn’t budge - only continues to work at shoving her skirt up and out of the way, revealing her glistening center to his gaze and making him purr lewdly. She shivers at the prick of his talons on her thighs as he spreads her legs further, on his knees now as he shimmies in closer - somehow, this angle, and being able to see him  _right there_  makes another rush of wet heat flood her center.

“You don’t need to.” she vaguely hears herself saying, already bracing herself on the desk as he draws in closer, just his proximity to her cunt making her clench in anticipation, “I’m  _more_  than accustomed to your cock now, y’know.”

“It’s been almost two weeks.” he hums, breath hot against her when he exhales, eyes glinting almost mischievously when she chances a glance down at him, “Would you deny me this pleasure,  _amicae_?”

He spreads her lips and delves his tongue inside of her before she can respond, leaving her to brace herself and moan at the sudden onslaught.

Tiberius knows the insides and outs of her body - knows where to stroke, where to touch, how to lick to drive her insane - but his touch is as tender now as it had been before, building a slow, steady fire in her belly, working her slowly higher with every patient twist of his tongue.

Lily sighs and moans above him, legs hooked over his shoulders and heels occasionally digging into the clothed hide of his back, biting her lip as that sweet flame burns ever brighter.

He brings her over the edge slowly, gently, her release breaking over her with a quiet  _oh_  that leaves her shivering and sensitive as he drinks up every last drop.

She lets her eyes flutter briefly closed as he shifts away to stand, catching her breath and listening to him fiddle with his clasps. She opens them again when he steps back in between her legs, the familiar weight of his cock resting against the wet folds of her sex as he settles in close, rumbling in the back of his throat.

Lily smiles openly, hooking her legs over his hip spurs and leaning back on her elbows to brace herself, giving him a long, quiet look.

Tiberius doesn’t try to rush her. Only settles her legs at a more comfortable angle, giving her a look that always makes her heart thump. She loves him all the more for it.

“Go ahead, Big Guy.” she grins, angling her hips up for him.

Tiberius rumbles back, adjusting his grip, then oh so slowly pushing inside of her - a long, easy slide, the stretch of him familiar and welcome as he hilts.

He pauses a moment, probably savoring the connection the same as she is, before slowly withdrawing and repeating that slow thrust all over, again and again. It reminds her of their time after that first Valkyrie Trial, when they’d both just wanted a slow reconnection - no frenzied thrusting or rush of desire, just a slow build, something more than sex.

Lily let’s her head fall back with a sigh of pleasure, rolling her hips in time with his thrusts and savoring every deep thrust, every shift and movement and sound coming out of him, that song that she can’t place spinning from his vocals and wrapping around her.

“Oh,  _Tibs_ , so good, Big Guy,” she whispers, sitting up enough to wrap an arm around his neck and pull his head down to hers as he moves, kissing his plates, “Fuuuuck, so good, I’m so  _close_ -”

“Almost-” he pants back, a whine to his subvocals as his tongue slinks out to return the kiss, one hand weaving through her hair to grip, gently, “Spirits,  _Lily_ , I’m-”

“ _Yes_.” Lily chokes as her orgasm hits, clinging tight and crying out as the pleasure breaks over her - feeling his arms wrap tight around her and hearing him growl in hear ear as he follows her over the edge with a rush of warmth.

It’s as his knot swells and settles that she realizes just how damn content she is, laughing a little breathlessly as Tiberius presses his face into her throat with a rolling purr.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who was lonely.” she says, softly, “Well… not glad, but, you know.”

“I know.” he purrs, finding and linking their hands together, and damn if that doesn’t just make her melt.

“Best way to break in the new office.” she quips, making him huff out a laugh. Then she realizes something. “I never locked that damn door.”

“I did.” Tiberius nips at her neck again, soothing the touch with his tongue, “Teren gave me the passcode. Just in case.”

“Sneaky bugger.” Lily grins, scratching his fringe a little. Then she tenses as a yawn breaks through, a sudden wave of exhaustion rearing its ugly head.

“You okay?”

“Mhm, just tired… now that you’re home, maybe I can get some sleep.” she squeezes his hand, giving him a grin, “If you’re down for a cat nap, I happen to have a nice little ensuite bedroom - mostly to store the ridiculous amounts of clothes Teren keeps giving me, but it  _does_  have a nice bed. Lots of fluffy pillows.”

“Lots of pillows, huh?” Tiberius purrs, carefully lifting her against him, “I’ve ruined you for human beds, have I?”

“You’ve ruined me for  _lots_  of things, Tibs.” Lily tells him honestly, still grinning, “But definitely for beds, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	16. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A round of intense gaming leads to impromptu confessions - typical for a pair of gamers, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say except... meep? Enjoy? Super short but super emotional oops. ♥

“Watch it - tail spike, incoming!”

“ _Roll_ , you can’t dodge out of range!”

“Shit shit shit shit  _shit, fuck,_ I’m down!”

“ _Down_  down-?”

“No, stunned! Fucking shockwave from the spike!” Lily’s growling as she cycles quickly through her items, potion drained the second her characters recovered from the stun and then rolling away out of the creatures range. “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck, this thing is just pissing me  _off_.”

“It’s almost dead, Lily - that’s why it’s so  _angry_.” Tiberius’ sub vocals are warring between annoyance and adrenaline - despite his reassurance, he’s getting annoyed at the thing, too - but that edge of confidence is enough to get her back into the game, “Come on,  _amicae_ , we’ve got it cornered - just a little  _more_.”

Lily grits her teeth and rolls her shoulders, focusing back in on the fight and sending her character diving back into the fray alongside Tiberius’ much bigger avatar.

Now more then ever, she’s glad she’d swapped from magic user to Paladin - though the greatsword her avatar’s wielding is showing wear from all the work it’s taken to whittle down this damn Beasts health over the course of the last several quests, and she’ll be happy to replace it with the one awarded for the slay.

They’d  _finally_  managed to get a couple of days off and done exactly what they’d been planning to do with the time - accepted and doven right into one of the newest, biggest quests to come out in  _Galaxy of Fantasy_  yet: a mission to track down and slay a Beast of ridiculous proportions and grand repayment.

The spoils, going off what players who had already beaten the quest had posted on the extranet, were  _well_  worth the pain of killing the Beast - enough materials to craft a legendary blade and a new set of armor to match, stronger than anything Lily had ever managed to craft or find in game, that fit her avatars specs  _perfectly_.

Playing the game together is one of their activities as a couple anyways - they both love the game, they now both have terminals that can  _run the game_  in the same room, why the hell  _not_? - so running the quests for several hours with snack breaks between the longer bits was no problem.

She just hadn’t expected the thing to be  _this_ much of a pain in the ass to kill.

“THERE!” Tiberius’s avatar manages to catch the Beast with a sweeping blow, knocking it onto its side and exposing it’s unprotected belly, “Finish it,  _quick_!”

“On it!” Lily’s nearly key-smashing as she sets off as many chain-combos as possible, getting right in close to make sure the damage hits  _right_  on the things weak points - giving one particularly vicious sounding growl as she manages to land a spiral blow to the creatures neck.

The Beast gives an injured wail, near convulsing for a moment - and then falls still, a mass of blood and broken scales, mouth hanging limply open.

Neither of them move, fingers poised over the controls, ready for the creature to spring back to life - and they both nearly topple out of their chairs when the  _mission accomplished_  fireworks start going off over head, a giant quest banner hanging at the tops of their screens.

“Oh, thank the Spirits.” Tiberius lets out the breath he was holding, mandibles flaring a bit as he reads over the list of spoils they’d received, “I thought the damn thing was going to get  _up_  again-”

“ _We did it!!_ ” Lily cheers behind him, making him spin around to face her; giving a startled chirp and just  _barely_  managing to catch her when she jumps on him, chair squeaking precariously beneath them. “ _We killed the thing_!”

“We did.” he purrs, chuckling as he shifts his grip to hold her more securely, “That was your first big Hunt, right? Thoughts?”

“That thing was a pain in the  _ass_ , but it was  _fun_!” Lily’s grinning, cupping his face and stroking her thumbs over his mandibles as she settles so she’s straddling him, running high on adrenaline, “And  _you_! You are  _amazing_!”

“I’m really not-”

“Fucking amazing!” she repeats, peppering kisses over every bit of his face, babbling whatever happens to come to mind, “Sweetest, hottest, most  _badass_  boyfriend ever! Helping me with this pain in the ass shit,  _fuck_ , I love you, you’re too fucking good to me-”

Lily feels him go very, very still at about the same time as she processes what she’d blurted out, feeling the blood drain from her face and her heart drop to the pit of her stomach in realization.

_Oh, oh no, no no no, I did not just fuck everything up, tell me I didn’t just-_

“ _Shit_ , Tiberius, I didn’t - I mean I, uh-”

She gasps when his arms are suddenly wrapping tight around her to pull her tight to his chest, his face buried in her throat as he holds her - clinging as though afraid she’ll disappear. That song she’s noticed before is spiraling out of him, stronger then before, and she shivers at the sound of it - she doesn’t know what it is, yet it seems deeply personal, intimate, maybe…

“Tibs?” she whispers, confused and still terrified she’s fucked everything up, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt.

He whines into her throat, grip tightening a fraction before he lifts his head and presses his forehead to hers, nuzzling oh so tenderly. His eyes are suddenly so,  _so_  bright, so full of emotion that she feels herself blushing.

“Lily…” he rumbles, that whine still present, song still spinning around them, “I… I love you, too.”

“Oh.” she breathes, and her heart starts pounding, tears rushing up as the emotions pour over. “Oh, my God…  _really_? You really… but I’m  _broken_.” The sobs start then, even as her arms wrap around his neck to keep him close, even as his song continues to spin around them, she can’t help it, “I’m enough? Are you sure?”

“You are  _more_  than enough, my Orchid.” Tiberius’ voice is soft but no less emotional, his hands on her hips tight but careful, “I’ve always been too  _much_  - a biotic with a Faded Mark. But then - you accepted me. You didn’t care. And  _I_  don’t want anyone else.” he nudges her gently, trilling, “Can you hear it? My, uh… my song?”

“I can.” she’s still crying, but she’s not wracked by sobs anymore, just sniffling a little, “I don’t know what it is… but I hear it.”

“It’s my  _Aeternum Song_.” Tiberius trills again, thumb stroking over her hip, “Turians - we can’t control it. It manifests itself - for our Mates, sort of instinctively. Some part of me’s known for a long time - that it was you.”

“I don’t want anyone else, either.” Lily sniffles, smiling now as the tears stop, brushing a thumb tenderly along the plates beneath one brilliant green eye, “I love you. I’ve loved you… Gods, for ages, now. I’ve never  _felt_  like this, before. But I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“No chance of that.” he growls, pulling her tight to his chest so he can nuzzle her again, mouth hovering just over hers, “I love you, Lily. My  _amicae_ , my Orchid _, mine_.”

“Yours.” she agrees, pushing into the kiss, letting his tongue in her mouth and his touch on her hips erase the last threads of fear still clinging to her mind.

_Finally._  She thinks, giggling a little when he stands to carry her to their bedroom,  _I’m home._

 

* * *

 

Tiberius is woken a couple of hours later by his omni going off - the ring tone he has set for Aurelius catching his attention immediately.

Lily is tucked close against him - still blissfully nude and covered in various small scratches and nips from the intense few rounds that had followed their impromptu confessions. He hasn’t  _Marked_  her, yet, but to say the temptation hadn’t been there would be a lie.

_Patience_. He tells himself, brushing her hair from her face and purring quietly when she murmurs and turns towards his touch.  _She is yours - do things properly._

He’d sent a message to Aurie shortly after Lily had initially fallen asleep, wanting to update his friend on the happenings - not  _all_  of the details, but at least the most important ones.

He’d messaged Rainer as well, and already gotten an  _Ah told yah so, bout damn time_  back in response.

So when he opens the message from Aurelius, he’s not even surprised; he just laughs.

_‘FINALLY! She said it first, didn’t she?? See, what did I tell you? You need to listen to me more!’_

Tiberius shakes his head, glances down at the sleeping woman, and types out a response.

_‘It was very spur of the moment - but yeah, Lily said it first. Need some tips: what type of rings do most human women like?’_

“Mmmm Tibs?” he hears Lily murmur, glancing down to see sleepy blue eyes watching him fondly, “Whacha doin?”

“Just talking to Aurie.” he hums, bending to nuzzle at her, trilling happily when she presses immediately back, “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’okay.” Lily rolls over and squirms in closer, sighing happily once she’s snuggled in against his chest, “Heard yer omni… wondered…”

She’s drifted back off before she can finish her sentence, leaving him to chuckle and wrap an arm around her - pulling her in closer and purring in contentment.

_‘Talk more later.’_  he manages to type back to Aurelius, more interested in snuggling with his exhausted  _amicae_ ,  _‘Got some snuggling to do.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	17. Rough Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius has the perfect plan - until everything that could go wrong does. Thankfully, Lily’s a go-with-the-flow kind of person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER. STUFF HAPPENS.... idk cough. Shenanigans! Emotional bits! Proposals! Enjoy! @wafflesrock16 I’m sorry for putting poor Tibs through so much this chapter XD

From the moment he wakes up, Tiberius has been a nervous wreck - and the Spirits must be out to get him, because everything keeps going  _wrong_.

It’s been two months since they’d both blurted out their feelings to one another - two months of feeling, suddenly, as though he  _weren’t_  broken, like he’s  _not_  too much. They’re broken, maybe, but they’re together - and they’re  _enough_ , so far as each other is concerned, and that’s…  _amazing_ , and still a little mind boggling, at times.

It’s also been two months of trying to find the perfect ring for his  _amicae_  - something unique to suit her fiery personality, nothing ostentatious or  _gaudy_ , just… enough. Purple, if he could manage it, to match the flower he now lovingly associates her with - a nickname she hadn’t questioned until a day or so  _after_  their confessions.

 _“So, ‘Orchid’, huh?”_  she’d poked him one night, grinning,  _“Where’d **that**  come from?”_

 _“They’re beautiful flowers; I thought they suited.”_ he’d shrugged, trying to play down the flush of his throat,  _“Plus, the extranet says they represent love, beauty, and strength… all things I associate with you, Lily.”_

 _“Since when are you so suave?”_  she’d whispered, face flushed pink but smile radiant as she’d pushed up to lean against his chest,  _“Fucking amazing boyfriend, you are-”_

Tiberius snaps from the daydream when he’s jostled from behind, clamping down on an annoyed growl and inclining his head in apology as he shuffles forwards another step - anxiously awaiting his turn at the canteen so he can grab coffee, kava, and  _go_.

 _Of course there’s a line today._  He sighs, moving up another step. They’ve had more delegates and their crews docking recently, so he shouldn’t be surprised - Lily’s been nearly buried in paperwork and meetings, keeping tight control over the requests for trading contracts with the Alliance, and he’s barely left Fedorian’s side in two weeks.

Today, of all days, he hadn’t wanted a line - as soon as he’d been given leave for the day by Fedorian and Lily had been granted the clear by Teren, he’d known he needed to ask  _today_ , before they were both swamped and exhausted for another two months.

 _And you have the ring. You have everything you need._  he ‘d  _finally_  found one that seemed perfect two weeks prior, and it was worth having Aurelius near ready to throttle him for being so picky when he’d gotten the package in and seen it with his own eyes. A platinum band - not overly thick, just enough to be sturdy - with a rounded gem in the center, deep purple that shifts colours depending on the light,  _tanzanite_  according to Aurelius.  _Perfect for Lily. Now, you just… have to **ask**._

The line shifts forwards again, and he trills in relief to find himself at the front of the canteen, inclining his head to the worker manning the tills. “A  _kava_  and a levo coffee to go, please.”

“Simple enough.” the worker punches the order in, pausing the second it takes to auto-deduct the funds from his account, then says “Shuffle on down - the  _levo_  machine’s been acting up a bit this morning, not accustomed to all the use it’s seen recently. Give it a few minutes.”

“Thanks.” Tiberius says, clamping down on annoyed subvocals as he does as instructed - joining what he notices is an almost evenly mixed queue of turians and humans waiting for their orders.

On the one hand, it’s a good thing - it shows, clearly, that Lily’s doing a damn good job, and that maybe tensions between their two species are  _finally_  starting to thaw - but on the other hand, of all the mornings for there to be a crowd, it  _had_  to be  _today_.

 _Cool it, Tibs; no real schedule today anyways._ He settles into a series of quiet breathing patterns, calming himself,  _You’ve got lots of time._

His omni blipping with the tone he’s set for  _urgent messages_  snaps him from his breathing patterns, staring down at the readout for a moment before hesitantly answering the call. “This had better be good, Rainer.”

 _“Don’answer any calls from Fedorian t’day.”_  his friend says, voice hushed,  _“He got blindsided with another meetin’, but Ah can handle security - Ah jus’know he’s gonna try’an get yah t’come in, to. Wanted ta give yah a heads up.”_

“Shit. Thanks, Rainer.” Rainer knows about his plans for the day because Tiberius had told him - and because he’d asked Rose for her blessing, insomuch as Rainer had asked for Lily’s - “Appreciate it.”

_“Hey, s’what friends do. Keep us updated.”_

“Tiberius Ramas - order up!”

Tiberius finishes up the call and steps up to accept the drinks, giving the worker an appreciative trill as he turns to head out - a noise that shifts into one of startled annoyance when one of the younger soldiers that had been waiting in queue bumps into him hard enough to knock the kava from his hands, splashing it over the front of his shirt.

 _“Careful.”_  he growls, not quite able to reign in his annoyance or keep his biotics from flaring briefly - turning to accept a replacement drink from the canteen and then getting the  _hell_  out of there.

 _Spirits, why do you hate me?!_  He’s glad he’s alone in the elevator so that he can pulse his biotics a little, working off some of that frustrated energy on the way up to the flat,  _Just… please, let this go right. I don’t want to screw this up._

The elevator doors open and he makes his way quickly down the hallway, using the voice recognition he’d installed for himself to open the door to the flat and step inside, calling out “I’m back!”

“Are you alright? You sound pissed him.” he hears Lily fiddling around with something before her footsteps draw nearer, stepping out and pausing at the sight of him, “Fuck, Tibs, what happened?! You’re covered in coffee!”

“Kava, actually.” Tiberius purrs, relaxing at the sight of her. It never fails - even as nervous as he is right now, just the sight of his  _amicae_  makes him feel ten times better. “It’s alright - I got bumped into, got spilled. Your coffee’s alright - I’ll need to swap shirts, though.”

“It’s not alright - I can  _hear_  how annoyed you are.” Lily points out, and he’s both amazed and chagrined by how well she’s learned to read his sub vocals without an implant. She crosses over to take the coffee from him, reaching up to hook her hand behind his neck and pull him down for a quick kiss, “I’m sorry, it’s my fault - I should have been paying attention to our coffee supply-”

“Don’t worry about it.” he hums, kissing her back and letting one arm wrap loosely around her lithe waist, holding her gently against him, “Minor setback. Let me change my shirt and we can go. If, uh,  _you’re_  ready?”

“Yup! Just going to make sure I’ve got everything, but should be good - thought I’d dress up, a bit.” Lily pulls away and grins, spinning in a little circle that has her dress spinning out, “Not as stuffy as my  _work_  clothes, but I like it - nice and airy, dontcha think?”

“I like it.” he agrees, reaching out to pull her in for another quick kiss - delighting in how she sighs and sinks against him happily. “Go finish up - I’ll get changed.”

“Okay.” she agrees with a sigh, nuzzling at him before going to do as told - leaving him to set his kava down and head for the bedroom.

 _Not a total loss._  Tiberius decides as he strips off the red shirt, reaching instead for a blue one that would match better to Lily’s watercolour dress,  _Rough start to the morning, but… don’t let it ruin things._

He finishes with the snaps on his shirt and, after making sure Lily’s out of sight, reaches back into his top drawer and retrieves the little box he’s tucked away at the back, checking quickly on the ring before slipping it into a hidden pocket.

_Make it count, Tibs._

“Okay, I’m all set! You done, Tibs?”

“Ready.” he calls, heading back into the main area to meet her, offering an arm and flaring his mandibles wide when she accepts it immediately, “Let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours later sees them settled in at one of their preferred restaurants in Cipritine, ordering a decent lunch and having a break after wandering and shopping.

Tiberius is still frustrated, though he’s doing his best not to let it show - every time he thinks he’s found the perfect opportunity to propose, something gets in the way.

A pair of tourists had stopped them to ask for directions near one of the bigger fountains in the shopping district, following someone’s pet varren nearly knocking them over as it raced away from its owner in a bid for freedom.

Whether it was pets or tourists or nosy shopkeepers, he just couldn’t catch a break - and Lily could  _tell_  something was bothering him, if her suggestion that they stop and have lunch was any clue.

“I think you need a break from the crowds.” she’d said as they ducked into the restaurant, flagged nearly immediately to a small corner booth by their favorite waitress.

He’d hunched into himself a bit at that, vocals trilling softly. “I’m sorry, Lily.”

“Don’t be - I know it can be a bit much.” Lily had grabbed his hand and squeezed, grinning as they slipped into the booth, “I could do with some lunch, anyways.”

It’s sweet, and he loves her all the more for the fact that she’s so willing to just… go with it, to do whatever he needs to, but he can hardly even focus on ordering, the ring burning a hole in his pocket.

“Tiberius.” Lily starts him out of his thoughts, hand on top of his again, grin a little lopsided when he looks up, “You okay? You look like something’s on your mind.”

_Ask her now! Before something else happens!_

“There was, uh…” he clears his throat, trilling nervously as he flips his hand over, happy when she immediately weaves her fingers through his, “...something I wanted to ask you.”

A squeeze. “Ask away.”

“Okay.” a deep breath, his heart nearly hammering out of his chest, “Lily… will you-”

“Ahah, Tiberius! It  _is_  you! It’s been ages!”

_For Spirits fucking sake, what now?!_

Growling, he looks to the intruder and stutters for a moment, caught off guard. He  _knows_  this person, yeah, but it’s been ages since he saw her.

“Prenia? What are  _you_  doing here?”

“Hmph, that’s some  _hello_!” Prenia flicks her mandibles at him, amusement radiating off of her as she approaches the table, “I’m  _stationed_  on Palaven, thank you  _very_  much! Recognized you and thought I’d come say hello!”

“Apologies.” he mumbles, sighing heavily, “Good to see you - I’m glad you’re not stuck in the middle of the mess on Taetrus.”

“Tassius has that taken care of, thankfully.”

“Mhm.” Tiberius feels a squeeze on his hand and clears his throat, feeling foolish, “Ah, Lily, this is Prenia - my friend from The Steadfast. Prenia, this is Lily Evans - my  _amicae_.”

“Nice to meet you.” Lily greets politely, probably unsure how to react when the woman had appeared out of nowhere.

Prenia is  _grinning_. “Ohhh, I’d heard about you from Gwen! All good things, I swear. Pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m sure you have business to attend to, we won’t keep you.” Tiberius tries to keep his tone neutral, but the way the woman’s eyes narrow tells him he’s failing terribly.

“I’ve got a few minutes.” Prenia purrs, turning her attention to Lily, “So, what’re you two up to, today?”

“Just getting out and relaxing, really - neither of us have had a day off in ages.”

“Sounds like a wonderful plan.”

 _“Prenia…”_  Tiberius hums, glad now that Lily hasn’t learned to pick up on speech through his vocals,  _“If you wouldn’t mind, we’re in the middle of something.”_

_“Oh? Do tell.”_

_“It’s **private**.”_

She ignores him for a couple of minutes after that, despite the aggravated noises he’s sending her way, before she checks her omni and sighs.

“Alright, breaks over. I’ll leave you kids alone. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lily.”

“Same to you!”

Prenia nods her head, flicking her mandibles out as she turns to go - pausing to settle a hand on Tiberius’ shoulder.

_“Congratulations.”_

She’s gone before he can react, staring off after her for a moment - snapping back to reality when there’s several curses followed by Lily making a startled noise.

“I am so,  _so_  sorry, Miss!” the waitress is apologizing, and going by the mess now splattered on the table and across the front of Lily’s dress, he can guess what happened, “I’ll get you a new meal right away, and everything is on us! We can pay to have your dress cleaned as well-”

“It’s okay! It’s just a dress!” Lily is laughing, smiling and trying to calm the waitress down, “Honestly, it’s alright! Accidents happen - my boyfriend here had coffee spilt on him this morning. We’re just cursed today, it seems.”

“It’s true.” Tiberius agrees, ruefully, when she nods to him, throwing another curse the Spirits way. “We’re just… not meant to be out today, it seems.”

“It’s fine, I’ll go get cleaned up - I brought a spare dress.” Lily shoots him a wink as she slips from the booth, pulling her bag with her, “I’ve got plenty of dresses - maybe choose another table? I’ll be right back.”

Tiberius does as asked and chooses another little table, and the new food is out by the time Lily returns in the new dress - one he has to admit he likes better, as it shows off more of her chest and legs.

Lily notices him eyeing her as she sits and gives him a smirk, one eyebrow up. “See? Nothing to worry about. Just another hiccup.”

“You’re amazing.” he trills, brushing some hair from her face, making her grin and blush.

“You’re pretty damn fantastic yourself, Big Guy. So… what did you want to ask me?”

“Later.” he says, courage momentarily lost, “After lunch.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘After lunch’ turns into a stroll along the beach, both because it’s quieter than the markets and because it carries a lot of good memories for them both.

There’s only a few other people out today - a couple with a pair of young boys playing in the sand a safe distance away from the water, an older couple up along the rocks - and Tiberius has slowly been working up the courage as they walk, hands clasped and swinging between them, Lily’s dress billowing out behind her in the breeze.

“Prenia seems nice.” Lily comments away a while, “She was on The Steadfast as well, right?”

“Yeah. She’s a good person, good friend.”

“Seems pretty nice.” she pauses, then tugs on his hand a little, “Can we go closer to the water? Nice breeze coming off of it.”

“Sure.” he agrees, loving the smile that earns and happily walking down towards the waves with her, knowing he’s safe so long as they don’t go  _in_  to the water. “Nice out here, today.”

“Mmmm, I love it.” Lily squeezes his hand again, grinning brightly as they step just into the edge of the surf, the water washing over their feet, “Always loved the beach - and  _this_  beach has a lot of good memories. I’ll never get tired of coming here.”

“You sure about that?” he can’t help asking, voice quiet. Some part of him still not quite convinced that’s she’s real.

“I’m sure.” she says, smiling, “You’re stuck with me now, Tibs.”

They fall into comfortable silence then, just staring out over the water - Tiberius’s hand falling to rest over where the ring box sits in his pocket, working up the courage.

It’s the perfect moment, he realizes - it’s a beautiful day, and they both love the beach here. He can hear shouting, but it’s distant, and has nothing to do with them - he should  _ask_ -

“Lily, I, uh… I need to ask you-”

“Do you see that?”

Lily’s pointing out into the water, her eyes narrowed, and even as he tries to focus on it that shouting gets closer, coming suddenly into sharp clarity.

“Quintus?! Quintus - oh,  _Spirits_ , no-!”

 _Oh, Spirits, not good_. “Shit, is that-”

“There’s a  _kid_  in the water!” Lily’s moving even as she shouts, rushing forwards and diving right into the spray.

Tiberius turns just as the couple they’d seen before come running up, the other child cradled in his mother’s arms - maybe three years old, maybe him wonder how old the kid in the water is.

“He got caught by the waves! We didn’t think he was that close - we didn’t - my  _baby_ -”

“Try to stay calm, ma’am.” Tiberius keeps his subvocals as soothing as he possibly can, not wanting to deal with panicked parents, “My  _amicae_  is a strong swimmer - she’ll get him out. Don’t panic.”

“But what if-”

“Tibs!  _Help_!”

The shout has him turning and rushing back towards the water, meeting Lily at the edge and carefully taking the child from her to carry him further up the shore - proud and forever amazed by the woman’s prowess in the water as she hurries along beside him.

“He’s not breathing - he needs CPR.” she says, going to her knees on the sand once they’re a safe distance away from the water and patting the sand in front of her, “Here, Tibs, I need to work quickly - he’s so little.”

Again he doesn’t question her, kneeling on the opposite side of the chick - maybe not technically a chick, at at least three years old, but the boy is  _small_  - as Lily goes to work, adjusting her positions and then carefully beginning compression's, giving breaths when needed.

He doesn’t know how to help, can hear the parents’ distraught subvocals behind him - and nearly jumps out of his skin when the child comes to, sputtering and coughing, choking on seawater but  _breathing_  and  _alive_.

“Thank the Spirits.” he hears Lily breathe in relief, helping the child sit up and motioning to his parents, “He’ll be okay - he  _should_  be okay. Bed rest, maybe a trip to the doctor - and no beach trips for a while, okay?”

“Oh, Spirits Bless, thank you! Thank you!”

Lily shimmies sideways to be out of the way, leaning tiredly against his side when he puts an arm around her shoulders - both watching as the parents hug their rescued son, his brother confused but hugging him just as tightly.

And it’s in this moment, looking down at her - drenched from jumping in the ocean, exhausted from resuscitating the child, but  _glowing_  from saving a life - that he finds his courage.

“Not quite the way I thought we’d end the day.” he’s saying, laughing tiredly, “Not complaining, though-”

“Marry me.”

Lily goes immediately silent, eyes wide when she looks up at him. She stares at him for a moment, jaw working silently, before quietly asking “What?”

“Will you, uh, marry me?” he coughs, courage failing in the face of her surprise, “I’ve, um, been trying to ask all day, but shit kept going wrong, so I just, uh, I don’t-”

“Yes.”

That makes  _him_  freeze, sure he’s misheard her. “Wha-?”

“YES!” she shouts it this time, tackling him backwards into the sand with a laugh that’s half a sob, “Oh, my Gods, yes, yes,  _yes_ , Tibs!  _Yes_!”

“Oh.” it takes a second for that to process before he’s kissing her deeply, arms wrapping around her to keep her pinned to his chest, “Thank the  _Spirits_.”

“Is this why you’ve been so flustered all day??” she asks between kisses, clearly not caring that she’s drenched and covered in sand, laughing happily when he sits up so that she’s in his lap, “ _Gods_ , I was worried I’d fucked something  _up_ , but-”

“Exactly the opposite.” he promises, managing to dig the ring box out of his pocket and offering it to her, mandibles flaring wide at her squeal of happiness when she opens it up and immediately slips it on.

“You asked Rose, didn’t you?! Little sneak!” she’s peppering kisses all over his face again, hands wandering, and he  _knows_  if they didn’t have an audience she’d be doing much  _naughtier_  things, “Fuck, I love you so much, you perfect dork - oh my Gods, I love it, I love  _you_.”

“I love you too, my beautiful Orchid.” Tiberius is purring, nuzzling at her as his song spins out of his chest - though a glance over her shoulder has him pausing, chuckling, “Though I think we’ll need to hold off on our celebration a little longer,  _amicae_.”

“Why-?”

“Um, excuse me, miss?”

The tiny voice catches her off guard, turning in his lap to face the little turian she’d rescued from drowning - along with what Tiberius can now tell is his twin, sharing the same onyx plates and silver eyes.

“I just wanted to, um, say thank you. For saving me.” the little chick flares his mandibles, giving her a hopeful grin, “My mama and papa said we could, um, invite you for dinner, to say thank you?”

“There’s really no need for that-”

“We insist.” the chicks mother pipes up, giving them a plaintive smile, “Please. It’s the least we can do.”

Lily looks to him and, at his nod, smiles back at the chicks. “We’d like that - I’m just glad you’re okay, little one. What’s your names?”

“I’m Quintus.” the child grins, nudging his twin, “And this is, um, Sivus. Thank you for saving me.”

“You are very welcome, hun.” Lily reaches out, rubbing gently at the child's fringe, “I’d do it again, too.”

“Whenever you’re ready - it may not be fancy, but it’s the least we can do.” the father says, gathering the twins into his arms.

“Lead the way.” Lily says, standing and offering Tiberius a hand as he follows. “And then later… we can have our own  _private_  celebration.” she whispers, winking.

Tiberius only grips her tighter, smirking. “Whatever you wish, my  _amicae_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! Also Lily was wearing the two dresses pictured here, first the furthest left and then the furthest right: https://78.media.tumblr.com/8722f5b0ae01b700713e9e53088804da/tumblr_pc7peaQ8BI1vbwiq9o1_1280.jpg


	18. Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily takes Tiberius out for his birthday - dinner, dancing, and amazing sex - followed by a rather emotional discovery the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was finished for and is dedicated to the lovely @wafflesrock16 for her birthday today! Happy birthday Waffles!! I know this is the chapter we’ve talked about a few times in the past - I hope it lives up to expectations, and that you’ve been having a fabulous day! ♥
> 
> And if you guys want to learn more about Tiberius or any of the side characters I’ve mentioned, go check out her works! They feature in her Ring of Fire series! Seriously, go read it!! Enjoy! ♥

“So.” Lily glances at her fiance over the rim of her glass, grin hidden, “Thoughts so far?”

“That was  _delicious_.” Tiberius finishes off the last bite of whatever dessert he’d grabbed from the buffet - some specialty dish of the place that she couldn’t remember the name of - and sits back with a satisfied groan, subvocals buzzing happily, “I haven’t been here in - I’m not sure how long, honestly, but Spirits, that was  _good_. How’d you know?”

“Oh, I have my ways.” Lily winks, flagging down their waiter as he passes, “Just took a little research - worth it, for your birthday.”

She can see his throat flush blue at the words, the purr rumbling into something deeper, and she sends another mental thanks to Aurelius for the tip off about the restaurant - a little buffet tucked neatly into the depths of the Cipritine Market, one she’d never had noticed otherwise.

 _One of his favorite restaurants._  Aurie had said in his message, and clearly he’d been right - Tiberius had gone nearly slack jawed when she’d led him down the smaller side street, giving her a questioning look as she’d pulled him inside.

 _“For your birthday.”_  was all she’d said, pulling him up to the podium and giving her name for their reservation.

“Spirits, Orchid, you’re too good to me.” Tiberius straightens as she looks after the bill - something she’d already informed him she would be doing, since it was part of his  _present_  - slipping a hand across the table to give hers a squeeze as she finishes, shooting her a sly look, “What now? Back to the hotel for, uh, more  _dessert_?”

Smirking at his slang, she gives his hand a tug, “Not quite yet, Tibs - there’s  _one_  more part to your present, first. I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh?” Tiberius lets her lead, vocals humming out curiously, “Where to?”

“You didn’t notice what was next to our hotel?” she whispers, glad when he keeps hold of her hand even as they pass back through the Market to a skycar terminal, “Here I was thinking it’d be the  _first_  thing you’d notice!”

“Next to the hotel…?” he echoes, considering the words as they climb into the summoned car and cruise off, realization hitting just as they arrive, “Wait, do you mean-?”

“You’ve mentioned wanting to take me dancing.” Lily grins, pulling the startled Turian out of the car and turning to wave at the building behind her, “So for your birthday,  _I’m_  taking  _you_  dancing!”

The club is appropriate named  _Trance_ , and it’s only slightly less gaudy and obvious then the human and Asari run clubs she’s been to. Their hotel is right next door - the location and early check in times making it an easy choice for a place to stay.

 _Trance_  is another tidbit from Aurelius - it’s a club Tiberius likes, but he’s only been on the main level, never the VIP section.

Tonight’s a different story - and she hadn’t even needed to cheat.

“C’mon, Tibs. No time to gawk.” Lily hooks her arm through his and tugs him forwards - straight towards the doors brightly marked  _VIPS ONLY_  and the grouchy looking turian’s guarding them.

“Wait, Lily, what’re you doing? We can’t go in that door-”

“Trust me.” she says, squeezing his arm, grinning when he relents with an uncomfortable whine and allows her to steer him onward.

She has to admit - she feels pretty bad-ass, done up in a short red dress and black heels, arm-in-arm with her fiance who’s dressed in red and black to match her - and not even the icy glare of the bouncers can phase her.

The taller of the two steps in the way of the doors, expression never shifting. “VIPs only.” he says, voice a practiced monotone she’s sure took no time at all.

Lily only smiles sweetly, bringing up her omni and sending over the proper ID, “We’re on the List.”

The bouncer takes a quick look at the document and nods, stepping back to the side and motioning them on. “Cleared, Ambassador Evans. Enjoy your night.”

“You, too! C’mon, Tibs.” Lily flashes the bouncer a grin as she tugs Tiberius inside, humming a little, “See? Nothing to worry about.”

“Okay, hold on a second.” Tiberius pulls her to a stop inside the foyer - and it’s a  _nice_  foyer, a step up from other clubs she’s been in, like a rest between the outside and the club proper - to give her a long, startled look, “What was that? We’re… your  _title_  got us in?”

“ _Both_  of our titles got us in, actually! We’re  _both_  considered big shots, now.” Lily winks at him, stepping in closer to rest a hand on his chest and give him a soft, reassuring grin, “I called ahead to check - wanted to see if I needed Rose to do any  _hacking_  - and using either of our titles would have worked for the VIP section. I just went with mine since I wanted this to be a surprise.”

“You…” Tiberius’s subvocals go haywire for a moment, mandibles flaring in and out, before he regains enough composure to pull her fully against him, bending to nuzzle her forehead as a purr rolls out of him, “You are  _amazing_ ,  _amicae_.”

“Only the best for my  _fiance_.” she whispers back, loving how he shivers at the word, going up on her toes to peck him on the mouth plates before stepping back and grabbing his hand, “Now let’s  _go_! You keep saying you want to take me dancing at a club - now’s our chance! The night is young!”

Tiberius laughs, gripping her hand and letting her lead willingly, “Alright, let’s see what this fancy  _VIP_  section is all about!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Lily’s not sure exactly  _what_  triggers it - the alcohol, the music, the  _dancing_  - but at some point, they’re in the middle of the dance floor, his leg between hers and his hand on her back as he dips her, and her stomach clenches in a delicious rush of  _need_.

Too much sensation, maybe - he’s more confident here then she’s seen him anywhere besides maybe  _GoF_  and the battlefield, directing her body easily, fluidly with his, and  _fuck_  if they don’t get out of here she’s going to take him right in the middle of the VIP section of  _Trance_.

Tiberius seems to feel the same - whether he’s just as worked up from the dancing or if it’s because he can smell her arousal Lily doesn’t know, but he’s pulling her up and nearly growling as he pulls her swiftly back towards the exit, almost baring his teeth at anyone that gets to close to her - and  _fuck_  if that doesn’t just turn her on more.

It’s in this moment that she’s glad she chose the hotel next door, because each moment she’s getting closer and closer to not caring and just jumping him wherever they happen to be - on the entryway just past the Bouncers, behind the bushes the line the front of the hotel, in the lobby on the way to the elevators-

-but they make it, somehow, though Tiberius’s arm is wrapped tight around her waist, keeping her pressed near flush against his side, and she’s grinning nearly deliriously at the warmth pooling between them both, and the utter _want_  she can see in his gaze when he looks down at her.

Tiberius hefts her up off her feet the moment they reach the door to their hotel room, making her giggle ridiculously and wrap an arm around his neck to pull him down, kissing him even as she searches for the door lock with her other hand.

She finds the lock and smacks it, holding tight to him as he carries her into the room and snickering when a well placed scratch has him growling and pressing her against the wall, pulling back to glower down at her.

“ _Spirits_ , Lily,” he’s nearly panting, still worked up from their dancing at the club, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t just as turned on and ready, “ _You_  are a naughty little  _minx_ , my  _amicae_.”

“You like it.” she purrs, winking and reaching down to work at the snaps on his pants, biting her lip at the sight of his cock just barely poking out from his sheath, “Ohh,  _excited_ , Big Guy?”

“Lily-”

“Take me here, Tibs,  _right_  here, c’mon.” Lily shoves his pants down  _just_  enough to have access, then works at getting her thong off as he re-adjusts his grip, pulling it off one leg and then starting on the other, “Okay, almost - ohhh,  _fuck_ , Tibs-”

“Spirits, you’re  _soaked_.” Tiberius’s voice is a growl in her ear as he rubs the length of himself between her damp folds, making her mewl and roll her hips against him, “Fuck, I can’t - Lily, Orchid, can I-”

Lily forgoes her attempts and hooks both legs over his hip-spurs, arms around his neck to yank his mouth down to hers. “ _Fuck me_ , Tibs.”

Rumbling, he reaches down to align himself and pushes immediately up and in, catching her shout with his mouth as he hilts himself. There’s the briefest pause on both sides - just  _enjoying_  that first connection, that first hard slide - before Lily nips at his mouth plates and squeezes him with her legs, and he pulls back to repeat that long thrust all over again.

 _It’s been too fucking long._  She thinks, blissfully, as Tiberius buries himself inside of her over and over again, filling and stretching her in the way she’s begun to crave - speeding up when she scratches again at his fringe and squeezes her legs around his waist, one of his hands coming to tangle in her hair and angle her head further back for him.

 _This_  was exactly what they’d both been needing, after the last two weeks of bullshit and stress - his birthday had been the  _best_  excuse to take a few days off to relax and just  _enjoy_  each other again.

Lily’s caught off guard when she feels her orgasm rushing suddenly up, gasping and pushing herself closer to him - clinging tight and screaming as one particularly deep thrust throws her over that edge, whining and panting.

Tiberius hikes her up higher and snarls as his own release hits, managing another few pumps before thrusting in deep and burying his face in her hair as he comes, purring as his knot swells and locks them together.

They just stand there for a moment, panting - Lily running her hands lazily up and down his back, still covered by his jacket, while Tiberius purrs and nuzzles his face into her hair - before she glances down at them both and starts giggling.

“What?” he grumps, though there’s an edge of amusement to the sound.

“We are  _so_  impatient - we’re both basically still dressed.” she’s laughing, kicking up her left leg to show off the thong still dangling from her ankle, “Time to kick  _that_  off -  _and_  my shoes, oops.”

“Worth it.” he argues, nuzzling sweetly at her brow, “I hope?”

“Oh,  _definitely._  Though I think it’s  _bath time_ , lover.” Lily nuzzles him back, laughing at the way his eyes light up, “You’ll  _like_  this tub, too - you’ll see.”

“You’re spoiling me,  _amicae_.” Tiberius switches his grip so he can carry her more safely, mandibles twitching out as she really  _does_  kick her shoes off en-route to the bathroom, “Were there any  _other_  surprises you’re not telling me about?”

“Mmmm, nope? Just as much amazing sex as you want, really.” Lily winks, grinning at his rumbling purr, “Now, c’mon, we are wasting opportune snuggle-in-bath time.”

That makes him laugh again, though the sound switches to an appreciative rumble once the lights are on in the bathroom - eyeing the big Jacuzzi tub the way she’d been hoping he would.

Getting completely undressed while knotted is interesting - though having Tiberius sit makes it easier, and Lily’s glad she wore a dress that she can just pull off over her head.

They manage, either way, and settle into the tub while the water’s running - with Tiberius’ back against the wall of the tub and Lily settled happily in his lap, forever amused by how much he enjoys spreading bubbles over her breasts.

They stay in until his knot has gone down, washing up and talking, enjoying each other’s company - helping each other dry off and stealing kisses once they’ve climbed out.

Lily wasn’t kidding when she’d promised him as much amazing sex for his birthday as he wanted - they’d barely seen each other in two weeks, and finally having a couple of nights alone is too perfect an opportunity to waste - so it’s only hours later, something like 3AM, when they finally snuggle up against each other in the bed and doze off, sated and content.

“I love you, Tibs.” Lily whispers as she’s drifting off, squeezing the hand that’s resting on her stomach, “Happy Birthday.”

“I love you too, Lily.” he breathes, nuzzling into her hair and squeezing her tight, “Best birthday ever.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tiberius is woken by Lily groaning and yanking away from him, moaning something that his translator can’t seem to catch.

He feels a brief flash of pain on his waist but brushes it off in concern for his  _amicae._  “Lily? What’s-?”

“My  _Mark_  - feels like it’s  _burning_ -” she’s reaching over her shoulder to scratch at the name between her shoulder blades, he can see now, hissing in pain, “Fuck, it  _hurts_ , what the  _fuck_ -”

“Stop, let me see-” Tiberius manages to catch her hands and gently holds her back, brushing her hair out of the way and peering closely at the skin - going still as a damn statue and truly believing the Spirits are playing mind tricks on him.

_No, no way. That can’t be right. How the-? Can that **happen**?!_

The  _anemone_  flower that Lily had had tattooed over her original, Faded Mark is gone, perfectly erased… as is that original Mark. In its place is a very,  _very_  familiar script, spelling out a very,  _very_  familiar name-

_Tiberius._

“Tibs? What is it??” Lily’s noticed his silence and tries to turn around, giving him a concerned look, “Is something-”

“You- you wear my  _name_.”

The words are barely audible, more a keen then anything, but still Lily catches them, eyes going wide even as her mouth works silently.

“It - you mean, wait - it  _changed_?” at his nod, she goes scrambling for the nearest mirror, holding her hair back so she can peer at it over her shoulder, “Oh, my Gods, oh my Gods, Spirits,  _it changed!_  Does that  _happen_?!”

“For Asari.. I, um, I didn’t know it could… for others…” Tiberius is having a hard time talking, his sub vocals are spiraling so out of control - his Song is overriding almost everything else, singing out his joy and love, his  _longing_  and disbelief and - “But… it did. You… your Mark is-”

“Did  _yours_  change?”

He jumps at that, remembering the brief flash of pain he’d felt before and looking immediately down at his waist - trilling in startled joy to find his own Faded Mark replaced by a new,  _human_  name to match the brunette standing not five feet away.

“It - it did.” Tiberius looks up, meeting the watery eyes of his Soul Mate, “It’s  _you_ , Lily.”

“ _Yes_!” Lily’s tackling him back onto the bed then, kissing him like she hasn’t seen him in years, and he’d be lying if his response isn’t just as desperate, arms wrapping tightly around her.

Then she pulls abruptly back, giving him a serious look. “Just know, though, that even if they  _didn’t_ change, I fucking love you. I wasn’t planning on going anywhere - this is just an added bonus. You’re everything I ever wanted, Tibs. The Mark only  _adds_  to that.”

Mandibles flaring wide, Tiberius rolls her under him and bends to nuzzle at her, purring and singing for all he’s worth. “I know. And I feel the same.” he promises, loving the smile that earns - waiting only a moment before bending to kiss her senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!
> 
> Also, if you're interested in reading more about Tiberius or any of the friends of his I mention, they belong to the ever lovely Wafflesrock - go check out her fics! They feature in her Ring of Fire series! She's over here-> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock (I don't know how to do fancy links on AO3 I'm sorry! )


	19. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their friends as witnesses, and the stars shining above, it’s time to seal their vows - and then later on, seal their Bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding chapter, go! Couple of notes for this chapter:
> 
> All of the OC’s that pop up/Tiberius’ friends from The Steadfast belong to the lovely @wafflesrock16 , who let me play with cameos for this chapter :3 
> 
> In her argument with an Ambassador, Lily references the gift fic the ever lovely @squigglysquidd wrote for me, Lotion, which you don’t have to read but you definitely should because it is A+ smut; it's over here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974354
> 
> Also, Lily’s dress is based off this gorgeous number by maktumang on insta: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmn8XFvH9sh/?taken-by=maktumang
> 
> We are... terrifyingly, getting close to the end, friends! Only a couple time-skip chapters left, and then this little foyer into what was meant to be a short soulmate AU will be done. Don’t worry, though - there’s going to be oneshots still coming, things that didn’t fit into the flow of the story.
> 
> Likewise... pirate AU’s. Gonna happen. Sigh. Anyways, enjoy! ♥

_“Things’re in place up’ere, Tibs - still waitin’?”_

“Yeah - shouldn’t be much longer, though.” Tiberius takes two quick steps to the right, checking his last message from Aurelius as he turns to repeat the steps, “Aurie said they’d gotten a skycar ten minutes ago - should be any second.”

 _“Perfect. Not that Ah’m complainin’bout th’fancy shindig’er anythin’, jus’ Rose can’t stand fer long these days.”_  Rainer’s vocals are buzzing with concern, a low hum that he can pick up even through the static of the omni,  _“Fedorian’s ready t’go, as well.”_

“Won’t be much longer, promise - if you two ever want to have a ceremony like this, you know, you’re more than welcome to-”

 _“Naw, neither’ah us wanted’ta make a big deal’bout it. Now you two? Yah deserve tha party.”_ Rainer pauses, amusement briefly overriding the concern,  _“Still find it funny tha’Fedorian’s gonna marry yah.”_

“Well, he  _is_  Primarch - counts as government even to the Alliance, right?” Tiberius perks at movement from the front entrance, mandibles spreading as familiar voices filter in to the foyer, “I’ll be up in a bit, Rainer - they’re here.”

_“See ya soon.”_

Tiberius closes the call and strides immediately forwards to meet the entering group, though he falters as he draws closer, feeling strangely awkward to be greeting them dressed as he is - full cape and suit for the wedding, clasped with the badge of his station.

An awkwardness that’s swept away the moment the women of the group spot him and call out greetings, hurrying forwards to give him tight hugs.

“Damn, Tibs, you clean up  _nice_!” Gwen gives him an extra squeeze before pulling away, grinning in the brilliant way she’s always had, “Congratulations! I’m so happy we were able to come.”

“Gwen’s right,  _damn_ , boy - just took the right woman, huh?” Scarlet shoots him a wink, laughing at the startled trill it earns, “When Aurie said you were tying the knot - well, we weren’t going to miss it!”

“I’m glad you could come.” Tiberius says, honestly, before locking eyes with Tassius and freezing for a brief moment - unsure of how to greet his friend, now that he’s a general - nearly slipping into a salute before he can catch himself, “Hey, uh-”

Tassius saves him the trouble - reaching out with his unoccupied arm to clasp his shoulder and squeeze, firm but friendly, voice the same as it had ever been. “Easy, Tibs. It’s good to see you.”

Tiberius relaxes immediately, returning the look with a grin of his own. “Damn happy you could make it, Tass. And this little chick must be Brutus.”

 _“No!”_  the chick vocalizes with a grin, making them all snicker.

“He’s at that age.” Gwen sighs with a fond shake of her head, turning to take the chick from her Mate, “Hopefully it’s alright that we brought him? We weren’t sure who to leave him with-”

“Completely fine, Gwen - there’ll be other kids. He’ll be more than welcome.”

Tiberius turns at movement to his right, grinning and leaning in for a quick brow press when Aurelius steps into his space. “Hey. Glad you could make it, Aurie.”

Aurelius snorts, holding the touch for a moment before stepping back. “Like I’d miss this? You’re joking, right?” his friend squints at him briefly, tilting his head, “So… you ready for this?”

“Definitely.”

“Good. Cause after all the sappy-ass messages you’ve been sending me about this woman, I think I’d have to beat you if you decided to get a cold fringe.”

“He loved it.” Gwen whispers conspiratorially, grinning at Aurelius’ growl, “What? It kept your mind off shit on Taetrus, admit it.”

“Anyways… should we be heading up? I imagine things are going to be starting soon.”

“Ah, yeah, let’s, uh - c’mon. We’re having it on the roof, so the party can be under the stars - only a few people are here for the actual ceremony.” Tiberius leads them further inside, taking the elevator meant specifically for roof access, “It’s going to be super quick - just vows, really - and then partying as long as everyone wants to. We have rooms set up for everyone, as well.”

“Whose choice was it to have the ceremony, instead of just Marking each other, again?” Aurelius questions, prodding him in the side.

“Mine, actually - and I’ll admit, Gwen and Tass, you two kind of inspired it.” Tiberius jabs back at Aurie with his elbow, grinning a bit, “Lily’s basically given up Alliance life, and never once complained - I just wanted to do something to honor her culture, in this.”

“Such a big softie.” Gwen coos, making him flush, and he’s happy when they arrive on the roof and step immediately out into a clear, warm night.

It’s just getting dark, the stars just beginning to come out, and he can see everything set up on the other half of the roof for the dinner and party - tables and chairs and food being set-up, a DJ’s stand ready and waiting, extra barriers set up around the edges to keep any drunken party guests from getting anywhere near the edges.

The little platform for the ceremony is just ahead and to the left, only about ten chairs positioned in front of it, and spotting a certain couple sitting there he motions his group over, shooting Rainer a concerned sub-vocal.

“Everything okay, you two?”

“I’m  _fine_ , thank you. Just tired.” Rose cuts off what her Mate might have said, cutting him a look that clearly says  _stop being a worry-wart_  as she sits up a bit straighter, hands resting on her swollen belly, “Everything’s set up, Tibs.”

“Perfect - oh, Rose, Rainer, these are my friends. Aurelius, Scarlet, Tassius, Gwen, and their son Brutus.” Tiberius points at each in turn, then motions back to them, “Guys, this is Rainer and his Mate, Rose - my partner in defense and Lily’s twin, respectively.”

“Pleasure. Forgive me if I don’t stand - not my forte, these days.”

“Not at all - how far are you?”

“Seven months.” Rose grins a little, reaching for Rainer’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze, “Slowly getting there - even if my Mate has been driving me bonkers the whole time.”

“Ohhh, is it a Cheir?”

“You got it.”

“Rose - sorry, but, where’s Lily? I thought everything was ready?”

Rose snorts at that, rolling her eyes and motioning further down the way, “Everything  _was_ , and then Ambassador Valedes put through a call that he insisted was  _oh my Spirits this is Urgent we need to discuss this Right This Second_  - Lily figured she had enough time to get rid of him, but it seems like it’s taking longer then expected.”

Tiberius sighs, ignoring the women laughing behind him as he thanks Rose and leads them further in, both listening and scenting to try and track down his  _amicae_.

She’s not hard to find, really, standing off to the left near the middle of the roof, out of the way while she takes the call - but he doubts he’ll ever truly be convinced that she’s  _real_ , that she’s  _his_ , especially now.

Lily is Lily, and if anyone had expected her to wear a white wedding gown, they clearly didn’t know her - where Teren had found her the  _red_  gown she currently sported, however, he couldn’t say, though he thanked the Spirits for the woman’s sense of fashion when it came to dressing the brunette.

Brilliant red, two tiered, and off the shoulder with floral detailing both on the bodice and the skirt, the dress suited as though it had been made for her - hugging her slim little waist and leaving the expanse of her shoulders bare, tattoos perfectly visible - including the new orchid she’d had tattooed  _around_  her Soul Mark, drawing inspiration from his nickname for her, a tattoo he’d had done to match around his own Mark.

Lily doesn’t notice him at first - too focused on the Turian Ambassador he can see displayed on the holoscreen in front of her, clearly still discussing whatever it was he’d called her about before - but his movement catches her attention as he steps closer, eyes going wide for a moment before she shoots him a nod and flips into business mode.

It’s kind of entertaining to watch, and he’s amused every time he sees her do it - flipping from the semi-casual attitude she keeps in most conversations to the true Soldier she still is, on and off the battlefield, eyes steely and shoulders straight, not a hint of emotion on her face or in her words - and it’s  _hilarious_  how easily it throws people off.

“Ambassador, I’ve humored you far longer than I should have, considering it is my day off, but now I need to cut this short; you are currently making me late for my own  _wedding_ , and this is  _not_  an Urgent Matter. I will email you when I return to office in three days, and we can discuss the contract then.”

_“Three days?! I can’t wait three days! What if we need to send something through-”_

“Have you handled that Virus on your Assistant’s email account, by the way? I’ve received at least two more spam messages.” Lily cuts him off, and the sputtering is all the answer she needs, “I thought not. If you can’t take care of that in a  _month_ , I think we can handle not dealing with this for a  _week_  - which is now what it’s going to take, because you’re wasting my time. And don’t bother pestering Fedorian; he’s  _here_ , and will be notified shortly. Have a  _pleasant_  day, Ambassador.”

Lily shuts down the holo screen before the man can say anything else, takes a deep breath, and then turns to him with a soft grin, lifting her arms plaintively, “Hey, Big Guy - hug me before I strangle someone?”

“I  _like_  her.” he hears Gwen whisper as he steps forwards and does as asked, gathering the smaller brunette into his arms for a tight hug and carefully nuzzling at her hair.

“Isn’t it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?” he teases softly, not actually caring.

“Pft, whatever - we make our own luck.” she grumbles, hugging him tighter, “I  _hate_  stupid people.”

“I think we all do, love.” Tiberius chuckles, pulling back to turn her towards the group, “I’ve got some people I’d like you to meet, Lily - my best friends.”

“Oh! You guys made it! Awesome!” Lily’s immediately grinning, the stress of dealing with the Ambassador washing away as she steps up to meet the group, laughing a little, “Going by descriptions, I’m going to guess - Gwen and Scarlet, right? - and I don’t know what Tibs has told you, but I’m a  _hugger_ , so if you’re not cool with that-”

Scarlet’s the first to step up, accepting the hug and giving her a tight squeeze of her own. “We are  _definitely_  cool with hugs.” she says, smirking as Gwen steps in to steal one of her own.

“Totally cool with hugs.” the blonde echoes, sharing a grin with Lily, and Tiberius relaxes further, happy to see them meshing so well.

Aurelius steps up, and Lily narrows her eyes for a moment, judging, before stepping in for a hug that the turian returns with an amused hum.

“Nice to finally meet you, Aurie. Thanks for all the tips.” Lily says, winking as she pulls back, “ _Trance_  was definitely a good idea.”

“Told you it would be.” he chuffs, mandibles flared, “Happy to be here for you both - happy this guy  _finally_  found someone as ridiculous as he is.”

“I’m lucky to have him.” Lily says, honestly, and he can’t help purring as she turns to face Tassius, holding her hand out to shake - clearly able to read that’s not quite as touchy-feely as the others.

“Thank you for coming, Tassius - I know it means the world to Tibs. He really looks up to you.” she says, smiling, and the grin it earns from his friend is worth any embarrassment he might be feeling.

“I’m happy to be here, Lily - Tiberius is a good soldier, and a good friend.” Tassius withdraws his hand and hoists Brutus a bit higher, humming at the chick, “Can you say hello to Lily, Brutus?”

 _“No!”_  the chick squeals, waving happily, making everyone laugh.

“Oh, my Gods, he’s adorable. How old is he?”

“Almost two.”

“Ahh, he’s just a bit older than Tani, then - our friend’s chick, you’ll see them a bit later.” Lily turns to glance at him over her shoulder, explaining, “Aultis sent me a message - had a small issue at the shop, but they’ll be in time for the party. Quintus and Sivus are coming with them, too.”

“Sounds like a plan. I think everyone else is here, then.” Tiberius can’t keep himself from resting his hands on her hips, bending to purr in her ear, “I think, my Orchid, that it’s time - or else Fedorian might get called away, and then we’re stuck.”

“ _Technically_ , Tassius could marry us, couldn’t he?” Lily sighs, leaving the question open, “Being a General, and all…”

Tassius only chuckles. “If it comes down to it, I’ll be happy to step in - but let’s try to stick to schedule, shall we?”

“Onwards, then - Rainer has the rings, yeah?”

“He does.” Tiberius takes his fiancee’s hand and nods to his friends, leading the way back towards the little platform and trying to beat back the sudden flutter of nerves in his throat. “You ready?”

“Always.” Lily squeezes his hand and smiles, and he feels infinitely better as they approach that platform, nodding to Fedorian and Teren where they stand at the ready.

Rainer gets up to meet them as the others find seats, passing them each the ring meant for the other - another gesture that Tiberius had suggested, and one he’s more than okay with; a simple platinum band for each of them, with Lily’s carved  _just_  right to slip in next to her engagement ring.

Rainer pats him on the shoulder and then returns to his seat beside Rose, leaving them to step up onto the platform before Fedorian and take their places facing each other.

It’s really, truly, nothing grand - neither of them had wanted a huge ceremony, nothing pompous or fancy. Just a quick declaration of vows with their friends and family as witnesses, followed by a party - a night to remember, and a night to have fun.

 _I wish you could be here, Mother._  Tiberius hums softly as Teren steals a quick hug from his  _amicae_ , mandibles spreading as she returns to facing him and immediately places her hands back in his,  _You’d love her._

“Now, then. Let’s get the boring stuff out of the way, shall we?” Fedorian clears his throat, earning a few chuckles from the guests and a grin from the couple. “First, it is my pleasure, and my honor, to officiate your vows today; you have both been nothing but assets to the Hierarchy, to the Turian people, and - truly, so far as I‘m concerned, to the Galactic Community.”

“I know you kids just want to party, so let’s get on with it.” Fedorian assumes a more serious disposition, ignoring the continued chuckles as he says “Do you, Tiberius Ramas, take this woman to be your Mate, your Wife, your Match, through thick and thin, war and peace, til the Spirits part you?”

“I do.” he answers, immediately, the barest hint of nervous vocals ringing in his voice.

Fedorian nods, turning to Lily. “And do you, Lily Evans, take this man to be your Mate, your Husband, your Match, through thick and thin, war and peace, til the Spirits part you?”

“I do.” Lily answers, confidently, grin soothing his nerves.

“Then as Primarch, I pronounce you Husband and Wife, Mates before the Spirits - exchange the rings, please.”

Lily slips his onto the middle finger of his left hand - a strange weight, admittedly, but one he’ll be happy to grow used to - and he slips hers into place alongside her engagement ring, completing the little flower band.

“That’s it, right?” Fedorian’s confirming, not quite familiar with the customs, “I think I got everything-”

“You may now  _kiss_  the bride!” Teren shouts over him,  _clearly_  more versed in human customs, earning laughter from the guests even as Lily grabs him by the lapel and pulls him down to her.

And, well, he may not normally be one for public affection, but nothing could keep Tiberius from kissing her back in this moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner is served and enjoyed, music playing all the while, and more people start filtering in as they eat - they hadn’t invited a  _ton_  of people, really, other Ambassadors Lily is on friendly terms with, soldiers that Tiberius is familiar with.

Prenia stops by as soon as she arrives to steal hugs and gives him a hard nudge, congratulating them and hanging out with the rest of the Steadfast gang for most of the night.

Aultis and Juvia arrive with the kids in tow, Quintus and Sivus all but throwing themselves into Lily’s lap and happily claiming the space for a solid hour - something the brunette is clearly thrilled by, carefully making sure neither of them eat any Levo foods.

“Their parents had something come up, so we said we’d bring them.” Aultis tells Tiberius as they all settle in to eat and chat, grinning at the excited jabbering coming from the twins, “They really wanted to see you two - especially Lily.”

“She tends to leave an impression.” Tiberius hums, watching Juvia introduce Tani to Gwen and Brutus - amused by the sub vocal chirps jumping back and forth between the two little chicks.

Soon enough, dinner is finished, and the party’s in full swing - music pumping and people hitting the dance floor, alcohol flowing and the fun getting started.

Rose and Rainer don’t stay long, but they hadn’t expected them to - Lily steals a big hug from her twin before shooing her off, giving Rainer a quick squeeze as well.

Fedorian excuses himself fairly early, citing a busy morning, while Teren parties it up, clearly not caring what business she might have to attend to the next day -  _“She’s got the alcohol tolerance of a Krogan anyways, she’ll be fine.”_

Everyone’s up and dancing and having fun,  _especially_  Tiberius and Lily - there’s no one to judge, here, and they’re more then used to each other’s gaits by now. It’s easy to spin her around the dance floor, skirts spinning out, making her laugh with every sudden turn or dip or swing.

Quintus and Sivus join them at one point, and they dance in a little circle, laughing when Gwen and Juvia join them with their chicks in their arms, eventually ending up in a big circle with all of their close friends, just dancing and having a good time.

Tiberius sits out one of the songs when the girls all pile into a bigger group, claiming a table with Tassius and Aurelius after saying goodnight to Aultis, Juvia and their kids - happy they could come, but not surprised they’re not staying late.

He’s startled when he feels his cape being pulled from behind him - he’d undone it and draped it over the back of the chair, needing the breather - glancing back and purring in open amusement at the sight of his  _amicae_  trying to stealthily sneak away with it.

“Oh,  _Lily_ , what’re you up to, love?”

“Who, me?” Lily blinks up at him when he catches her,  _just_  finishing doing up the clasps of the cape, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, no?” Tiberius can’t resist - he slips a hand around her waist to pull her in close, leaning in to nuzzle at her neck and puff warm air against her skin, making her shiver as he speaks in her ear, “So that’s  _not_  my cape you’re wearing?”

“Teren wouldn’t let me  _have_  one.” she whines, the sound high and breathy, arms slipping around his neck to keep him close even as they start to sway to the music, “And you always look so fucking  _badass_  with yours - just thought I’d  _borrow_  it, you know, from my hottie husband.”

That makes him growl, swinging her out briefly before pulling her back in, grip on her tightening, “You’re  _gorgeous_ , Orchid - truly a goddess come to life in this dress. And, you know, I  _do_  like you in my clothes. A little  _too_  much.”

“Might have been part of it.” Lily mumbles, giving him a look of pure want, nails digging in a little where they sit at the back of his head, “Think we can, y’know… sneak away, now?”

Rumbling softly, Tiberius glances around at the remaining guests - no one’s paying attention to them, really, and the people left wouldn’t judge them for sneaking away.

There’s one thing left to do before they’re fully Mated, after all - and that is  _not_  something to be done in public.

“Let’s go.” he agrees, keeping his arm wrapped around her waist as they make their way back towards the elevator - amused when Lily nearly trips on the too-long cape, steadying her and wrapping it around his own arm.

“May not have thought that through.” she giggles, just as amused, as they step into the elevator, pressed close against each other’s side, incredibly content just in each other’s presence despite the need building between them, “I’m glad your friends could make it. They seem really great.”

“I’m glad, too.” he flicks a mandible at her, “They really like you.”

“Oh, thank God - I was worried they’d hate me.” Lily laughs, taking his hand to pull him out of the elevator when they reach their floor, being more careful now not to trip on the cape, “Brutus is  _adorable_  - I’m glad they brought him.”

“Me, too.” Tiberius palms the lock and sweeps Lily up into his arms before she can go inside, making her squawk and laugh aloud as he carries her into their flat.

“Tibs!! How are you even carrying me?! This dress weighs a tonne!!”

“Not at all.” he hums, carrying her all the way to the bedroom before setting her down again, giving her a long, considering look. “Lily… are you sure you want to do the Bond Marks? We, um… we have the rings, and our Soul Marks match, now. So, uh… we don’t  _have_  to, if you don’t  _want_ to.”

“Shhh. Stop.” Lily puts her finger to his mouth, smiling gently as she steps back into his space, open affection and want in her eyes, “I  _want_  to do the Bond Marks. You did rings for me - I want to do the Marks for you. I love you, Tiberius - I love  _all_  of you. I love that you’re a nerd, and a biotic, and a  _Turian_ , and I’m not wimping out of your traditions. I want you to Mark me - and I want to Mark you. Or. Try to, anyways.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Tiberius bends, pressing their foreheads together as his song spins out of his chest, forever grateful that they’d stumbled into each other, “I love you so much, Lily  _Ramas_.”

“Oh,  _shit_ , I like that.” she presses into his touch, then purposely reaches up and undoes the cape from around her shoulders, “Now c’mon - clothes off,  _husband._ ”

They stay within reach of each other as they undress, working at their own clothes - though Lily has to turn around and have him undo several laces on the back of her gown, giving him the  _perfect_  opportunity to lean down and nuzzle at her Soul Mark, making her shiver violently and curse aloud - her dress and his suit dropping to the ground at roughly the same time, leaving them both in their undergarments.

Both are shedded quickly, stepping back into each other’s space - Lily going up on her toes as Tiberius leans down, kissing as he lifts her up against him, carrying her deftly to the bed.

He takes a seat and settles her straddling him, hissing when she purposely grinds down against him - giving her a narrowed look that she returns with a sweet smile.

Lily’s just as impatient as he is, however - leaning in to kiss him again as she lifts up, letting the head of him slip inside and then slowly sinking down, sighing against him as she comes flush.

It’s a slow, sweet burn as she rises and falls, in no hurry, no panic rushing them on - just the delicious stretch of her around him, the warmth of her, the taste of her mouth as they kiss and the sounds of her sighs and moans.

Tiberius can’t resist - flaring his barrier as she moves, surrounding them both in the pulsing energy, making her breath hitch and her movements become quicker, needier.

He pulses the energy and she cries out, insides fluttering, and he wraps an arm around her middle to keep her close as he shoves his face against her throat, biting down in time with his next thrust.

Lily lets out a noise like a sob and then clings to him tighter, yanking him down closer so she can reach his throat and biting down as hard as she can - blunt teeth taking a second to break the skin but making white hot pleasure race through him when she does.

Tiberius snarls and flips her beneath him as he releases her throat, thrusting into her hard and fast - desperate, suddenly, for both of them to come, for that final peak to hit - cursing when she cries out in release and burying himself as deeply as he can go before following after, purring up a storm as his knot swells to lock his Mate to him.

_My Mate. My Wife. Mine._

He feels her hands on him at the same time as the possessive thoughts filter through his mind, brushing over the bite on the throat and making him hum and curl closer around her.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot.” Lily whispers, arms wrapping around him, “As soon as you’re loose, we’re doing that  _again_.”

“Have we discovered a new kink, love?” he can’t help teasing, nuzzling at her with a long, rolling purr.

Lily only nuzzles back, and he’d be lying if he said the cobalt blood still staining her chin isn’t turning  _him_  on again, too, “ _You_  are my kink, Tibs - we’ve got a week’s honeymoon,  _plus_ , the rest of our lives. Lots of time to figure out new kinks.

“Fuck  _yes_.” Tiberius growls, making her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments - especially comments - make my day! ♥


	20. Finding a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reapers arrive, and life’s put on hold. But they survive, and they succeed, and there’s adventures yet to come - of the parenting sort, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter, written despite being down as heck. That’s a success, right? But yeah - just have the epilogue following this, geez.
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Rose gives birth two months later - welcoming a healthy baby girl to the family, a daughter with big blue eyes that they name Emma.

She’s immediately the most spoiled baby in Cipritine, receiving gifts and affection from everyone her family has touched - if there’s a safer child on Palaven, Lily would be surprised.

Emma’s mere presence is a delight, even when she’s throwing tantrums or screaming as babies do - because she’s a miracle, really. A product of love between two vastly different species, made possible through science.

And it makes Lily realize that hey, maybe  _someday_ …

A thought that’s put on hold by the arrival of the Reapers.

 

* * *

 

 They’re on Illium when the news starts spreading - all five of them, taking a very late honeymoon that they’d insisted on dragging the Vakarian’s along for - visiting Aurelius and Scarlet and tuning in to the Military Channels the second it’s clear that  _something is wrong._

They’ve got the building locked down the minute they know things are serious - the majority of them are military, and with Emma handed temporarily off to Scarlet the rest get to work, taking over security grids, reinforcing certain doors and windows, checking for any possible breach points.

Two biotics, one sniper, one tech wiz, and one hand-to-hand specialist - along with other like-minded residents, they turn their apartment block into a stronghold, and wait.

Illium isn’t hit as hard as many other planets, though they are hit - and every one of them has their share of Reaper kills, including a Banshee that had taken all of them working together to down - and it’s long and grueling, frustrating and testing.

They can’t reach Palaven, and when news filters through that Fedorian had been killed on Menae both Rainer and Tiberius mourn - he’d been a friend as well as a superior, and he would be missed.

They all take comfort where they can - sleeping in shifts, taking turns so that couples can spend at least a few hours alone, letting Emma have time with her parents - and every time it’s their turn, Lily makes sure to hold him close, making a promise. “We’ll survive this.”

And then the War ends - Shepard succeeds in whatever task she’d been sent on, and it downs the remaining Reaper forces, killing them. The woman herself is found injured but alive days later, and the Universe quietly celebrates - then begins to rebuild.

Returning to Palaven is strange - not only because of the waste laid by the Reapers, but because it is not Fedorian waiting to greet them at the Spire.

Adrien Victus had been a General before being promoted, and Tiberius, it turns out, had known his son - another casualty of the War - and he greets them with a quiet sort of sorrow, head held high as a Primarch must, but an edge of exhaustion creeping through every word.

“Fedorian trusted you both a great deal - he wrote extensively about it in his log, kept perfect record of everything he tasked you with, and every success.” Victus pauses, as though considering his words, “I would ask you both to return to your posts as Shadows, if you are willing - to be at my side as you were at his.”

Neither hesitates - immediately slipping into military salute, backs held straight.

“An honor, Primarch.” Tiberius says, Rainer echoing.

The Primarch nods, then turns his gaze on the two women at their sides. “Mrs. Vakarian - I understand you are technically on maternity leave, and as you’ve spent most of it fighting off Reapers, will extend that period. I would, however, appreciate having you return to our tech grids once you are able.”

“Of course, Primarch.”

“Ambassador Evans.” Victus turns his eyes to her then, “Your position is still in place, of course, though I’m afraid your office is not a viable work space at the moment.”

“Not an issue, Primarch - I can work from anywhere, really, as long as I have a stable terminal setup.”

“Perfect. I’ve set you all up with temporary housing, as The Spire is not inhabitable at present. I’ll keep you updated on it’s status.”

Victus takes a step back, and actually manages to grin a little. “Welcome back to Palaven. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us - let’s get started.”

 

* * *

 

 “Should be just around - ahah, here, Tibs! Found it.”

“Teren wasn’t kidding when she said it was a  _hole in the wall_.” Tiberius muses, following his wife in through the nearly hidden door, “Would’ve worked well against Reaper forces, I imagine.”

“I sure hope so.” Lily steps out into the main space and scowls, holding back a sigh, “Gods… so many people.”

“Better here then dead.” her Mate whispers, heading past to approach what’s functioning as the main desk, “Tiberius Ramas, here on Primarch’s orders. Meant to update the list of Survivors.”

“We’ve found a few more, so good timing.” the older turian types something on his omni and holds it towards Tiberius, transferring names, “Better to find more alive then dead, though, so I’m not complaining.”

Lily’s barely listening, wandering unconsciously further into the building - keeping an eye out for anyone that seems even  _vaguely_  familiar.

Aultis, Juvia and Tani were fine, Prenia and Teren were okay, but-

Lily goes very still when a little cry rings out from further down the hall, a very  _familiar_  cry that tugs at her heartstrings and has her picking up her pace immediately.  _That can’t be - but that sounds like-_

She rounds a corner and nearly skids to a stop, heart stopping. “Quintus? Sivus?”

There’s no question about it - it’s definitely the little twin’s she knows, huddled together in a corner of the room and making the soft keening sounds that had drawn her to them. There are other children in the room, one older adult sitting quietly in the corner, but no sign of their parents - which means - oh no.

They hear their names and glance up, keening loudly when they recognize her and scrambling up from their corner, throwing themselves at her just as she goes to her knees.

“Hey, shhh, I’ve got you, boys.” Lily wraps her arms as tightly around them both as she can, rocking a little to cry and comfort them, knowing without even asking what’s happened, “I’m sorry, so sorry-”

“D-don’t leave us here.” Quintus is whimpering, little talons gripping at her armor, and the utter  _despair_  in both of their eyes breaks her heart.

“Of course not, sweetie. I’m so sorry you’ve been stuck here.” Lily manages to get back to her feet while still holding both of the twin, shifting so that they’re resting more on her hips, “You boys are coming home with us, okay? Let’s go find Tibs, and we can go home.”

“Lily, everything’s set, we can head out.” Tiberius’s voice has her turning around as he reaches the room, “What’s going - oh, no. Are they…?”

Lily nods, meeting his eyes as he steps inside, “We can’t just leave them here, Tibs. I can’t do it. I know we applied to the Cheir program already, but… can we…?”

Tiberius holds her gaze for a moment, then looks to the twins - humming something at them, mandibles twitching at the quiet responses they hum in return.

“I’ll talk to the front desk - if they have living family willing to take them, it’s out of our hands. But if not…” he brushes hair out of her face, mandibles quirking out a little, “...then I guess we’re getting that family earlier than expected.”

That makes Lily laugh, a tiny noise of surprise, before following her Mate back out to the main room, the twins tucked tight against her.

Wondering, suddenly, if  _this_  wasn’t why Teren had sent them there.

 

* * *

 

 Hours later sees Lily laying in bed with both twins snuggled tight against her side, sleeping soundly. It had taken every trick she knew - and every trick  _Juvia_  knew - to get the poor things to sleep, especially after the first success had been interrupted by nightmares.

A chat with the Desk Clerk had told them what she’d already expected - they’d been found in their home, their parents killed by debris when the Reapers had initially begun their destruction. It was a miracle the twins themselves  _hadn’t_  been killed, and had instead been found and brought to the safe house - where they’d been ever since, as they had no living relatives.

There was plenty more paperwork to be done, shit to fill out to make it official, but as far as they’re both concerned, the twins are theirs, now. She’d never have been able to leave them in that safe house.

A creak from the doorway draws her attention, making her grin. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Tiberius responds, barely a whisper, examining the scene before him with a sort of soft, peaceful expression. Then he crosses over, carefully crawling onto the bed so he can lay down facing her, the twins curled safely between them, “They okay?”

“Yeah - nightmares. I don’t blame them.” Lily runs one finger carefully along Quintus’ little fringe, smiling at his soft purr, “They’ve been through a lot of shit.”

He hums in agreement, then coughs, bringing up his omni, “Got a response back, by the way.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm. We’ve, ah… been accepted.”

Lily blinks at the email for a moment, mind trying to process the words after the events of the day. It’s only when she rereads the words  _Cheir_  and  _Accepted_  that it clicks.

“ _Oh_. We’ve been -  _shit_ , that was  _quick_.”

“We don’t have to do it, right now.” he assures her, purring gently, “We weren’t expecting to adopt, when we applied… we can wait.”

“Naw - I’m game. I'm not  _carrying_  this one, anyways, so we’ve got a while till baby comes home.” Lily winks, grinning at his purr and leaning in to nuzzle him, “Plus, I’m working from home right now - best time to have the youngin’s.”

“You’re sure?”

“Tibs, we’ve seen nothing but death for the past year. I want to see some  _life_ , now - I want to have kids with you.” Lily’s grin widens, glancing down at the sleeping twins, “I mean, we’ve  _kind of_  started, unofficially, but you know. I love you. I want a family with you. What better time to do that then while we’re still young?”

“You truly are one of a kind, my Orchid.” Tiberius hums, nuzzling at her again, “I love you too, Lily - and you’re right. I’ll email them back. Maybe having a younger brother will help distract these two.”

“Probably. And you’re going to be a  _great_  father.” Lily whispers back, earning herself a kiss.

And they may not have expected to adopt - not so soon, at least - but it is  _damn_  cozy, being snuggled up with the twins and her husband, and considering the shit they’ve survived - well, they deserve some downtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in the end, it seems they were not quite so broken after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Skips! Babies! Epilogue! Ahhhh! Holy crap I can’t believe I finished this fic - or that it grew to be what it is, really.
> 
> This started out as a quick ‘ehh Soul Mate AU could be fun!’ idea that ran away from me the second I started working with Lily and @wafflesrock16 ‘ Tiberius because I just... love them too much okay?? It was fun!! 
> 
> And they are canon dammit which you’ll see by another thing I’ll be posting shortly huehuehue...
> 
> So! I do want to write Pirate things! But hopefully, also, you guys will enjoy me getting back to R&R... cause it’s coming :3 And thank you all for the support on this fic! I hope you’ve enjoyed it! ♥
> 
> The term Parvus is borrowed from @wafflesrock16 - a term meaning ‘tiny one’, often used for babies.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Four Years Later**

Lily is woken by the sound of soft whimpering, slipping fully into consciousness with a sigh. She shifts a little and grins, opening her eyes to find herself near barricaded in by little bodies - the twins taking up one side of the bed and Barca curled tight against her belly, snoozing soundly.

Tiberius is absent, meaning he’d likely been woken first -  _though if she’s still whimpering, she probably needs fed…_

Lily sighs again, allowing herself to relax for the moment, running a hand gently over her sons little fringe and smiling when he purrs in response. At three, Barca is about the same size as the twins had been when they’d first met them - though his plates are a deep mahogany, echoing her hair, and his eyes are the same vivid green of his fathers.

He’d been a welcome addition to the household - helping the twins settle in, taking their minds off the horror the war, giving them a little brother to help look after and show new things.

_They’ve been a big help._  She thinks, feeling them shuffle behind her and sitting up to glance at them, still smiling.

Nine years old and  _definitely_  starting to fill into the height of their species, the twins are healthy and, she hopes,  _happy_  - no colony markings yet, though they’d nearly made Tiberius cry the week before when they’d declared they wanted to take  _his_  markings.

_“You’re our father - we want to take your markings!”_

_Maaaaaybe got a little teary eyed myself, there, but not gonna tell anyone that._  Lily lays back down, listening to the quiet sound of her husbands footsteps in the other room, humming gently to the child curled against her.

Cipritine is finally back to what it was before the Reapers, for the most part - though they’re still living outside of The Spire, in a bigger house that Victus had had built for them. They’d needed the space for their growing family, after all, and Lily has a home office, now - though she’s still on maternity leave for another six months.

_Need all the rest I can get, after that delivery._  She shifts, winces a little, then sighs,  _Hopefully I can get back to my usual workout, soon. Gotta get the rest of this baby weight off._

“Look,  _parvus_ , mama’s awake.” Lily hears her husband coo, looking up and smiling at the pair standing in the doorway. Tiberius flares his mandibles back at her, carefully rocking the infant in his arms as he walks closer, “I think she heard you were hungry.”

“Mhm. You should have woken me, Tibs.” Lily sits up carefully, disturbing the other kids as little as she can, “Has she been awake, long?”

“No, maybe twenty minutes - she was content to be rocked, for a while.” Tiberius moves over and takes a seat on the edge of the bed, stealing a quick nuzzle while carefully passing the bundle, “Though she’s grumping for food now, I think. I’m, ah, not good at reading her noises, yet.”

“Hey, I was  _terrible_  at catching Barca’s fussing.” Lily snorts, pressing into his touch a moment longer, “We’re learning, remember? Babies aren’t meant to be easy.”

“I think we do pretty good.” he says, arms open as Barca grumbles and crawls sleepily into his lap, passing back out almost immediately.

“Mhm. Alright, kiddo - let’s get you fed.” Lily shrugs the shoulder of her nightshirt off enough to bare her breast, rearranging the baby in her arms until she’s properly adjusted and able to latch on, “There you go, Iris -  _ow_ , hey, easy, kid. Geez, you  _were_  hungry.”

“How’re you feeling?” Tiberius asks, shifting in so he’s sitting shoulder to shoulder, still cradling Barca even as his eyes wander to the baby in her arms - gaze soft, still sort of disbelieving. The same as hers is sometimes, she’d bet.

“Better, overall. Breasts are still sore, and down  _there_  - but I think that’s gonna take a while to go away.” Lily sighs, letting her head rest on his shoulder as she lets the baby drink, “Once I can get active again - I’ll be okay. Like Rose said - I just had a  _baby_. I’m allowed to rest, for a while.”

“Definitely.” he purrs, resting his head on top of hers, both quietly watching the baby.

“I can’t get over it.” he continues after several seconds of silence, voice soft, “That she’s real… she’s beautiful. Like her mother.”

“Mhm. She’s got some of you in there too, y’know.” Lily hums, running a hand over the babies head - over the thing silver fuzz that’s just starting to grow in. “Silver hair - like her daddies plates.”

“And blue eyes like her mama.” Tiberius laughs when Iris unlatches and blinks up at them with those big blue eyes, as though knowing they’d been talking about her. “We did good.”

“We did.” Lily agrees, sitting up again to burp the baby, settling her back in her arm once she’s content and burbling.

Tiberius slips his arm around her back, letting his song spin out of his chest as he pulls her close against his side - Barca asleep in his lap, Iris cradled in Lily’s arms, and the twins still sleeping soundly on the bed beside them - nuzzling her with a purr.

“Thank you.” he says, quietly, mandibles flaring gently, “For allowing me this happiness.”

“Thank  _you_ ,” she whispers back, leaning up to kiss him, “For giving me this life - I love you, Tiberius Ramas. Broken or not, I love you - and I always will.”

“I love you too, Lily Ramas - the other half of my broken soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!! ♥


End file.
